The Winding Path: A Collection of Vignettes
by Flowerlady
Summary: Sequel to THE PATH OF DREAMS, Post LotF, OC's, CC's, The end of the Civil War brought about peace at last in the galaxy. Now it is time for the scattered members of the Horn/Skywalker/Solo/Fel families to find healing and hope in the next generation.
1. Introduction

**Title: _The Winding Path: A Collection of Vignettes_****  
**Sequel to** _The Path of Dreams_**

**Cover Art:** See Link in my Profile

**Author: **Flowerlady

**Timeframe:** Post-LotF (18 to 40 years after TPoD)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning:** _Legacy_ Spoilers (Much of the Epilogue is taken from _Vol. 3: Claws of the Dragon_)

**Genre:** General, Romance, Angst, Humor

**Characters:**  
Allana Djo, Queen Mother of Hapes, Jedi Knight  
Cade Skywalker, Bounty Hunter, Jedi Apprentice  
Cassa Tainer Skywalker, Jedi Master  
Corran Horn, Jedi Master  
Darth Krayt (Ben Skywalker), Lord of the Sith  
Darth Nihl, Sith Lord  
Darth Talon, Sith Hand  
Darth Wyyrlok, Sith Hand  
Élivia Du'Pré, Princess from the Royal House of Onderon  
Han Solo, Retired General, Captain of the _Millennium Falcon_  
Hosa Dé Lum, Hapan Noble, Battle Dragon Captain  
Jagged Fel, Emperor of the Galactic Empire  
Jaina Organa Solo Fel, Princess, Empress of the Galactic Empire  
Jessi Chivel Krieg, Master of the Imperial Knights  
Jysella (Ella) Antilles Horn, Imperial Knight  
Kyp Durron, Jedi Master  
Keslin Migul, Count of Serenno  
Leia Organa Solo, Jedi Master  
Lusi Wymissin, troubled teenager  
Mara Fel, Imperial Princess, Imperial Knight  
Marleena Tru, exiled Ducha of Lorell  
Oro Dé Lum, Hapan Noble, Miy'til Commander  
Syal Antilles Horn, Lady, Retired Commander of the Imperial Navy  
Tahiri Veila Tainer, Jedi Master  
Valin Horn, Master of the Imperial Knights  
Wedgena (Gena) Antilles Horn, Imperial Knight  
Xander Krieg, Imperial Knight  
Zane Skywalker, Jedi Knight  
Zekk Fel, Imperial Prince, Heir Apparent, Imperial Knight

**Summary:  
**The end of the Civil War brought about peace at last in the galaxy. Now it is time for the scattered members of the Horn/Skywalker/Solo/Fel families to find healing and hope in the next generation.

**Author Notes:  
**These stories also are written with my re-written/ revised version of TPoD in mind, in which Ben was sixteen at the opening of the story and was eighteen at the end, not seventeen. You probably don't have to read The Path of Dreams to understand these stories, but I will make reference to the AU world that I created for that story, which is set in 42-44 ABY and diverts from canon after Bloodlines, but uses canon from the Legacy Comics: Broken, except for Darth Krayt's identity, which in this AU is Ben Skywalker. The Path of Dreams is about his fall.

Some of these will be told in first person POV, while others will be done in third person POV.

**_Vignette 1: The Path to Forgiveness_**

**_Vignette 2: The Dragon's Lair_**

**_Vignette 3: Élivia _**(part 1 of 2)

**_Vignette 4: Élivia _**(part 2 of 2)

**_Vignette 5: My Mother's Daughter_**

**_Vignette 6: The Queen of Hearts _**(part 1 of 2)

**_Vignette 7: The Queen of Hearts _**(part 2 of 2)

_**Vignette 8: Finding Love Again**_

**_Vignette 9: All in a Name _**(part 1 of 2)

**_Vignette 10: All in a Name _**(part 2 of 2)

**_Epilogue: Claws of The Dragon_**

xxxxx

Thanks for reading...


	2. Vig 1: The Path to Forgiveness

**_Vignette 1_**

**_The Path to Forgiveness_**

Ossus

62 ABY

I stand facing the east and watch as the sun, Adega I, rises over the horizon of Ossus. Taking a deep breath, I look down and unclip the ligthsaber at my side. As I lift and measure its comforting weight in the palm of my hand, I feel the love that went into building this weapon. I didn't build this saber, but it is the one which I carry. Its hilt is smaller in diameter than the one I built when I was becoming an Apprentice, as if it was for a far more dainty hand than mine. It almost looks feminine, with the bronze inlay in the steel-grey hilt. And, well, I guess it should. It had belonged to a woman—my mother.

Suddenly, I hear the call of the bird which I was hoping to see this morning. I glance up from the lightsaber to watch the large bird swoop into the backyard as if it was coming out of the orange sun. The ancient Ysanna thought that the beautiful bird brought luck, and maybe it did, because it and its main food source the vuli tree were two of the very few things which survived the destruction caused to Ossus when a supernova destroyed the Cron Cluster four thousand years ago. The vul flew over my grandfather's small flower garden to feed on the large orange and scarlet blossoms of the twisted vuli tree planted in the center. I watch the large, colorful orange and green bird gracefully flit from one flower to the next, gathering nectar and small insects, and wish again that I could be that bird.

My life would have been easier. Again, I feel the weight of the lightsaber and all that it represents in my right hand.

Especially on days like today I wish I could escape my legacy. Today marks the anniversary of my mother's death. Today marks the day my father disappeared to be presumed dead. Tomorrow is, or rather, would have been my father's thirty-sixth birthday.

My own birthday has never been a happy occasion for me. And today, eighteen years after my birth, is no different. I hope the vul brings me luck to make it through today's festivities. And maybe, just maybe, after today I'll have something to be happy about this day. Today I am to be knighted into the Jedi Order.

I've completed my trials with the effortless skill expected of someone from my fa mily—expected of me. I've been told, by both my grandfather and my Master, that I have enormous potential. I suppose that should be a complement, but I sometimes find it as a burden. My father had tremendous abilities as well, where did that get him? By the age of seventeen he had become a Sith Lord who tried to murder his pregnant wife. Eventually, she did die after giving me life, but only her incredible strength of will kept her alive for that long. She died only minutes after my birth from wounds my father inflected, some emotional, some physical.

Am I afraid that by bearing the name Skywalker, I too am doomed to the Dark Side? I don't know. I pray not. However, I never really considered myself much of a Skywalker. I'm more Horn than anything else. I was raised by my maternal grandparents after the death of my mother, Jysella Horn Skywalker. My father, Ben Skywalker, was young when they married. They both were too young, in fact, but that didn't stop them. And in the end, their naivety destroyed them.

The bird called out again and I s mile as it flies away. Yes, I wish I could be that bird.

"Zane? Bird watching already this morning?"

I look over my shoulder and s mile at my grandfather, Jedi Master Corran Horn. He is old, eighty this year, and is the co-Grand Master of the Order. His friend and my Master, Kyp Durron, is the other Grand Master. They were elected into that position fifteen years ago, and surprisingly they hadn't killed each other over the years. They rarely agree on much, but I know there are no two truer friends, or staunchest supporters of the Jedi Order.

"Granddad." I return his greeting with a nod and realize just how old he looks. Today isn't easy on him or my grandmother either.

He comes to stand beside me at the railing of the back porch. I grew up in this small house and some of my fondest memories were made here. This porch had always been my favorite part of the house.

He lays his hand on my shoulder and says, "I see the vuls have been at my tree again."

I smirk as I say, "Oh, I know you enjoy those birds as much as I do."

"Well, I don't like them destroying my vuli blooms. They're some of my favorites and that tree is finally reaching maturity." I shake my head and look back out over the garden. If someone would have told Corran Horn twenty years ago that he would take up gardening in his old age, he'd have laughed them into the next week. But when I was a boy, Granddad received a package from one of my great-grandfather Horn's many associates. In it were seeds and preserved cuttings from some of Rostek Horn's prized flowers. Not wanting them to go unappreciated, or for the information about the Jedi that he knew was hidden within their genetics to disappear, Granddad set out to figure out what to do with them, eventually deciding to plant them in the back yard of our cottage. Within five years, Corran Horn was well on his way of becoming a master gardener.

I know, though, my habit of bird watching or his fondness for gardening was not what he sought me out to discuss. I meet his gaze and he inquires, "Are you ready for today?"

I think for a moment and then slowly nod, smirking, "Yeah, I think so. I've passed my trails, didn't I?"

He looks away and watches as another vul comes into feed at the tree, this one is more scarlet and the green is almost a teal. This bird is the male mate of the bird from before. Finally, he says, "You may have passed the trials the Order requires of you, but you haven't passed your personal ones yet."

I really hate it when he and Kyp begin to talk like some ancient Master from the past. I somehow could imagine Yoda talking to Grandfather Skywalker like this when he was training on Dagobah.

"Granddad…" I begin, not bothering to cover the disdain in my voice. I knew precisely where this was going.

He cuts me off with, "Zane, I know you better than you know yourself. I see it in your eyes. You have to let go of the hate you feel for your father."

I turn and face him, with anger in my heart and tone as I declare, "Let go? How can I let go? He left me an orphan! Yes, I should be over that, but I'm not!" I calm myself when I see the flash of pain in his green eyes. "Granddad, I remember her."

"Who?" he asks as he lays his hand on my shoulder again, already forgiving my seemingly ungratefulness for what he and Grandma have done for me.

I watch the vul as I softly say, "My mother. I remember her."

I feel his surprise and I turn again to look at him, and then I go on, "I remember her love for me. I remember her fear for me and her regret that she endangered me. I remember her pain and sorrow at losing my father and for not being there for me. Don't ask me how I know these feelings or remember these things, I don't know, but I know that my mother considered my father lost. If she lost faith in him, how can I find forgiveness? Isn't that really what you want me to do? Forgive him for falling to the Dark Side and choosing power over us?"

"Yes, Zane, that is what you must do, if you are ever to find true peace within yourself." He moves away and sits on his favorite old chair within the shadows of the porch. Pinning me with a no-nonsense gaze, he goes on, "But it isn't just inner peace that you deny yourself, this hatred and anger are the seeds that could lead you down the same path as your father and your great-grandfather—falling to the Dark Side."

I stare at him for a long time; this was not a new lecture for me either. I've heard these si milar words several times from my own Master. However, as hard as I try, I couldn't bring myself to let go of the resentment I felt toward the fact that my father wanted to kill, not only my mother, but me as well, while I was still within her womb.

However, I also knew that they were right.

I look back over at the garden and lean heavily on the white railing of the porch. It's a long time before I finally speak. "Granddad, do you really think Ben Skywalker is dead?"

When he doesn't answer, I glance back over at him. I instantly wonder if he is thinking the same thing as me. "You don't, do you?" I ask as I stand up and face him again.

"Yes, I do," he finally states, his own voice betraying none of his own bitterness.

"Well, I don't. I know he's out there somewhere," I say as I look out over the landscape far into the east. "I know that he's out there, waiting for the right time to come back. He will strike when we least expect it, just as every Sith in history has."

Granddad stands again and comes over to me. I meet his gaze and he says, "Zane, your father is as dead as your mother. I believe that. If he wasn't, he would have come back years ago. He would have come after you, if for no other reason than to take you for his apprentice."

I stare at him for a moment, not believing him, but not wanting to argue either. "We better get going over to the Temple."

I turn to go, but am stopped by his gentle hand on my arm. I turn back to him to watch him pull a lightsaber from under his robe. I openly glare at it as if it was a snake. I know that saber.

"Zane, I think you should have this," Granddad's voice is soft.

"No. I don't want anything to do with that thing."

He takes a deep breath, as if calming himself, before saying, "Your mother wanted me to give you this, Zane. It was her dying wish. She never wanted you to forget where you came from."

I snort derisively, "Forget? How can I ever forget that I'm the son of a Sith Lord, that my father's cousin was a Sith Lord, or that my great-grandfather was Darth Vader?"

"Zane, that isn't what she meant." He leans against the railing, and I could tell, as he looks down at the weapon in his hand, that he is remembering the past. "She didn't want you to forget the boy your father was. The boy who created this weapon." He lifts the lightsaber and I startle when he hits the stud. I have never seen it ignited. I half expected the blade to be red, a Sith's blade, not a beautiful blue, the same blue as my eyes.

"Your father was misguided, Zane. He was feed lies and half-truths by his Master—a man, I myself believed in," he glances at me and I meet his eyes with surprise. "Ahhh…yes, I too believed in what Jacen Solo wanted for the GA, and for the Jedi. He used my own belief that we had to serve a government, not just the people or only the Force. Jacen was a manipulator and many of us fell for his silver tongue and half-truths. Ben was no different. He believed Jacen's teachings."

"That may be true, but if he loved my mother…"

He shakes his head and cuts me off. "Ben loved your mother, Zane. He loved her too much." He then takes a deep breath and turns away from me. He closes down the lightsaber and stares at it for a long time before quietly saying, "I've never told you this, and maybe by not telling you, I failed your mother. I failed you." He looks at me, and before I could disagree with him, he goes on, "Your father had visions, dreams."

"You never told me this."

He slowly nods as he moves back to his chair in the shadows. "No, I haven't. But I think it is time that I do. Come, sit." He pats the bench beside his chair and I follow his command. After I sit, he holds up the lightsaber in his hand and studies it as he says, "I don't know all of the details, but I know that whatever your father saw in his dreams scared him. He thought that he had to save your mother from something terrible. Jacen Solo, of course as his Master, had all the answers. He used your father's love and his fear to turn him to the Dark Side." He met my gaze and finishes by saying, "It's not that much different from what Palpatine did to Anakin Skywalker. Sadly, your father had all that was good in him squashed by his Master. By the time your mother went to try to redeem him, there was nothing left of the boy she had fallen in love with. Nothing but you," he added softly.

I look at him puzzled and he s miles, a real s mile that makes him almost look younger by decades. He ruffles my long, shaggy hair as he used to when I was a boy, saying, "You look so much like Ben Skywalker that it's uncanny. The only difference is your hair is a darker red than Ben's or your grandma Mara's had been." Then he becomes serious again, pulls his hand back and lifts the lightsaber, drawing my attention to it. "But you are not your father, Zane. However, if you don't learn forgiveness, your appearance may not be the only resemblance to Ben Skywalker. And that would truly break my heart, and make all that your mother fought for and gave up worthless."

I stare at the lightsaber. I know that it was the one that took my mother's life. I'm not sure how I know this, but I do. Then oddly, I feel a kinship with the black and grey hilt. I see a boy sitting on the floor cross-legged in a sparse room, this lightsaber laying in his hand as he's deep in meditation. At first I thought I'm remembering the building of my own lightsaber, but quickly realize that the boy isn't me. But he could be me. He has the same hopes, the same fears, the same dreams. This boy is my father.

As I reach for the lightsaber in Granddad's hand, the vision fades and I realize that maybe, even if I could never forgive the Sith Lord who killed my mother, I could possibly make peace with the boy who became my father

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading...


	3. Vig 2: The Dragon's Lair

**_Vignette 2 _**

**_The Dragon's Lair _**

Korriban

62 ABY 

The sun is high in the sky, but its supposed warmth doesn't penetrate this corner of the planet. There is no warmth here, only an electrifying chill that would send most lesser beings running for cover, but I seek this feeling. I thrive on it. It is the Dark Side, and this place—the Valley of the Dark Lords—is the darkest place on the planet.

I first ventured here when I was only a boy, instructed to meditate amongst the ancient tombs of Sith Lords long gone before me by my first Master, Darth Troddeln. It was here that, unbeknownst to me, I would see myself in my full embodiment of the Dark Side. I find amusement in the memory of my revulsion to the vision of the man dressed in Yuuzhan Vong armor. The boy didn't—couldn't—understand that it is this armor that makes sure Ben Skywalker's face stays as dead as he is in spirit.

I first donned the Vonduun crab armor eight years ago after I was recognized by a teenage boy that I had found in orphanage on Lorrd. He was filled with the type of hate and anger that would make him a good apprentice, but he lacked a great deal of maturity. I had arranged for him to come with me, by using false records showing him as my long lost cousin.

_He watched me warily from the time that I first met him and I felt him trying to figure out where he had seen my face before. Denus was a boy that I had sensed as I walked through the Lorrd Home for Orphans, pretending to be looking for my lost younger cousin. I had been drawn to the home for older children after discovering a hidden report in the Lorrd databanks about a boy displaying unusual ablities. In the years that I've been seeking students, I come to realize that usually meant they could touch the Force. _

_I spent years scouring the orphanages, ryll dens and manual labor camps of the Outer Rim and under-cities of several planets such as Coruscant and Denon looking for the right types of apprentices for my new Sith Academy. But I never felt that my identity had ever been jeopardized until I met Denus. It turned out that one of his talents was a photographic memory. He never forgot anything he seen or read. The only other person I knew like that had been Winter Celchu. _

_ As we left the spaceport of Lorrd, Denus watched me with intent dark eyes, then he broke into a large grin and declared, far too excitedly for my liking, "You're Ben Skywalker! I knew that I recognized your face. You used to be on the HoloNet all the time." _

_I stared at him for a long time, letting my anger slowly smolder. I hadn't heard that name in nearly ten years and I definitely didn't want called by it now. The last person who called me Ben was long dead, just as my love for her was. _

_Then I narrowed my eyes, but before I could say anything, he blurted, "Wow! You're alive! And you say you're a Sith and you want to train me! Astral!" The boy was bouncing in the co-pilot seat beside me. It disgusted me. When I had been his age, I was married and living a double life, one as a Sith Apprentice to a secret Sith Lord, and one as GAG Commander, loving husband, expectant father and Jedi Apprentice. _

_I reached out into the Force, and without taking my hands away from the control yoke of my skiff or my eyes from the Lorrd traffic lanes, I clenched his throat. He instantly began to grab for the invisible hands on his long slender neck and struggled for breath. In a low menacing voice I said, "You will never refer to me by that name again. Ben Skywalker died at Centerpoint Station just as the official reports claim. You will only call me Darth Krayt." _

_I heard him gurgle and slowly turned to look at him as he withered and thrashed on the seat. He looked at me with a fierceness that surprisingly wasn't one of fear, but of anger and defiance. However, more impressive was that I felt his strength in the Force grow, wild and untrained. I let go of the hold I had on him a little, and gave him a cold smile. He had just proven his worth to me, and I wasn't about to kill him over his recognition of me. _

_I should have taken better precautions in my disguises. Over the past year I had gotten arrogant. It had been years since the end of the war and the sad, pitiful stories about the fallen sons of Luke and Mara Skywalker and Leia and Han Solo were no longer replayed in prime time on the HoloNet. However, Denus' recognition sent a dose of reality upon me. If a boy, who would have been not much more than a child when my face was nearly a daily occurrence on the HoloNet, could identify me, surely it was only a matter of time before someone else did, possibly even someone who could alert the Jedi . And that could never happen. Unlike my grandfather whose purpose was to strike fear in the hearts and souls of billions, my goal was anonymity even among my own apprentices. There was something to be said for the black armor that my grandfather had been incased in—no one ever recognized him as Anakin Skywalker, though everyone was terrified of what he had become. _

_However, this boy's immaturity still had to go if he was ever to be my Apprentice. _

_Evenly I said, "If you are to train under me, you will have to learn to control your feelings and your thoughts, otherwise you will not last a week where we are going." _

_I let go of his throat and he sat up in the seat, gulping for air. After he got enough into his starved lungs, he gasped, "Yes, Master." _

Once we got back to Korriban, I searched out my first Apprentice Qing Niao, a Yuuzhan Vong female discovered by Lumiya and trained in the ways of the Dark Side. Known by the pseudonym Vongerella by the Jedi, she is the only Force-sensitive of her species alive. I commanded Qing Niao to outfit me in the armor of a Yuuzhan Vong, taking two lessons that I learned from my grandfather. One was the fear he spurred in the hearts of those who served under him. The second was the concealment his suit of armor gave to him. Though I could have chosen any number of ways to camouflaged my identity, I decided upon the one that was least appealing to me—Yuuzhan Vong Vondum crab armor. Although I respected Qing Niao for her skill and for her dedication to me as her Master and to the Sith, I hated the Vong for the carnage they had done to the galaxy.

For me to encase myself inside the living armor of Vondum crab repulsed me and fueled my deep rooted fear and hatred of the Yuuzhan Vong. I was an infant when Corusant was invaded by them and I had felt the deaths of trillions of beings. For years I refused to even touch the Force out of fear of feeling that anguish again. Jacen Solo, my cousin, finally reached me and eventually used my fear of war to slowly turn me to the Dark Side.

My new armor allowed me to finally break that last chain that held me to my old self. I conquered my fear and hatred of the Vong and of war, and lunged deeper into the Dark Side, completely erasing all trace of Ben Skywalker.

Of course, this made my scouting missions for apprentices near impossible, but by now my first Apprentices were trained enough to go out in my stead.

With many of my first students spreading their wings, I realized that I had to find a solution to another problem—as my many apprentices gain strength and knowledge in the ways of the Dark Side and the Sith, how do I keep them from rebelling against me? According to the Sith tradition set up by Darth Bane, known as the Rule of Two, there was to only ever be one Master who would have only one Apprentice—_"One to embody the power and one to crave it." _I didn't agree with this philosophy, despite my admiration for Darth Bane. But I could understand the inherent danger of there being more than one Sith.

After being saved by Qing Niao from the near fatal lightsaber wound to my side that had been Jysella's attempt at destroying me, I spent the first five years of my time on Korriban studying the Sith. I discovered my cousin's efforts at reestablishing the Sith Archives. In his years that he had been the Sith Lord and Master posing as Jedi Master Jacen Solo, he had stolen more than just his two Holocrons from the Jedi Archives. He had taken or copied many histories and documents that either my father had found or had written himself. In the years that Luke Skywalker and then Toinne Solusar studied and researched the ancient Jedi, they also found information on and about the Sith.

Not wanting this information to fall into the wrong hands, Luke simply locked it away, confident that it was safe, but not wanting to destroy it, rationalizing his decision with the fact that even the old Order had a collection of Sith artifacts. Jacen began my collection with copies from the Jedi. In my first years as a Sith, I added to that collection through the eventual extensive network of contacts, agents, pirates, smugglers and spies, none of whom ever knew who had hired them.

Though technically I became a Master when Troddeln foolishly was lured into a trap by his deluded twin sister and killed, I had much to learn and I used these five years to learn it. From this extensive study of the documents and from Bane's Holocron, I learned about other clusters of Sith and the the so-called Brotherhood of Darkness, which were all failures due to the greed or misguided failings of their members. However, I still didn't agree that the answer to dominating the Jedi and bringing order to the galaxy was in there only being two Sith. There had to be more than only two for there to be an Order.

Through meditation and further study, I eventually came up with the Rule of One—there would only be one Order with many Sith who would follow one Dark Lord whose rule was absolute. Now, I only have to make sure that I am strong enough to ensure that I am never challenged.

To strengthen my connection to the Dark Side, I decided to return to the graves of the old Sith, where Jacen had first told me to meditate. I knew that I would find no lost artifacts in the old crypts, but the darkness left in this valley could fuel my meditations. I would bring my Holocron and study it here, tapping deeply into the teachings of my second Master, learning many of the secrets of the Dark Side.

When I was still under Troddeln's tutelage, I was introduced to the two Holocrons which he had stolen from the Jedi Temple. The first one was created by the ancient Sith Marka Ragnos, but it was lost to me during the final battle since it was in Troddeln's possession on his flagship. However, the second Holocron, the one that fascinated me and I took before leaving the _Anakin Solo_ for my mission on Centerpoint, was created by Darth Bane.

However, today I haven't come to the Valley to study Bane; I came here to remember. Today, eighteen years ago, Darth Krayt was born. Although I had taken the name weeks before when I killed my mother in the same duel my Master had destroyed my father, I really hadn't become the dragon of my visions until I faced the woman I had sworn to protect. The woman that I loved.

Jysella Horn had been my teenage fantasy, and she became my wife. Did I love her? Yes. Did I love the child she carried? I don't know. I was too young and I know now that I was too manipulated by Jacen Solo to fully take on the responsibility of wife and child. I only saw my unborn son as another person that I had to protect, but by the time Jysella betrayed me, all I wanted was to train him as my apprentice, if she refused to be.

Our final battle surprised me in the raw power my wife showed. She somehow managed to tap into our unborn son's potential and used his strength in the Force to augment her own. I never expected her to survive the lightsaber wound to the lung that I had given her, and I certainly never expected her to be able to absorb the blade's energy to destroy Centerpoint, but she did. And somehow she managed to keep herself alive, until she was rescued by her father and Kyp Durron, so that our son could be born.

It wasn't until three years later that I discovered she survived Centerpoint and the destruction that she had caused to the station. I was on Tatooine trying to set up a network of spies and information gatherers, which I knew would be invaluable to my rebuilding of the Sith Order and my ultimate destruction of the Jedi Order. Ironically, it was on a HoloNet viewer above the scarred bar of the cantina where I was waiting for my contact that I first saw my son. The holo shown was taken on Corellia during a vacation the Horns took in the Southern Hemisphere. Zane was with his cousins, Valin's daughter who apparently was only a few months younger than Zane, and with the Imperial Prince, who was a few months younger than her. I don't remember what the reporter said about the three toddlers, I just remember my instant anger.

I should have either taken her with me, or I should have made sure she had been dead. I should never have let that child live if he wasn't to be my apprentice. But there was nothing I could do about it now. If I had attempted to take him from the Horns, I would have forced my hand. I would have exposed myself, and I couldn't have that. However, letting my son grow up as a Jedi didn't set well with me either. I was all too familiar with the stories of Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader.

However, I'm not my grandfather. I harbor no long lost love for my dead wife or for the child that she bore. They, and the love that I had for them, had become my last and final sacrifice to the Sith. I only wish that I could have trained my son as my apprentice, not out of love for him, but because of his raw potential.

Today, through the system of spies that included a few even among the Jedi at Ossus and on Coruscant, I learned my son was to be knighted into the Jedi Order. My son is eighteen today. Tomorrow the body that I was born into will be thirty-six. And today my Order of Sith number seventy-five.

It would soon be time to start the next phase of the plan that will bring down, not only the Jedi and the GA, but also the Empire, allowing me to rebuild the galaxy in my vision. 

As I look up at the high sun I see that it begins its descent into the west, I stand and begin the dangerous journey back to the Academy and to my Apprentices and Hands. None of them know who I was. Denus met an unfortunate death when he challenged another student to a lightsaber duel and with him died my secret. Qing Niao knows, but she will never divulge the truth, she realizes that I still have much to teach her, and if she did expose me, I would kill her.

To the Jedi Order I am dead. The Sith are dead. I sometimes wonder what Darth Bane would think of my Sith Order. I'm sure he would not be totally pleased with my tinkering with his philosophy, but I don't have a thousand years to wait for my plans to come to fruition. I am the one who must see the Jedi and the Empire destroyed, and I will make sure that it happens in my lifetime. Bane would say that I have no patience. I say that I am more cunning.

I will continue my patient and calculated machinations that will allow me to follow my cousin's final instructions—_Krayt will revenge_.

And someday I will be the Emperor of the galaxy. 

I've foreseen it. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading...


	4. Vig 3: Élivia :::: part 1 of 2

**_Reviews:_**

**raine89**--Thanks for the compliment. I hope that you continue to enjoy...

**LORDMALKOR**--I'me glad that you enjoyed TPoDs and I hope that you continue to like this.

Thanks everyone for reading!!!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Vignette 3 _**

**_Élivia _**

(part 1 of 2)

_Bastion _

_62 ABY _

Their silver blades hummed menacingly as they sliced through the air, only to crash together above their heads. She instantly spun away from her opponent, kicking out with her free leg, but he would not be so easily tricked. He leapt into the air, flipping over her extended leg to land in front of her as she finished her spin. His blade slashed forward, but she was not fast enough to get her lightsaber into a good position. Only their attunement in the Force prevented him from slicing through his cousin's chest.

He reversed the blade, as she fell backward, landing heavily on her rump. After the adrenalin and shock of what almost happened wore off, Prince Zekk Fel laughed at the indignant expression of his slightly older cousin, Imperial Knight Jysella Antilles Horn.

"Ella, I thought you were supposed to be my bodyguard. Doesn't it seem slightly odd that I'm the better dualist?" the Imperial Prince chided as he held out his hand to help her to her feet.

She huffed, ignoring his hand, and pulled herself off the practice mat. "Go fly a bantha, Zekk."

That only made him laugh harder. She glared at him and moved away, saying, "I didn't want to bruise that overgrown ego of yours; so, maybe I wanted you to win. You know, since you are the prince and all."

He clipped his saber onto his belt and easily called his towel from the bench she was headed toward to his hand with the Force, which only incited another glare from Ella. "Uh-uh. Tell that to someone who will really buy it. I beat you, not once, but twice—in a row. Good thing your father wasn't here, or worse, Master A'Loc. He wouldn't appreciate all of his extra hours of saber training to be for nothing."

She huffed again and mumbled, "You're a Hutt when you win. I'm going to take a shower. I think you can defend yourself if someone tries to assassinate you while I'm gone." He chuckled again as she moved toward the door. There she turned and grinned mischievously. "You know you better take one too, Your Highness. We wouldn't want to offend any of those perspective Imperial brides at the party tonight, now would we?"

Before Zekk had a chance to comment, Ella was already gone, leaving him to do nothing but groan. He had almost succeeded in forgetting about the royal ball scheduled for later that night. It was still several hours away, but Ella was right, he had better make his way back up to his chambers to begin to get ready.

The party was, in essence, his coming of age ball. He had just turned eighteen and would officially be named his father's heir tonight. Attending the affair would be aristocrats from all over the Empire and even a few from outside. It was expected that every young, and some not so young, available female attending the party hoped to catch the young prince's attention, which was exactly what worried Zekk.

He felt like he was a nerfsteak on display at the local butcher shop.

Shaking that thought out of his mind, he decided he would be happier in his room. Hoping he could avoid all the servants, particularly the family's old butler, Vinnis, he made his way through the private passageways of the one-time luxury apartment building known as the Galactica Tower, which since had gone through several revisions and was now only referred to as the Imperial Palace—the primary residence for Emperor Jagged Fel and his empress Princess Jaina Organa Solo Fel.

Zekk was the eldest child of two, born only days after his parents' first anniversary. A year later, the Fels had a daughter. His parents had named his sister after his mother's aunt, Mara Jade Skywalker, who had been killed during the last galactic war. He was named similarly, after a dear friend of his mother's, who had also died during the war. He knew that his mother had been engaged to the man he was named after, which he always thought was odd. However, he also understood the politics behind such things. His father named him after his mother's ex-lover to put to rest years of speculation and rumor, and to also prove to the galaxy that he considered Jedi Zekk of Ennth a noble and heroic person.

He wondered if his father ever regretted that decision. However, Jag Fel was very seldom influenced by the media; maybe he did name his only son after the dead Jedi for exactly those reasons. Or possibly, he named him Zekk for the same reasons his grandmother Leia had named his deceased uncle Anakin after the man who became Darth Vader, because he felt he had to prove he accepted him as part of his mother's past and was all right with it. Whatever the reason, Zekk Fel, Imperial Knight and Prince, had always had an interesting fascination with Zekk the Jedi.

Zekk finally entered his chambers and went directly into the bedroom, where he immediately saw his clothes for that night hanging in the dressing room through the open door. Looking at the stylish outfit of black and gold shimmersilk and other fine cloths, he wondered again why his parents were putting forth the expense to throw him such an elaborate ball. Of course, he knew the answer. Jagged Fel's claim to royalty was a shaky one, and then only though his wife's claim to the title of princess of the destroyed planet of Aderaan. But Princess Jaina Organa Solo Fel was not acknowledged by the descendants of the planet. Her mother Leia had given Jaina the title after it was announced she would marry the newly proclaimed Emperor. By officially naming Prince Zekk Fel as their rightful heir, Jag and Jaina establish their line as the royal line, and prevented anyone else from ever disputing it.

After taking a deep, cleansing breath, Zekk proceeded to get ready for an event that he was thoroughly dreading.

---

She entered the ball and was totally awestruck and equally disgusted by the grandeur of the massive ballroom. From the vaulted ceilings to the massive windows to the recently constructed fountain to the beautiful artworks and plants, everything spoke of the prosperity of Jagged and Jaina Fel's Empire, and served to make Princess Élivia Du'Pré extremely nervous, and extremely angry as she considered all the little people the wealth of the Empire had been built over.

She came from a planet that was, for the most part, considered a backwater rock. Her grandfather had named himself king of Onderon thirty years ago after he was elected the leader of the planet. Those times were turbulent for the previously ignored planet, and it needed strong leadership which the former landowner was able to give. Onderon had been seeped in myth of Dark Lords and viscous semi-civilized clans. However after the Yuuzhan Vong War, the nearly untouched Onderon became prime real-estate. The planet was soon being populated by displaced beings, the majority of which were humans who came from nearby planets which hadn't fared as well as Onderon had during the invasion.

She didn't quite understand why her grandfather was invited to the ball in honor of the Imperial Prince, unless the rumor was true and the Empire was seriously considering swallowing Onderon as King Nolin wanted, despite the protest of the people and from her. Her mother should have been named queen upon the king's death, but Élivia's mother was not a healthy woman. She suffered from a weak heart and mind. As for Élivia being made queen, she knew her grandfather considered her a weakling because she took into consideration of what the people of Onderon actually may want. It hurt her to not have his love, to be considered a bargaining chip and nothing more, but she was stronger than he thought she was. She had never known her father, and she long suspected his death was the reason her mother suffered a "weak" mind and why her grandfather despised her. She wouldn't have put the ruthless rumor's truth past her grandfather—that he killed his daughter's husband. She knew he was capable of some pretty underhanded things, and those were the ones she was privy to.

As the receiving line moved forward, she suddenly realized she was at the head of it. Her heart rate increased as she curtsied before the Imperial Family.

"Presenting King Nolin Du'Pré and his granddaughter Princess Élivia of Onderon," came the announcement from somewhere.

She took a deep breath and straightened, to find herself gazing into the deepest brown eyes set in one of the most handsome faces she had ever seen. He smiled as he took her gloved hand to press his lips to the back of it, and she felt as if the action of his touch set her on fire.

"Prince Zekk, I am honored to finally meet you," she squeaked, suddenly wondering what had happened to her voice.

Smiling again, he pinned her with his steady gaze and said, "Princess Élivia, thank you. The honor is all mine."

She was then presented to the Emperor and Empress, and finally to Princess Mara. The rest of the Imperial Family amazed her with their gentleness, though she despised what they stood for. She had always expected Jagged Fel to be a cold domineering sort, but she didn't get that impression at all from her brief encounter. Jaina Fel greeted her warmly and was absolutely stunning in a deep red gown. The princess was not as friendly, but she assumed that was more out of boredom than a reflection of her personality.

After leaving the reception line, she and her grandfather were led to their table for the banquet. Once they were seated and left alone for the moment, the king leaned over and joyfully said, "He was quite taken with you, Granddaughter."

She looked sharply at her grandfather. She wasn't stupid. She knew what he was trying to do, and it angered her. But what disturbed her more was her instant attraction to the prince. She sharply countered, "I believe you are imagining things."

He lightly chuckled. "Be that as it may, but you will be asked to dance before the night is over, I can grant you that."

She stared at the old man for a moment longer, then she looked back over to the place where the royals were still greeting their guests. She was shocked to see those same dark brown eyes staring back at her.

---

_She's beautiful. _

That was the only coherent thought Zekk could think as she curtsied before him. She had intriguing hazel eyes and long honey colored hair that she wore simply in long curls. The pale lavender gown did nothing but accent the prefect figure it was designed to showcase. She spoke with an accent, the likes of which, he had never heard before. It was almost musical in its lilting cadence.

All in all, Zekk was enthralled.

He couldn't stop thinking about her the entire time he was supposed to be focusing on receiving the rest of his guests. He knew the importance of making a good impression. He would someday be the Emperor and he had to ensure continued good relations, but he was continuously drawn to her table to the point where he could barely concentrate.

He could sense that she felt the same magnetism, and that exited him.

Later after they all settled down for the banquet, Zekk found it hard to focus on his meal or the conversation of their table.

His grandfather, Han Solo, said something that made his other grandfather, Soontir Fel, laugh, but Zekk didn't know what it was. He only hoped that not knowing wouldn't haunt him later. The two old Corellians never ceased having their sick senses of humor appeased by tormenting their grandson.

"Did my big brother find something he likes?" Mara's whispery voice was smoky in his ear.

He didn't answer her immediately; instead, he lifted his wine glass to his lips and took a long drawl. Of course, his sister could be even more relentless than his grandfathers. Finally, he looked over at her. Smiling, he said, "What if I have? Isn't that what this whole charade's supposed to accomplish?"

She grinned and responded, "I suppose. So, are you going to ask her to dance?"

"Probably," he quietly answered.

A new voice broke into their conversation, causing Zekk to inwardly groan. His mother was the last person he wanted to know about his interest in the Onderon princess. "You know, son, it would make a good impression on her if she is the first one to be asked by you."

"I know."

"I remember walking past an entire delegation of the most powerful beings in the galaxy to tell this little tiny thing of a hot shot pilot that I was impressed in her—emm—abilities," Jagged Fel said and smiled at his wife, who sat between him and his son.

"I remember that," Jaina grinned back at her husband. "And I thought you were the most arrogant flyboy I've ever had the misfortune meeting. Considering, I grew up with Rogue Squadron members as close family friends, this was a hard mark to surpass."

The family sitting at the head table laughed, despite being familiar with the story. Then Jaina turned to her son, "But he did get my attention."

Zekk glanced back over the tables full of guests, all chatting among themselves. He wasn't surprised to find the princess watching him. And it emboldened him when she didn't immediately glance away from embarrassment at being caught. The meal was winding down. The last course had been served moments ago. Zekk noticed that Élivia showed no interest in the elaborate soufflé either.

After laying his shimmerlinen napkin on the table, he stood. Instantly, the banquet room fell silent. Zekk felt his heart race as he moved among the round tables to the one where she sat. The orchestra, which played soft music from its pit in the far corner of the connecting ballroom while they ate, suddenly sounded thunderous in the silence.

He felt her surprise and anxious excitement as he stopped at her table. Her grandfather looked at him. Zekk forced himself to meet the old man's eyes as he bowed from the waist. Those at the table, which included diplomats from other neighboring planets of Onderon, stood and returned the bow.

He met Élivia's beautiful hazel eyes. "Princess, I would be honored if you share the first dance with me."

She tried not to smile and said as she sat again, "I haven't finished my dessert, Your Highness."

Zekk, though, didn't let that rattle him; he could sense her thrilling excitement as clearly as his own. However, there was an undercurrent of annoyance in her as well. "Then, I shall wait."

"Élivia?" the king hissed barely audible.

She took a bite of the soufflé; she watched Zekk the entire time she delicately chewed. He grinned at her spiritedness. The room was so quiet that the sound of her fork scraping on the porcelain plate was as amplified as the music. He waited as she took another bite.

"I'm so sorry, Your Highness," King Nolin smiled, trying to cover his embarrassment and his anger. "I'm not sure my granddaughter understands her place."

"I understand perfectly, Grandfather," she said after patting her red lips with her napkin. "The prince asked me to dance and I have every intention of granting him his wish, but I love Chandrilan Hannaberry wine soufflé, and this is some of the best I've ever eaten. My compliments to the chef."

"I'll make sure he receives them, Your Highness," said Zekk. His heart raced and he wondered if his father felt like this when he confronted his mother for the first time. "By all means continue enjoying your dessert, if you wish. However, if you would join me now, I'll make up for it."

She raised a honey colored brow. "Then I shall not keep you waiting any longer, Princes Zekk."

She stood and the room let out a collective breath. She was even more stunning now Zekk seen a bit of her personality. He knew that she probably came here with the preconceived notion of disliking him and his family, since she didn't agree with her grandfather's request for admittance into the Empire. He decided he enjoyed her spirit. He took her hand and they moved out the banquet room through the row of rose colored marble columns that separated the space into two rooms. When they came to a stop in the center of the granite floor, the orchestra only waited a few heartbeats to begin the strains of an old Imperial waltz.

---

As he swirled her around the polished floor, she was thoroughly lost in his presence and his dark eyes. Élivia didn't believe in the romantic notion of love at first sight. Such things were just plot points in sappy novels and holodramas, right? But she felt completely enthralled for this handsome man who exuded physical strength, political power and mysteriousness. And all of which scared her more than she ever thought that it would. It also made her angry because she was doing exactly what her grandfather wanted of her.

The music was suddenly over and they came to a stop. Her heart raced, which had nothing to do with the dance. Breathless, she said, "I enjoyed the dance, Your Highness."

"Thank you, Your Highness, so did I." He seemed to be just as breathless, but he quickly got himself under control and grinned lopsidedly. It did nothing but make him look almost rakish. "I'm so glad that my parents hadn't wasted Imperial funds after all on those dance lessons they insisted I'd need someday."

She deadpanned, "I'm glad that they felt it important enough to put in the budget. I hate having my toes trampled."

He laughed and took her hand to lead her off the dance floor.

As they headed back to her table, she said, "You had mentioned about making it worth my while to ignore my delicious dessert and instead dance with you."

Looking at her, he seemed taken aback for a moment, then he recovered and smiled again. "Ahh…yes, I did. I've read that the palace on Onderon has a wonderful garden and parkland."

Now it was her turn to be surprised. Had he really studied the portfolios of everyone here? Or was that just a lucky guess? _No, it couldn't be, Onderon doesn't matter to most of the galaxy._ "Yes, as a matter of fact, we do. My grandmother and my mother, before she became ill, loved the gardens and had them cultivated. I'm trying to continue that tradition."

"Then I have something I think you will enjoy, Princess."

The ball went well. She danced at least three more times with Zekk Fel, each time becoming more dazzled by him and frustrated with herself because of it. Now the ball was winding down and soon it would be over. She still wasn't exactly sure what he had in mind.

He headed toward her and smiled. "Your Highness, I've made arrangements with King Nolin to stay at the palace. I hope you don't mind. He seemed rather happy about it."

_I'm sure he is. It gives him more time to sell Onderon to the Empire to make sure I never inherit the throne just to spite my father_. However she kept that to herself and countered, "Oh, I don't know. I rather enjoyed the bathtub at the embassy." She gave him sassy smile and went on, "I hope the Imperial Palace lives up to all that I've read about it."

"I think we can outdo the GA Embassy any day. And if you liked the tub there, trust me, you'll love the one in your suite." Then he took her hand and Élivia found herself not offended by his forwardness, something just felt right about it. "Now, I promised you a surprise."

---

Zekk took her through the ballroom and into the turbolift. They were quiet as it lifted them into the higher levels of the palace. Finally, it stopped and he led them down a corridor. He felt her curiosity and excitement as she wondered where they were going, realizing that they were now in the private sector of the palace. They came to a set large transparasteel doors, at which Zekk simply opened with a voice command.

She stared through the doors and gasped, "Is that what I think it is?"

He smiled and held out his hand, saying, "Come on. This was my playground when I was a child. It is really quite beautiful in here."

She took his hand again, and they moved into the botanical gardens of the palace. She looked around and laughed when a large multicolored bird flitted by. They were surrounded instantly, as the doors closed behind them, with the wonderful sounds of the massive indoor garden.

"My father had the original garden built as a memorial of sorts to the planets destroyed over the course of history since the Clone Wars. After the last civil war, my mother expanded on the idea. This level and the one below were added, and she included some of the wildlife too. She said the garden was beautiful, but missed animal life. So, she collected mostly birds and small animals to place in here. That's when the transparasteel dome was added to replace just a containment field."

She looked at him and raised a brow. "I hope there's nothing in here that will find me as delicious as I did the soufflé."

"No, there's nothing in here that will devour you." _Though, I wouldn't mind to_.

She looked sharply at him, but didn't let go of his hand. Suddenly, he wondered if she realized what he was thinking. "Good. Though it would be interesting to see you do something with that shiny glow stick you Jedi like to carry with you."

"I'm not really a Jedi." He said as they moved further along the cobblestone path.

"I know." She glanced at him. "I just don't quite understand the difference, I suppose. I obviously am as well versed in your family as you are in mine." She grinned slyly. "I also know about the Sith in your family. And since Onderon's largest and closest moon has a tomb of one of the most powerful of the ancient Sith whose residual darkness kept people from our planet for millennia, I know what they are."

He looked ahead and stiffened. He didn't enjoy discussing the three Sith Lords that came from his family—Darth Vader, Jacen Solo and Ben Skywalker. "Well, I definitely am not a Sith, either." He turned to look at her, adding, "I'm an Imperial Knight. We believe in the same principals of the Force as the Jedi, but we only concern ourselves with the interests of the Empire, and more specifically, the safety of the Emperor and the Royal Family."

She shook her head as she smirked, "Yet, you have an Imperial Knight acting as your bodyguard, do you not?"

"Yes, my Master had been my primary guard since I was an apprentice. Now, it's my cousin, Ella. She is my Master's daughter. But I'm very capable of taking care of myself, if that is what you are wondering."

They rounded a curve in the path, and for a moment, she was spellbound by the waterfall that started on the level above to fall into a large pool. Overflow continued to fall down to the level below them into another pool; from there the water was pumped through a filter then back to the top for recycling in the fall. This was what he really wanted to show her. It never failed to amaze him.

"It's beautiful," she said after a moment.

"Come, there are fish in the pool I want to show you." They sat at the edge of the pool on a stone bench to watch small nondescript fish playfully jump above the water to catch tiny insects. The small fish and the insects were released into the pool not long before they arrived by the caretaker.

He had seen the Yavin flag fish more times than he could count, but he wanted to see her reaction to the beautiful creature native to Yavin 8. He knew that it wouldn't be long the excitement of the feeding frenzy would cause the real show.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, putting her hands to her mouth in surprised fashion. Three of the half meter long fish leapt from the surface at the same time to catch the small fish which were feeding on the insects. Their long tails and side fins trailed in the air like iridescent flags of deep purple, red and turquoise green. On their heads, they displayed a fin that looked like either a yellow or purple plume, depending on the sex. Two of them were females with the oldest male of the dozen fish in the pool.

They caught their dinner and gracefully slid into the water again. She turned to him with a look of pure delight on her face. "They are wonderful!"

He laughed and said, "Yes, they are. They are known as flag fish and are from Yavin 8. Master Horn brought them back with him when he went there with his family to visit a Jedi Melodie friend of his. The one with the yellow head plum is the oldest male, the other two were females."

As he spoke other flag fish broke the water's tension to grab the small feeder fish. She watched the display while he watched her quietly for a long time. Suddenly, she turned to him and said, "So much like politics, isn't it?"

"What's that?" He quickly turned his attention to the pool.

"Big fish eats small fish."

He grinned, until he realized what she was getting at. Turning to her, he asked, "May I ask you a pointed question?"

"Yes."

"Why are you sitting here with me when I know that you don't want Onderon to join the Empire? It seems rather odd to me, especially when I don't feel loathing from you towards me. If anything, I feel the complete opposite."

She bristled a little and narrowed her eyes at him. "I would appreciate you would not use your Jedi tricks on me, Your Highness."

"I'm sorry, Princess Élivia," Zekk hoped he hadn't destroyed whatever was happening between them. "I won't do it again."

She glared at him for a moment and then turned away to watch the last of the flag fish feeding. "No, I do not like the Empire, nor do I want Onderon to be swallowed up by it. But," she looked at him, "I can't stop my grandfather from joining it. The people don't want to be part of the Empire either, but they are as defenseless against it as I am."

"I still don't understand. If the people don't want to be part of the Empire, why does King Nolin want to join? From what I know of him, I gathered he was rather power hungry."

Abruptly, she stood and moved away from the bench. "It's not that difficult to figure out. Your assessment of King Nolin is quite accurate actually, but my grandfather thinks he'll be appointed a Moff if we join the Empire, which in his mind, has more power than being a two credit king of a backwater rock most people haven't heard of before." She paused for a few heartbeats before going on, "He was hoping you would be interested in me. It's the only reason he brought me in fact. He loathes me, I him. I'm not even his heir, nor is my mother."

Her expression turned to one of confusion and she turned away, her voice becoming shaky. "I came here hoping that I'd find you totally insufferable. I want to dislike you. However, I never expected to discover that I'd—" She turned back to him, and he was stuck by the pained expression on her face. She whispered, "I'm attracted to you. I cannot deny it, so I won't. I enjoy your personality and I very much want to get to know you better. But deep down inside, I feel like I'm betraying my people. I'm supposed to be fighting the Empire, not falling for its heir."

He stood and moved toward her. She stared at him as he approached, but she didn't back away. He wanted to comfort her, to show her that she won't be betraying her people, but he honestly didn't know how. All he felt was panic that she would run out of his life as easily as she could run out of the conservatory.

Deciding that they had gone beyond the formality of titles, he said softly, "Élivia, I'm attracted to you too. I feel like I've waited my entire life for you to come into it. I know this is sudden, and I keep telling myself that it's just your beauty, or your charm, that I'm responding to, but I don't believe it. Something is happening between us, and I very much want it to continue."

---

He was so close that she couldn't breathe. His dark eyes held her captive and she was his willing prisoner. "But if I let it continue, I'm betraying the people I promised to protect from _you_. But I don't know how to stop it either. Zekk, what are you doing to me?"

He reached up and touched her cheek, when she didn't flinch, he became emboldened. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" His voice was so low she almost didn't hear him.

"I didn't until tonight," she whispered back.

His lips connected with hers and she didn't have the strength or the will to stop him. Instead she surrendered, knowing it was more than her heart she was giving up.

_ --- _

_ TBC _

_ ---_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading...


	5. Vig 4: Élivia :::: part 2 of 2

**_Vignette 4_**

**_Élivia _**

(part 2 of 2)

_Bastion _

_62 ABY _

The days passed in a whirl of activity and emotion. Zekk was sure that he was in love with the beautiful princess. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with her, and though, she was reserved and tried to keep him at a distance, she seemed to ultimately enjoy their time together sightseeing around Bastion and walking in the garden.

He couldn't deny that he wanted to prove that his parents' Empire was different then anything she may have learned about from her history lessons. They visited the university where revolutionary thinking was encouraged, not punished. They went to the museum and to the theater. Of course, they were followed everywhere by a horde of HoloNet reporters and surrounded by at least two, and sometimes three, Imperial Knights. The HoloNet attention made Élivia nervous, and though, Zekk could have easily ordered them away, he didn't. He wanted her to see that he wasn't afraid to be in the limelight for public scrutiny. 

King Nolan didn't hide his delight over the prospect of a possible courtship between the future Emperor and his granddaughter. He, in fact, did all he could to encourage the budding romance, including extending their stay by three days. However, the day finally came that the Du'prés were scheduled to leave. 

Zekk made his way to his father's office. He entered the outer chamber and smiled at the woman behind the desk. She was still striking, her blond hair pulled severely into a bun behind her head, her stylish business suit perfectly tailored to fit her every curve, and her blue eyes sharp and intelligent as she looked up to meet the person who dared walk into the Emperor's private office suite. Her name was Cera De'Locke Darco and she had been his father's assistant since he was only an admiral in the Imperial Navy. She was as loyal as a member of the fa mily, and in many ways she was. Her husband was one of Jaina Fel's Imperial Knights and their young son, Filip was assigned with his Master to guarding Zekk's grandmother, Syal.

She returned his s mile and said warmly, "Prince Zekk, it's nice to see you."

"Hello, Lady Darco, is Father detained?"

She glanced at her data pad and replied, "Actually, he should have a few moments. Baron Fel is due to meet with him in ten minutes."

He grinned as he moved toward the double inner doors. "I think Uncle Cem will understand if I make my father late."

He entered the office to find the Emperor tapping away at the keys of a datapad. He looked up and instantly replaced the look of irritation at being interrupted with one of his trademark half s miles. He looked back down at the datapad and said, "Let me finish this thought and I'll be right with you, son."

Zekk looked around the fa miliar formality of the office of his father. He easily remembered the time he and Xander Krieg were chasing Mara, and pushed the younger princess into the pedestal of Jag's favorite statue of the mythical Denon god of war. Only Jaina's Force grasp saved the ancient stone statue from being shattered into a million pieces on the marble tile floor. Needless to say that was the last time he and his friends were allowed to rough-house in the office of the galactic Emperor.

"All right, Zekk, what's brought you here and pulled you away from the charming Princess Élivia?"

Zekk swallowed and sat down in the leather chair before the substantial dark wood desk. "I wanted to ask you a question."

Jag raised a brow, intrigued. "Okay…go on."

"When did you know you were really in love with Mom?"

Jag leaned back and s miled. "Well, that's quite a question. I guess I knew when she scared me nearly to death during a battle at Borleias during the Yuuzhan Vong war. She risked her life to probably save mine." Then Jag paused, taking in his son's thoughtful expression. "You're quite taken with the princess."

"Yes, I am," Zekk sighed and said. "Dad, I want to officially ask to court her."

"You're quite young to be thinking like this, Zekk. Royal courtships aren't like simply dating a girl you like."

"But it's a little hard to date when you're the Heir Apparent to the Galactic Empire," Zekk countered. 

Jag nodded in agreement. "True. Though, you do understand that in this case courtship with Princess Élivia could look like a treaty. I was under the impression she was not happy with King Nolan's petition to the Empire."

"She isn't." Zekk stood and went to look out of the massive window that made up one entire wall of the office. It overlooked much of the Imperial City. "But I know she has feelings for me. I plan on convincing her that the Empire isn't as bad as she thinks we are."

"Have you spoken to her about a courtship?"

Zekk shook his head in the negative. "I wanted your advice first, sir." He turned and met his father's green eyes. Zekk favored his mother more than his father in appearance with dark brown hair and eyes. His grandmother Leia even mentioned that Zekk reminded her of aspects of her dead sons Anakin and Jacen. But fortunately that was where the resemblance ended; Zekk was very much his father's son in personality. "I wanted to know what you'd do."

Jag took a deep breath and s miled. "I'd follow my heart. But you have to respect her wishes, even if it hurts, Zekk. You can't make someone love you. And you can't make her put her feelings above those of her subjects. I know the people of Onderon do not wish to join Us. That is one reason I haven't officially accepted King Nolan's petition. Your mother thinks it would be best to set up one of her missions there first."

Jaina, in her capacity as Empress, oversaw most of the social aspects of the Empire. She had revamped both the healthcare and educational systems, and as a way to continue to reach out and provide help and support to planets, even those not formally part of the Empire, she came up with the Imperial Mission. On non-Imperial planets, the missions were part of the embassy. They allowed citizens of those worlds to experience the Empire, and often they would decide that life there was much better than the life they had on their home worlds. They had to secure a job on an Imperial world before they could join, but if they couldn't and were able-bodied, they could always join the Imperial military. Many orphans were taken in and became Imperial citizens this way. Some critics felt the missions were nothing more than recruiting stations for the Imperial military, but truth was, these missions often gave beings opportunities they would never have had otherwise.

"I have suggested that to Élivia and she agrees that is a possibility," Zekk said and felt a weight lift. If she learned that Jag only wanted Onderon to join if willing, it would help him ultimately convince her that his father, and Zekk by extension, weren't power-hungry tyrants, or whatever she considered them. 

"I think it best if you wait to ask for a formal courtship with the princess."

Zekk's hope fell. This wasn't what he wanted his father to suggest. "No, Dad. You just told me to follow my heart. I am. I can sense what Élivia feels for me. She's adapt at hiding most of her thoughts and feelings, but I've sensed enough to know she is as interested in me as I am in her. I would like to ask her grandfather before they leave this afternoon."

Jag raised his brow again and Zekk added quickly, "Of course, after I've spoken to her."

"I would hope so." Jag s miled, despite Zekk sensing misgivings from him. Then he said, amused, "You're so much like your mother. Why even ask for my advice if you aren't going to take it anyway?"

Zekk grinned, not the Solo trademark that one would imagine, but rather his father's half-s mile. "But I am. You told me to follow my heart. And that is precisely what I intend to do. If I get it broke, then I will have to step back and wait as you suggested, but I know she likes me. Have a good meeting with Uncle Cem. I feel him on his way." 

He gave his father a short bow and turned to leave, then his father's laugh stopped him. "I knew that I loved your mother when I confounded her after the battle, and she made me so flustered that the only thing I could think of doing was kissing her."

"Did you?" 

"Yes." Jag returned his son's identical s mile, "I suppose you could say the rest is history?" 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Iziz, Onderon _

_65 ABY _

Élivia nervously smoothed the shimmersilk skirt of her rich rose colored gown and watched anxiously as the Imperial ship came down onto the landing pad of the Iziz Palace. She waited for the_ Lightsaber_-class yacht to begin powering down before approaching it. This was a fa miliar scene for those who waited with their young queen; although, she hadn't officially courted the Imperial Prince for nearly a year.

She hadn't accepted Zekk's initial offer for courtship, much to her grandfather's irritation. She felt it was all happening too fast. She had fallen hard and fast for the handsome young prince, but she still couldn't shake the feeling she was betraying her people by seeing him. So, she asked for them to take things more slowly and entered into a friendship, instead of something as formal as courtship. Zekk had taken her rejection hard, but he agreed and for several months they only communicated in the most old-fashioned of ways—via flimsy letters and hypercomm.

Then she invited him to Onderon. She knew it was a big step and one that would incite the Onderonians, but she couldn't deny her love for him any longer. He came to her planet and spent two months visiting. It was during this time that they finally told each other of their feelings and entered into the formality of royal courtship. 

Their first official outing away from Onderon or Bastion was to the royal wedding of Hapan Queen Mother Allana Djo to Hapan Noble Oro Dé Lum. It was then that she learned the most interesting fa mily secret—the queen mother was Zekk's cousin. She was all but sworn to secrecy, since no one outside the fa mily knew of the fa milial relationship between Han and Leia Solo and the young queen. However, besides the surprise at the fa mily secret, she also realized something else; the Fel's considered her fa mily. 

The wedding had happened a year and half ago, and the fa mily more than speculated that Zekk and Élivia would be next, despite their youth. But then politics got in the way. King Nolan died unexpectedly in his sleep from a massive heart attack, leaving Onderon without an official heir. At first, the general council, which was made up of the regional governors of the planet, began to fight among themselves for power, nearly bringing the planet to civil war. Élivia refused to let that happen. She surprised them all by officially naming herself queen, putting an end to the squabble for the monarchy. She seized power from the governors and was able to hold it by promising that she would not join the Empire.

The people rallied behind her, but to keep their trust, she had to end her courtship with Zekk, which broke both of their hearts. 

That was eleven months ago, and since then she realized she could not live without him. She contacted Zekk last week and invited him to her palace. Her subjects were furious once the news hit the HoloNet that their queen was entertaining the Imperial Prince, but she hoped that she and Zekk could work something out. 

Finally, the ramp descended and down it came Zekk's usual detail of Imperial Knights, his cousin Jysella and her father, Master Valin Horn. Their red armored uniforms shining brightly in the morning sun. Behind the guards came a s miling and confident looking Zekk. 

He was as handsome as ever, dressed in a black and wine colored outfit that included a long black cape, lined with deep wine. The gold clasp, which she had presented him for his nineteenth birthday, sparkled against the black tunic. His knee high boots were a polished black against the deep wine of his trousers. His brown hair was combed back and curled around his ears. He met her eyes and gave her one his half s miles that made her heart skip a beat. She wanted nothing more than to run to him, throw herself into his arms and get lost in his kiss. But she restrained herself, staying back until he stopped before her. 

"Your Majesty," Zekk said as he bowed low, s miling with a mischievous sparkle in his dark eyes as he took in the seductively designed gown.

She s miled and greeted him si milarly, "Your Imperial Highness, welcome to Iziz."

Less than an hour later, Élivia lead him into her private chambers. After sending her handmaids away, she turned and gazed up at him. "Zekk, I've missed you so."

Zekk stepped forward and easily took her into his arms. She breathed in his spicy, masculine scent and her desire exploded. He raised an eyebrow when he sensed her feelings and said in a low voice that made her shudder, "I've missed you too."

Their lips connected and Élivia clung to him, never wanting it to end, but all too soon the need for air forced them apart. He rested his lips against hers, his breath coming fast and ragged as he pressed her against him. "I love you, Élivia. I can't live without you."

"Zekk, I love you too." She pulled away from him to meet his eyes. "But what are we going to do? Anti-Imperial sentiment is worse now since Kuat has joined the Empire than ever. The radicals are claiming your father wants to tear the GA apart without ever firing a shot."

"I know, love, but I won't let you go again," he said with a fire in his eyes that she could never deny. 

---

Zekk looked down into her hazel eyes and s miled. Her breaths were still ragged from their activity, and though he recovered quicker then her, he still was amazed by the feelings they shared when they made love. 

"Wow," she breathed. 

He chuckled and nuzzled her damp neck, then whispered in her ear, "I could say the same, you know."

She giggled. "You're just saying that."

"No," he said against her the skin of her neck. She smelled of rosewater and it made him want her all over again. He suckled on the soft skin, causing her to shiver. "You are truly amazing and I'll never get my fill of you."

Although they had taken their love into the physical realm not long after they entered their official courtship the first time, the past two weeks were truly incredible. Neither of them could quite get enough of each other. 

He kissed her again, drinking in her flavor and filling her with his love. Their passion ignited and he let her flip them, with her coming up on top. Her long honey colored hair flowed around them as they again raced for the stars. 

Breathless and finally sated, she rested on his bare chest as he held her, smoothing the tangle her wavy hair had become during their last tryst. 

Zekk suddenly made a decision he prayed she would agree with. "Élivia," he waited until she met his gaze before continuing, "I know this may not be the most romantic way of doing this." His voice was low and it nearly cracked at the emotion he felt. 

He swallowed and reached up to gently caress her cheek. It was still flushed from their lovemaking, and she s miled as she said, "I don't know. I think this is about as romantic as two people can get."

He grinned and said, "I mean for what I want to ask you. I wanted to ask this morning when we were having breakfast in the garden by your roses, but somehow knowing Ella, Master Horn and your handmaids were within earshot just made it seem wrong."

"Zekk…"

He flipped her and again positioned himself over her. Still caressing her face, he took a deep breath and plunged, knowing if she rejected him now, it would destroy him. "Élivia, marry me."

She stared up at him, her breath catching, and he thought she was about to rip his heart apart. Then she broke into a s mile as radiant as the sun. Her hands went to his stubbly face and cupped it. "Zekk…Oh…yes, I'll marry you."

He laughed and kissed her, but her joyful tears and his relieved chucking soon broke the passion. 

"But we still have to figure out what to do with Onderon. My people won't be pleased with me, Zekk. I'm their queen and they are going to see our engagement as the worst type of betrayal."

He s miled mischievously, causing her to quirk a questioning brow. "You've figured something out?"

"Possibly…" he drawled out. "Just because you're my wife, and eventually will be my empress, doesn't mean Onderon has to automatically become part of the Empire. It is my hope that by the time we have to take the throne, we can convince them that the Empire isn't a terrible thing. But I'm pretty sure we have a few years before I'm crowned Emperor."

"What's your suggestion? That I remain queen of my sovereign government while I'm married to the future ruler of an Empire that my people see as the enemy; how in the galaxy is that supposed to work?"

He shrugged and responded matter-of-factly, "I'll give you an heir."

It took her a moment to realize what he meant. He laughed at her incredulous expression and kissed her nose. "Well…I most definitely will want one."

"I…Zekk…" she sputtered. "I'm not sure I'm ready for that…yet."

"I'm not either…yet. But once we're married and settled we'll just have to have two children. One to be my heir and one for Onderon. Simple." 

She laughed and pulled him down to kiss her. He obliged and when the need for air finally separated them, he shifted his body over her and huskily said, "But I think we should practice just to make sure that, when we are ready to have kids, we know how to do it."

"Oh, Zekk Fel, you are insatiable!" she giggled as he began to feather kisses on her shoulder and then further down.

"Where you are concerned, most definitely."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Iziz, Onderon _

_66 ABY_

_"…We have been betrayed by our queen! Yes, betrayed! She has promised us that Onderon would never become part of the Empire. But what has she done? She has _married_ the Empire! She will be the Empress someday. How can we remain free, if she is the Empress? _

_"She has allowed the abomination of the Imperial Mission to be built in three of our villages. We are a community of farmers, our young people are needed to tend our farms, but instead they are being enticed by romantic stories about life in the Empire. They are being kidnapped by the Fels to enlarge their military. Soon we will not have enough young people left to farm our fields, tend our animals, or, must I point out the obvious, fight the Empire's tyranny. Jagged Fel will not stop with Kuat, or Taanab, or Malastare. He wants the galaxy and he won't stop swallowing up planets until he has it. _

_"And now Queen Élivia has all but given Onderon away through a marriage contract. I say we not stand for it! I say we get rid of her! You heard me good Citizens of Onderon—we have to get rid of the queen…" _

Onderonian Patriot, speech during a secret anti-Imperialism meeting

---

Élivia De'pré Fel, Sovereign Queen of Onderon and Princess Consort of the Heir Apparent of the Galactic Empire, made her way along the path to her rose garden. She had recently returned to Iziz after a whirlwind honeymoon that took her to thirty different planets in six months. She and Zekk were married six months ago on Onderon in the palace garden, despite the growing anti-Imperialism of the common people. 

Although, most of the general council members were pleased with the possibility of joining the Empire, Élivia insisted that Onderon would remain free from Imperial control, regardless of her marriage to its heir. However, it was her secret hope that someday she could convince the people the Empire was not as horrible as they had allowed themselves to believe. She had seen many of the Imperial planets and realized the truth—planets of the Empire were prosperous, happy places, and, for the most part, they were free societies. She had been wrong, but she knew she couldn't just go back to Onderon and start spouting pro-Imperial speeches. She had to allow the people to see what the Empire could do for Onderon. 

To help facilitate this, she allowed for two more Imperial Missions to be built in poorer areas of the planet. She had seen the types of opportunities they afforded beings on other planets she had visited while engaged to Zekk, and wanted to allow her people the same things. 

However, there was an undercurrent on Onderon, a dangerous faction that was inciting open rebellion. The most vocal of the groups was called the Onderonian Patriots. Zekk felt that she should have the leaders rooted out and arrested for stirring up trouble, but she stood her ground, pointing out it was that sort of thing that frightened the common people about the Empire in the first place. Onderon enjoyed free speech, if she sent police out into the villages to arrest those exercising that right, she would be only giving them more fuel for their cause. Of course, he realized she was right. 

Though, he was afraid for her to be back on the planet, she had to go. She had been away for too long already. She could only govern for so long from afar and her ill mother was still in Iziz. She arrived back in the palace only two weeks ago, but already severely missed her husband. Zekk had remained on Bastion, where he was preparing to go to Fondor on a diplomatic mission. From there he would come to Onderon, but that would be several weeks away.

Since accepting Zekk's proposal, Élivia found herself surrounded by Imperial Knights. She didn't dislike them as individuals; she actually considered her personal guards, Gena Horn and Master Jessi Krieg, friends, but she disliked them guarding her. With them constantly around, it made her feel as if she was afraid of her subjects. She allowed them to guard her in the public, because it was what Zekk asked of her, but while she was at the palace she ordered them to keep their distance. Jessi was extremely upset by this, stating that she had been and Imperial Knight long enough and stopped enough would be assassins to know no where was completely safe. Élivia, however, stood her ground, stating that when she was in her home she would not act as if she was afraid.

So, here she was, in her rose garden with two bewildered Imperial Knights ordered to remain away. She wanted to be alone, mainly because she wanted to think. As she snipped another of the pale yellow and lavender roses, she thought about the news her personal physician had given her just that morning. She lifted the roses to her nose and breathed in their lovely, light scent. She had suspected that she was pregnant before leaving Bastion, but was unable to confirm it. This morning her doctor gave her the good news. She was two months along and everything was going well. 

She s miled as she thought about telling Zekk about the baby. They decided not to wait after they were married to start their fa mily. She had thought once before that she was pregnant, but it turned out to be a false hope. But this time, she waited until she was certain before even consulting the physician, or telling Zekk of her suspicions. She couldn't wait until she spoke to him again.

She turned and saw another beautiful rose in its prime. Deciding that she could use one more for the bouquet she was planning on sitting in her mother's room, she reached to snip the stem. Suddenly, she heard a loud pitched whirl and looked up to see where it was coming from. At the same time, she heard yelling in the distance, but didn't understand the words. 

Before she was able to focus on where the sounds were coming from, the ballistic blaster bolt slammed into her chest, hitting her heart and exploding. She never even had time to really have a last thought or to grasp what was happening. The young queen was dead before her body landed among the roses she loved so much.

---

Wedgena Horn was not happy that Élivia ordered her and Jessi to not follow her into the garden of the palace. The queen's reasoning being that the ancient high walls that were a leftover from the original palace, were there for a reason. Gena, though, wasn't convinced. She decided that if Élivia wouldn't let her be with her in the garden, she would at least take a look around the grounds, and particularly that high wall, the queen was so confident about. 

She was about halfway around the perimeter, when her danger sense exploded. She had long ago learned never to ignore it, and this time was no different. She reached out into the Force to see what she'd discover, and was immediately bombarded with a sense of malice on the other side of the grounds—the side where the palace gardens were.

She instantly reached out to her one-time Master, Jessi Krieg, who had also been prowling around the palace with a feeling of unease. Jessi responded to Gena's meld and sent back that she too felt the sudden danger. They ran toward it, coming from opposite directions, and hoping that they got to the source of the malice before something happened. 

Gena was the first to enter the garden. She saw the queen snipping roses and instantly felt the increase in the danger. Then she sensed, as much as saw, the blaster flash from one of the guard turrets of the high wall. She screamed at Élivia, but it was too late. Before Gena could get to her in time, the queen had been shot in the chest.

She felt another blast and immediately reacted with a block with her silver bladed lightsaber. She poured anger into the meld with Jessi, who was leaping onto the wall already. Gena took off and also leapt up onto the wall. The two Imperial Knights raced toward the fleeing assassin, and he had nowhere to run. Jessi had used her comlink to contact the palace security and they where already surrounding the palace walls. The assassin attempted to make it to the ladder which had been placed behind some overgrown trees on the outside of the wall; obviously this was how he got on top of the wall to begin with. He was dressed in the uniform of the palace guard. It was easy to see how he was able to sneak into the guard turret. Over the comlink, the Knights learned that the two guards that were stationed there had been killed. 

"Stop!" Jessi yelled as she raced to get to the assassin before he was able to scramble down the ladder. When he didn't do as she commanded, she reached out into the Force and grabbed him. He spun around, shooting his blaster at Jessi.

His sudden burst of fear was easy to feel as Gena reached him first. He was still shooting, but continued to be held in Jessi's Force grip as she batted his shots away. Jessi got closer and pulled the rifle from his hands. He glared at Gena as she came up on him and held out her blade, pointing it directly at his throat.

"Surrender and you may actually live to tell why you assassinated the queen," Gena growled. 

He stared at her with wild eyes that looked more mad than anything. "Never!" he hissed and before Gena could pull her saber away, he threw himself onto the blade. Instantly, killing himself and taking with him any knowledge on who had ordered the assassination of her cousin's wife.

---

Zekk walked into the ballroom of the Iziz Palace where his wife lay in state, seeing everything as if he was outside his body. He felt his mother's love and grief as she walked beside him; he felt the sorrow of his cousin Gena and of Master Krieg as they stood by the doorway. He felt the confusion of his catatonic mother-in-law who sat in a rocking chair facing the stone table that held the still, lifeless form he had come to see. 

But the one person he wanted to feel, he couldn't. She was gone. All that was left was a shell that had once contained the one life that meant more to him than even his own. He had been on his way to Fondor when he felt her leave him. Élivia, of course, hadn't been Force-sensitive, but Zekk had bonded with her. He could sense her, even at great distances. And he felt profoundly her death.

Finally, they stopped before the stone table that held the body of his wife. She looked as if she was sleeping. Her face peaceful, her body looked relaxed, not cold and ridged. He wanted to reach out and shake her awake, to tell her that he was here. But he knew she would never grace him again with her lovely hazel eyes. 

He did reach out a shaking hand and ever so gently feathered his fingers along her cheek. Only to snatch his hand away when, not her warmth touched his fingers, but the coldness of reality.

It was that touch, that lack of heat, of life, which finally cracked the dam that had, until then, held back his tears.

Zekk sobbed and his tears came in a torrent of grief and despair. He fell onto her, grabbing up her lifeless, stiff body from the table and held onto her. 

"Élivia…why? Why did you have to leave me?" he wailed as he buried his face into her soft hair. "Why?"

---

Jaina watched her son, not really knowing what to do. He had, up until now, held the pain in, as if he really didn't believe the reports or his senses. As he asked again and again the same question, Jaina laid her hand on his back.

"Zekk…" He didn't respond and she didn't expect him to. But he did finally let go of Élivia's body. He slid down onto his knees before her and rested his head on the side of the table. 

Jaina kneeled down behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She poured her love into the bond she shared with her son. Finally, he turned tear and pain filled eyes onto her. Jaina's heart broke when she saw her proud, confident son look so lost, so hurt, and knowing that nothing she did or said would make it go away. She took him into her arms and held him, letting her own tears fall. 

"Momma, why did she have to die," his voice almost sounded like it did when he was still her little boy. "Why?" 

"I don't know, Zekk," she murmured into his ear. She kissed his cheek and held him as if he was still a child, not a grown man. "I don't know."

He sobbed again and then said, "She was pregnant. She hadn't told me yet, but I sensed the baby the last day we were together. Mom, they didn't just take my wife, they took my child too." He pulled away and suddenly his grief was replaced with something far more disturbing—anger and bitter hatred. "They murdered my baby too. I won't let them get away with this, Mom. I don't care about the Imperial policy."

"Zekk, sweetheart, you can't let…"

"No," he pulled away from Jaina, and she didn't like what she saw in his dark eyes. "I'm not going to fall to the Dark Side, but Onderon will find out just how much of a tyrant I really can be."

"Zekk, you aren't thinking clearly now."

Zekk stood up and wiped his eyes. As he stared down at the body of his pregnant wife, he saidbitterly, "No, Mother, I'm thinking very clearly. I've just declared war on the planet of Onderon."

---

She made her way through the city of Iziz, heading for the spaceport. Her mission was complete. The assassination had happened just as her Master had wanted. The Imperial army invaded the planet, and within a few weeks, had secured Onderon, taking it by force. 

The young Twi'lek s miled as she bordered her skiff and prepared it for the long journey. At first, she didn't understand what her Master hoped to accomplish, but now she saw. Imbalance and distraction were the things the Master wanted to cause. Onderon wasn't the first planet that she incited a fanatic group into insanity. It was her mission. It was her duty to her Master.

She was to go to Thyferra next, and then to Roche, and to other places, stirring up trouble, keeping the eyes of the Jedi and of the Imperial Knights and of the governments of the Galactic Alliance and the Empire away from the real danger.

Her Master.

Darth Krayt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading...


	6. Vig 5: My Mother's Daughter

**_SilverWolf77: _**Thanks so much for reading and commenting!! Yes Krayt is always up to no good...hehehe...About Zane...He'll have one more vig...the last one of this series. Which means there is one about Mara, Gena Horn, and Xander Krieg and then one more with Zekk. Then the last one with Zane

* * *

_**Vignette 5**_

_**My Mother's Daughter**_

_Hapes _

_68 ABY _

I sat on a stone bench in the jungle garden that had been my mother's when she had been queen mother. I loved the garden, but not because it reminded me of a distant planet I considered more home than Hapes, but because it reminded me of Mother. Although I was only a small child when Mother was killed, I remembered her and the love she had for me. I also remembered my mother's friend; a man I considered a friend and the man who I learned was my father. But what I remembered most about him wasn't the stuffed toys he'd bring me, or the longing gazes he'd give me when he said his good-byes; it was that he murdered my mother with a kiss, making it look like a brain hemorrhage. His name was Jacen Solo. For him I held no love, but oddly I had long ago left go of my hate, thanks to Grandmother's stories of how she was able to eventually see past the mask of Darth Vader and see the man he had once been. Now, I only pitied the man, who ripped the galaxy apart in his evil quest for power when he became Sith Lord Darth Troddeln.

But contemplating why my father chose the Dark Side wasn't why I was here, I came here to think about a decision I wished I hadn't the need to make. I looked at the flimsy bound journal on my lap. I had long ago started to keep an old-fashioned journal, always addressed to my mother, I would write out my latest dilemmas, whether they were political or personal, or a combination of both. By doing so, I usually was able to come up with a reasonable solution. I desperately hoped my mother could give me wisdom on this. I took the pen up and again applied it to the page.

_I can't help but wonder if you sat here and thought the same things, Mother. When the people began clamoring about the lack of an heir, did you sit here and think about seducing my father? _

_I never dreamt that I too would find myself in the same predicament. Although I am five years into my loving and happy marriage, I still lack an heir. We now know what the cause is, Oro is sterile possibly due to an injury he suffered as a child, an injury caused by his careless older brother. We discovered the truth on Coruscant when we went to Master Kam's reverence service a few months ago. I didn't trust a physician here, but I knew Master Tekli would never betray my confidence. I insisted that we both be tested, though I'm as regular as a chrono, I knew the problem could lie with me as easily as with Oro, but, alas, he was correct in his suspicions. He is unable to father a child. _

_We cried for hours after the news, Mother. Oro feels that he has let me down in the worst possible way, but he has not. I love him and I know that he loves me enough to agree to anything that I wish. If this truth ever gets out, I would have no choice but to divorce him and have him punished for deceiving me, even though he did not. _

_Or, I could do an even more unthinkable act to have my heir. Is this what you faced, Mother, either take a man, any man, into your bed to produce an heir, or take the man you loved, even if you could never have him? My situation is, of course, different, I have the man I love, but have to take a lover to achieve what is required of my husband, just so we can remain together. But what will my action do to us, to our love? Oro has told me that he understands what I must do, he even suggested the surrogate, but does he really? Can he really forgive me for willing betraying him? This is what frightens me and is why I dread my decision. A decision that is breaking my heart because I know exactly who that lover has to be: _

_Hosa. Oro's brother. _

I stopped writing to dry my tears, knowing that, though I was alone in the garden, I was never without my spies; I could sense them through the Force. Then I thought about how I met the De'Lum brothers at my coronation when I was sixteen. Hosa was already into his Navy career and was much older. But it was Oro, who caught my attention. He's two years older than me and had just entered the Royal Navy Academy, following in his parents' footsteps as his older brother had. His mother Ducha Leena De'Lum had been one of Grandfather Isolder's most trusted Admirals during the GA-Confederacy War and following during the turbulent years of his Regency of my throne. His father had also been in the Navy and was killed at the Battle of Mon Calamari, one of the few Hapan casualties in a battle that was a Hapan victory.

We were introduced by my grandfather, Prince Isolder, but I was young and he was unproven as a male. But I never forgot the handsome noble, and when I met him again ten years later, he had more than proven himself and I was no longer young.

I was heading to Coruscant for an economic summit and was not happy with what the GA was proposing. To alleviate some of the frustration I was feeling, I decided to head to the simulation room to safely rage my own war without ever hurting another living being. I slipped away from my guards and handmaids after I retired to my bed chamber. I loved starfighters and was an accomplished pilot in my own right.

The first ship I ever flew was the _Millennium Falcon_ when I was nine. Grandfather Han taught me everything he knew. In time, I would learn to fly Stealth-X's at the Academy. I had entered the Jedi Academy on Ossus the same year that the war ended. My grandmother helped rebuild the Order after my father and his Apprentice, his cousin Ben Skywalker, tried to destroy it by killing off the Masters. Grandmamma Leia eventually was named a Master and still sits on the Council.

I went on to learn piloting from some of the best pilots in the Jedi Order, and from my uncle and aunt, Emperor Jagged Fel and Princess Jaina, I learned to fly TIEs in simulation when I'd visit with my grandparents to the Imperial Palace. I was no stranger to starfighters, but I especially loved the agile Miy'til, the starfighter of the Hapan Navy.

I never expected anyone to be around since it was well past the beginning of the sleep cycle as I opened the door to the room filled with the odd boxes, which inside looked exactly like the interior of a Miy'til.

I suddenly sensed the presence of another being, and instinctively put my hand over the rancor tooth hilt of my lightsaber, the same one that my mother carried. "Show your self," I commanded.

He stepped from behind one of the simulators, but what struck me wasn't his handsome face, or the unruly dark hair which curled around his ears, or even his height, it was his self-assuredness. As he looked at me, he raised a dark brow over one the bluest eyes I've ever seen and bowed. "Your Majesty. What a surprise."

I stiffened, not really knowing what to say. Oro De'Lum was a commander of starfighters, much as his father had been, and was assigned to the _Dragon Queen_, the traditional flagship of the queen mother. Unlike most male Hapan nobles, Oro didn't play courtier to me, much to my dismay. After that first meeting at my coronation, I'd not seen him again, but I instantly recognized him. "Commander De'Lum, I wasn't expecting anyone to be here," I said, but in a voice not as strong as I'd have liked.

He smiled and replied, "I couldn't sleep so I came down here to get some sim time." Then he bowed again, adding, "I will leave you. Good evening, My Queen."

As he headed toward the exit, I turned and called, having no idea what inspired me to do so, "Commander."

He turned and acknowledged me, not by bowing and avoiding eye contact, but rather by gazing me directly in the eye. "Yes, My Queen?"

"Please…I wouldn't mind going against you in the simulator."

He raised that dark brow again and twisted his lips into a lopsided grin. "I would be honored," he said after a moment. Then added, "But are you sure about this? I'm one of the best pilots the Consortium has."

Now it was my turn to be surprised. I never had a man even remotely stand up to me, well, at least, not a Hapan man. As a teenager, my grandfather Han Solo and I got into more than one heated argument, usually about politics, or his latest upgrade to the _Falcon_, but we always found common ground in the pilot's seat. And with Grandfather Isolder he usually only presented a differing opinion, but never challenged me. To have a stranger talk to me so freely never happened and only made me all the more interested.

I recovered quickly and smiled. "We'll see. I've had some of the best teachers in the galaxy."

Our hour in the simulator turned out to be one of the most exciting sims I'd ever had. I shot him down twice and he hit me once, but we were fairly evenly matched. I think—no, I know—that I shocked him.

We met again two days later after my first frustrating day on Coruscant. The Embassy was holding a ball in my honor, and as I fretted about an escort, not because I required one, but because I didn't want the pressure of entertaining the usual group of courtiers that followed me everywhere, I asked Oro if he'd come to the ball. Needless to say, he was flabbergasted, but accepted.

As we entered the ball, with him walking slightly behind me as per custom, I felt the subtle surprise of those bowing to me and to my entourage of handmaids, guards and advisors. And I instantly felt the jealousy directed at Oro from every unattached nobleman in attendance, especially from the besotted courtiers. Dressed in his dress uniform, with all of his service metals gleaming, along with his family's crest, Oro was undoubtedly the most handsome man there.

After I was seated in my throne-like chair, Oro, who sat beside me, leaned over to whisper in my ear, "I think I should have brought my blaster, or you should have brought your lightsaber."

I looked at him, suddenly aware of how very close he was. His beep blue eyes captivated me as I asked softly, "Why would we need our weapons?" There was no way for him to know that under my elaborate gown, strapped to my thigh, was my lightsaber. I never went anywhere without it. "We are surrounded by Royal Guards."

He gave me one of his lopsided smirks that I found so charming and replied, "Because, My Queen, I'm not sure I will escape this alive. If looks could kill, I'd have been dead a hundred times over."

I smiled and did the most unthinkably daring thing; I reached up and laid my hand on his cheek. He didn't flinch at my unexpected touch, but I could sense his shock. However, that wasn't all I sensed, I also felt his encouragement of my attention. Before I removed my bold hand, I said, "If they begin to throw more than jealous looks at you, I will be here to protect you. I never go anywhere without my lightsaber."

I'm sure he was wondering where in the classically very Hapan gown I could possibly hide a lightsaber. Finally, he smiled that charming grin that has ever since caused my heart to skip a beat. Then rather roguishly he said, "I'd be very interested in finding out your hiding spot, My Queen."

He continued to gaze into my eyes. "Maybe someday I'll enlighten you." I definitely felt his attraction to me, but, despite his seductive words, I also felt his hesitation. I learned later that he was afraid that I may have been toying with him, and even though I was the queen mother and very beautiful, he didn't want to ever be toyed with, which was exactly the reason he had dodged his mother's insistence that he become a courtier before now.

Once the orchestra began, I asked him to dance with me, and we entered our first of many dances that night. He was one of the most gracious men I've ever met. Yet, he possessed enough arrogance to make him shine. He oddly held no fear of me, and because of it, I found our chit-chat wasn't the usual fluff I was used to from the men who normally tried to win my favor. Instead, our light conversation was as much banter as it was anything. We danced the night away and spent the evening back in my private chambers of the Embassy talking about everything and anything.

Oro told me later that he had fallen in love with me that night, and I most definitely fell hard for him.

From that night, we entered a formal courtship.

I will never forget the night I asked him to become my consort. I invited him to the palace, where he was anything but a stranger by now. We had a private dinner that I insisted be served by service droids. The reason I wanted no other human ears around was, not because I intended to seduce my main courtier, but because I was about to tell him a secret no one in the Consortium, outside of my grandfather, was aware of.

We eat on the balcony overlooking my jungle garden. I had long ago had a privacy shield placed to protect me from unwanted listeners and the garden was free of spying eyes, I had used the Force to ensure that. The sun had set and the dim light from the Mists mixed with that of the moons and the hundreds of flame candles that lit the stone hideaway to cast a soft light over us. I was dressed rather daringly in a long, fitted, black gown which was backless and showed an interesting amount of cleavage. He was dressed impeccably in royal blue formalwear which did nothing but make his eyes all the more intense.

After the meal come to a close and the droids cleared the last of our plates, I sent them away, with the orders not to return until summoned. Oro watched me carefully. I could feel his desire stirring in him. He would never act on it, not until I made the first move, but he clearly expected something to happen. That was the moment I decided that he had to finally know the truth.

We moved from the table to a double chaise lounge with our wine glasses in hand. After settling back and sipping my wine, I finally said, "Oro, there is something of vital importance that I need to share with you."

He physically stiffened, a reaction to my serious tone, and sat his wine glass on the side table. "Go ahead, Allana."

I forced myself not to look away as I went on, "I love you."

He grinned. "Well, that is vitally important. I love you too."

I shook my head and looked down at my clinched hands in my lap. Seeing my reaction, he quickly sobered again and asked, "That's not it, is it?"

I looked up at him and shook my head. I bit my lower lip, an insecure response that I had long ago broke myself of. But I was unconfident, I was frightened. If Oro rejected me for this…I didn't even want to think about what I'd have to do.

"Oro, I know who my father was."

He relaxed a little and smiled, saying, "I never doubted that you did. And since you have allowed our relationship to go this far, I feel fairly confident that we do not share any close relatives. I believe my uncle was once a courtier of your mother's."

"No—no, we don't share any relatives." I took his hands into mine and lifted his right palm to place a tender kiss on it. "Oro, my father wasn't Hapan and his identity must remain secret. If it is revealed, not only will my hold on my throne be threatened, but also my life. Do you understand this?"

"Allana, if it is that important to remain hidden, why bring it up? I do not care who your father was. I only care that you love me. And that I love you more than anything. I do not want you jeopardizing yourself just to tell me something that does not matter to me."

I shook my head and tried again. "No, you must know." I paused again, and as I gazed deeply in his eyes, I found the courage in the love I saw there. So quietly that it was barely a whisper, I said, "My father was Jacen Solo. The Sith Lord who killed my mother."

His eyes widened ever so slightly, but other than that, his surprise was not what I had expected. He took me into his arms and gently kissed my forehead. I felt his love for me, and in that instant, everything came out in a rush. All the years of keeping this terrible secret came tumbling out of me. I told him everything. From my vision as a child, to the evil I felt touch my mind when Jacen was killed, to my fear and hatred of him in the years that followed. I told him how Grandmother Leia helped me through those times with stories about her struggle with coming to terms with who her father had been and what he had become, and how she told me about the loving relationship Jacen and my mother had when they were young.

He listened to everything and in the end, after all the tears were shed, he looked into my eyes and said huskily, "And none of that changes what I feel for you, my beautiful queen. If anything, it makes me love you all the more, because the one thing I love most about you is your strength—an inner strength and courage that few Hapan noblewomen have, and often they try to make up their lack with cruelty. You are not afraid of anything, Allana, and because of that, you are one of the kindest people I know."

I laid my hands on his handsomely chiseled face, cupping it. Sniffing in a sob, I smiled through my tears and said, "Commander Oro De'Lum, would you do me and the people of Hapes the honor of becoming my royal consort?"

He stared at me and for a moment I thought that he didn't understand me. I asked again, whispering, "Will you marry me?"

I instantly found myself pressed up against him with his arms around me and his mouth covering mine in a breathtaking kiss. I giggled as I broke the kiss and gazed at him. "I hope that means yes."

He laughed and kissed my forehead. "Yes! It means yes. Oh, Allana…" I pulled him back to me, and this time, I kissed him.

That night, Oro became my first and only lover. It surprised him greatly that he was my first. I wasn't young anymore; I was twenty-seven. However, I had always wanted to be loved by the man I gave myself to for the first time, and I wanted to be sure that I loved him.

In this I think I was very much like my mother, but unlike my mother, I could, in fact, have the man I loved with my subjects' blessing. Though, the people were discussing the lack of an heir and my increasing age, they thought I was doing something about it and kept their clamoring to a minimum. If they only knew.

Four months later, in a ceremony attended by dignitaries from across the galaxy, Oro became my prince by pledging his life, loyalty and fidelity to only me.

And the people of Hapes held their breath, waiting for the announcement that I would finally secure my line with an heir. They soon stopped holding their breaths, and instead, began to speculate as to why I hadn't yet produced one.

Almost two years passed and in that time I never once became pregnant. Finally, Oro began wondering if something was wrong, especially with him. However, he knew the dangers as well as I did, concerning seeing a Hapan physician. I asked Aunt Jaina if her personal physician could see us when Oro and I attended the wedding of my cousin Zekk to the queen of Onderon, Élivia Du'Pré. But she feared the same thing, a loose tongue, or a greedy trait within the doctor could spell doom for us.

Another year and a half passed, before we would discover the awful truth. Master Kam Solusar died quietly in his sleep; he had lived a full life and was nearly a hundred years old. As with most Jedi Masters, he disappeared into the Force, but because of his contributions to the Jedi and to the galaxy as a whole, the Council decided to hold a reverence service at the Temple on Coruscant. It was there that I asked Master Healer Tekli to conduct the necessary tests.

As Oro suspected, the problem of our infertility lied with him. He had been only three when his brother Hosa and he were in an accident with a child's speederbike. Hosa was driving, being three years Oro's senior, but was being reckless by going too fast and almost killed them both. Oro had been thrown from the bike and sustained more series injuries, but never had a physician ever told him that his ability to have children would be affected. Tekli told us that probably, since Oro had been so young, they hadn't known.

Suddenly, I was brought back to the present and looked back to the journal, but before I could again pick up my pen, he took the old book from me as he sat beside me. I watched as my husband's vividly blue eyes read my words to my mother. Then he slowly closed the book, laying it in his lap and covering it with his hands.

After a long moment, he turned to me and said, "Allana, do you know why I suggested Hosa?"

I shook my head and whispered, "No."

He gave me one of his smiles and I felt my stomach clinch. "Because, my love, I know I can trust him. My brother and I may not have always seen eye to eye, but we've always been close. He knows how much I love you, Allana, and I know he would never hurt you—or me."

"Oro, I wish to all the gods of the galaxy there was some other way. But unless we leave Hapes—"

He touched my lips and finished my thought, "We cannot risk discovery. Hapan queens have always taken lovers, Allana. No one would ever suspect anything if Hosa suddenly shows up more than usual, even when I'm not around." He ran his hand through his almost black hair and sighed; finally, he added, "Force, I wish we could walk into a clinic and do this in a test tube, but we can't."

"I'm afraid that you will resent me afterward."

He met my gaze as he reached out with his hand, touching my face. "I could never resent you, Allana. I love you. You could just as easily have divorced me, or taken a lover without me knowing. I'm happy that you let me help you in this decision." He feathered his fingers over my cheek and slowly snaked the hand behind my head, under my braids. "I told you once that you were the strongest woman I know. That hasn't changed." Then he leaned in and kissed me, so tenderly that I thought I would cry.

Finally, he pulled away and looked deeply into my eyes. "He will be here soon. I'm going to conduct a tour of the _Dragon Queen_." Then he kissed me again on the forehead and went to stand, but I stopped him.

"Oro," my voice cracked as our eyes met, "I love you. I'm sorry."

He stood and simply said, "I know." I hoped he was acknowledging both declarations as I watched him leave my garden.

Moments later I felt his presence. I looked up to find Hosa De'Lum heading my way. His long, dark blond hair unbound and brown eyes full of arrogance. He was the complete opposite of my Oro in so many ways. He wore an expression that was very similar to Oro's lopsided grin. However, on Oro it was charming, on Hosa it was cocky.

He bowed deeply with his usual flourish, and with that cocky grin, said, "Your Majesty, I understand you're having a bit of a problem that my dear bother has asked me to fix."

I never wanted to run away so badly in my life.

* * *

Nine Months Later, 69 ABY

_Allana's Journal_

_I have an heir, Mother. Your granddaughter was born yesterday and we named her in your honor, Tenel Ka'lee. She is so beautiful. Her eyes are so blue that the doctor thinks they will remain and not change, which will thrill me if she has somehow through the genetic lottery inherited Oro's blue eyes. I expected her to have brown eyes since both Hosa and I have brown eyes. She has most definitely inherited Oro's almost black hair. Hosa's is a dark blond like his mother's and mine is as red as yours had been, so you can imagine our shock at her dark hair._

_Fortunately for me, it only took one night with Hosa to become pregnant, but that one time was horrid. I cried inwardly the entire time and sobbed for hours after he left. He was a gentle lover, but he was not my husband. I took no pleasure from the deed, and I hope Oro believes this. Hosa did surprise me by saying that he was sorry if his carelessness as a child had contributed to Oro's inability to have children. Despite all of Hosa's flamboyant arrogance, he truly loves his brother, and he took no more pleasure from what we were doing than I did. However, that didn't make it easier for me. Oro has never asked me about that night he spent on the _Dragon Queen_, while I conceived a child with his older brother, and I have never brought it up. I think we both wanted to forget about how we had our daughter, my heir._

_Hosa is happy with what he received for his part. He has sworn that he will never claim Tenel in anyway except as her loving uncle, which both Oro and I believe. He also was given an admiralty, something not many males have achieved, with the prized new Battle__ Dragon _Pirate's Pride_ as his flagship. _

_As for Oro, I can feel his love for Tenel Ka'lee. I see it in his beautiful eyes every time he looks at her. And I feel his love for me, Mother. I truly have been blessed. I only hope you felt the same strong, overwhelming emotion at one time from the man who became my father… _

* * *

Thanks for reading...


	7. Vig 6: The Queen of Hearts ::part 1 of 2

**Ronik Pierion** -- Thanks for reading!! Yeah, that chapter made me almost cry when I wrote it.

**SilverWolf77** -- Thank you!! I think it would be easy for Leia and Allana to become close and they definitely have the Sith-lord-for-a-father connection…

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Vignette 6**_

_**The Queen of Hearts**_

(Part 1 of 2)

_Carannia, Serenno_

69 ABY

The memory came to her like a whisper on the breeze, unbidden, but not completely unwanted.

_They ran through the field of red and yellow Coronet poppies, away from the adults gathered under the pavilion. She disliked the Reserve in the Southern Hemisphere of Corellia where the Horns, including the Jedi Master, his wife and grandson, the Antilles, and the Kriegs often came for their vacations. She was there because Jysella had invited her, but she didn't come to be her cousin's best friend. She came for only one reason—because he would be there._

_"Mara, wait up!" he called after her as she dashed into a copse of trees and dark natural red granite. _

_The laugh she loosed was as carefree as the wind whistling around her black mane of hair. Finally, deep within the confines of the trees she leapt onto a jutting red rock and spread her arms out wide._

_"What the Sith has gotten into you?" he asked as he came to a stop before her perch._

_Looking down at him, she smiled and announced, "I'm going to be the queen of the galaxy!"_

_He laughed and said, "I hate to break this to you, but I don't think that will happen, Your Highness."_

_She dropped her arms and shrugged. Jumping off the rock, she landed before him and affirmed, "Okay, but I want to be the queen of something."_

_She felt his change of mood as he stared down into her eyes and she never felt so alive. She took a step toward him and saw his breath catch. The young fifteen-year-old princess understood her affect on boys. Xander Krieg wasn't the first young man she noticed watching her, but the young Imperial Knight Apprentice was the first she openly encouraged._

_She slowly pushed her hair off her face as she gazed back at him and whispered, "Even if it is as simple as your heart."_

_"Mara…" he breathed and touched her cheek. His touch was gentle and she felt her heart race. But she wanted more than his fingers to touch her._

_Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers through his red-gold hair. She felt his uncertainty and it surprised her. Cocking her head to the side, she gently accused, "You've never kissed a girl."_

_The flush that instantly turned his pale cheeks a bright scarlet only served to make the slightly older boy even more handsome in Mara's mind. "Well…I haven't actually had the opportunity to be with too many girls."_

_She smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Since when? Last time I took notice, which mind you is often, most of your friends are girls, including your so-called best friend."_

_If it was possible, the sixteen-year-old became redder as he stammered, "Ella would flay me with her lightsaber if I even considered kissing her and Gena doesn't count—she's my best friend. And you—you are the Imperial Princess, which means you're out of my league."_

_"But you considered kissing me?" _

_Xander Krieg, son of her father's Grand Admiral and Imperial Knight Master Jessi Chivel Krieg, stared into her green eyes with his light amber brown, which almost looked orange in certain lights. He unconsciously had wrapped his arms around her narrow waist and she let him pull her closer to him. She relished the feel of his young, lean body pressed against her._

_"Have you ever kissed a boy?" he surprised her by asking instead of answering her question._

_She gazed up at him and slowly shook her head as she whispered, "No. I've only ever wanted to be kissed by you."_

She would never forget that first kiss. It was sweet and innocent and so full of young love. A love she still felt.

Princess Mara Fel unwittingly touched her lips as she remembered, allowing herself to forget about what was to happen today.

Today was her wedding day, but she wasn't marrying the man she loved.

As she dropped her hand to her side, she gazed at the image reflected back at her from the mirror. She was dressed in the gown her mother had worn 25 years before when she married her father. But she felt like she cheapened the gown's meaning by wearing it today. As a young girl she loved to look at the elaborate gown, which would be displayed in the palace on the wedding anniversary of the Emperor Jagged Fel and the Princess of Alderaan, Jaina Organa Solo. When she was a teen she had told her mother that she wanted to wear the gown on her wedding day, and Jaina had been more than thrilled about the prospect. They had always been close, and Jaina being Mara's Master hadn't diminished the love between mother and daughter.

However, now, she wished her mother hadn't remembered her promise. When she asked to wear the gown she had only thought about wearing it on the day she married Xander. However, she wasn't pledging herself to the boy who had shared her first kiss and later became her first lover. She was marrying someone else. She had accepted Jaina's offer because she'd rather wear her mother's gown than have to go through the turmoil of having one made for her. She just hadn't thought about what the gown had meant to Jaina. But Mara couldn't have backed out after Jaina tearfully and loving gifted her daughter with the dress, her mother would have been heartbroken if she had refused.

And Mara had already broken enough hearts already, including her own.

It wasn't that she didn't feel anything for her groom. She did. But it wasn't the blinding, breathless love she felt for Xander.

However, she couldn't have what she wanted with him. It wasn't enough to be just the queen of his heart anymore; she wanted to be queen of much, much more.

And for that, she had to marry royally.

She met the ruling Count of Serenno a year ago at a ball she had attended on Coruscant for a diplomatic function. She was instantly attracted to him, but it wasn't only his strong features, great body, sandy blond hair and intense blue eyes that drew her to him. He was also powerful politically. Keslin Migul was seventeen years older than her, a widower with two pre-teen sons, and among the richest men on the Outer Rim. Not to mention, his family had ruled wealthy Serenno since the death of Count Dooku.

Mara let him woo her, and woo her he did. She knew his interest was born from the prospect of allying with her father and good old-fashioned lust. However, she didn't mind, she was getting something out of their relationship as well. Once they would be married, she would be made the Countess Migul, and, since Serenno joined the Empire, she would be Moff of the sector that included the Serenno System, something she could never achieve by staying in the Empire—something she could never achieve if she married the man she loved. Sure she was the Princess Mara Fel, but when her brother was heir that left little for her.

Once they officially become engaged, Keslin invited her to his sea-side, country estate north of Carannia, and Mara fell in love with the planet. It was so different from Bastion. It reminded her somewhat of Corellia, but, yet, there was an aristocratic air to the society that she could relate to, unlike the wild and independent Corellia.

She got along well with the Count's two sons, and she was even glad that they existed. She figured there would come a day when she would want a child, but she didn't have any pressure to produce an heir.

Suddenly, a soft knock sounded on the carved wooden door. She turned away from the mirror and took a deep breath. Allowing the smile she had practiced over the past year to grace her beautiful face, she called out, "Come in."

Emperor Jagged Fel entered the room and stopped dead in his tracks. She watched as he took in the sight before him and swallowed hard. Finally, he met her eyes and let one of his half smiles tug at his lips.

"You're beautiful, Princess."

She could feel his jumbled emotions, but he hid them well. Her father supported his daughter's decision in her choice of mate, but he had no idea that she didn't really love him. Mara had led her family to believe she loved Keslin, she knew they would never have allowed her to enter into a loveless marriage, no matter how it benefited the Empire. Serenno was a wealthy system, and the Empire could always use a new source of credits. Not that they were hurting fanatically, but there could never be too many credits in the treasury.

"Thank you, Daddy," she quietly replied and turned away from him to finish arranging the diamond and gold diadem that she had been given for her sixteenth birthday.

He stepped closer and reached out to fleetingly touch the row of incredibly tiny pearl buttons on the back of the gown. He let out a laugh and she looked over her shoulder at him. "Daddy?"

He pulled his hand away and shook his head, but as he snickered at a private memory he said, "Has you mother ever told you that I hated this gown?"

Mara turned back and shook her head intrigued. "No. Though she did tell me to make sure Keslin doesn't try to undress me." She then grinned mischievously and added, "Seems you had a bit of difficulty with that."

Jag raised his scarred brow and Mara giggled at the utter look of incredulity that blanked his handsome features.

Finally, he choked out, "I don't know what disturbs me more—the thought of Migul undressing my daughter, or the thought of my wife and my daughter sharing secrets about _my _wedding night."

Mara made an appalled face as she leaned in to kiss her father on the cheek. After pulling away, she assured, "Don't worry, I don't want to know anymore than what Mom told me, which was that you thought the buttons were for function, not just design."

Chuckling, Jag hugged her and kissed her forehead. After pulling back, he sobered and said as he met her eyes, "I love you, Mara. I hope you are as happy in your marriage as your mother and I have been in ours."

She smiled and patted his cheek. "I love you too, Daddy." Her heart ached again as she murmured the lie she must, "It will be."

There was another soft knock, but the door opened before either one of them had the chance to respond. Mara watched as her mother glided into the room. "Hi, sweetie, are you ready?"

She forced a smile and pushed her real emotions deeper. Releasing her father, she took his hand and said with far more enthusiasm then she felt, "Yes, I've never been more so."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Imperial Palace, Bastion_

75 ABY

With arms crossed over his bare chest, he paced the floor of the bedroom and again looked at the chrono that sat on the mantel of the fireplace that made up one whole wall of the lavishly decorated suite. She was supposed to have been here an hour ago. He should be worried, not annoyed by what kept her, but he wasn't. She had a Moffs' Council meeting earlier that evening, and he had been given a cryptic flimsy note by her assistant two hours into the session. The note simply contained a time and a simple, _"I'll see you then"_, and Xander immediately understood.

He had left the outer chambers of the Council Chambers, which were located in the lower part of the palace, and made his way discreetly to her rooms. Although, he was worried that she would be so late, he didn't reach for her in the Force. He had long ago severed any bond he had with the woman he had loved; it was easier to deal with day to day life that way.

Xander Krieg hated what he was doing. He had never wanted to become her paramour, but that was what he was. He had only wanted to love her, but now he wasn't even sure he did anymore. Dropping to the edge of the bed they conducted most of their illicit affair, he sucked in a breath and let his mind wonder back to the beginning.

_Walking along the maundering path of the garden, Mara was shielding him—again, but, then, she had been doing that a lot lately, ever since she met Count Keslin Migul. He suspected that there could be something going on between them, but he never expected it to be more than friendship. After all, he was old enough to be Mara's father. "So, what did the old man want? You've surely been spending a lot of time with him."_

_She stopped abruptly and stared at the waterfall ahead. "Mara?"_

_She finally turned and met his gaze, her green eyes burning with something he couldn't discern. After a long moment of her searching his eyes, she quietly informed, "I've accepted Count Migul's request for courtship."_

_"What?" he all but squeaked, rounding on her. Grabbing her arms, he stared hard at her and demanded, "How can you do this to me, Mara? I thought you loved me."_

_"I'm sorry, Xander."_

_"You're kriffing sorry!" he yelled and spun away from her as he ran both hands through his longer-than-regulation red hair. Turning back, he asked, "Do you love him?"_

_She stepped closer and pulled her lower lip between her teeth. "No."_

_"Then why are you doing this?"_

_She tried to touch his arm, but he stepped out of her reach. Letting out a shuddering sigh, she dropped her arm and responded, "The Empire needs Serenno."_

_Incredulously he repeated, "_The Empire needs Serenno_?" Then he shook his head and bitterly let out a strangled laugh. "Oh, I get it! Your brother has set himself up as king of Onderon and you don't want to be left out. You can't inherit the throne, but you always did want to be the queen. You've always been as ambitious as a Hutt. I'm glad that you and your brother are as close as you are, or the IK wouldn't have to worry about outsiders wanting to assassinate him, we'd have to worry about _you_."_

_She looked like he had slapped her. She stepped back and narrowed her eyes as her anger took hold. In a deadly calm voice she demanded, "I hope that you are through."_

_When he didn't say anything but openly glared at her, she said, "Yes, I want more than to idle my life away as Princess Mara, socialite. I want to contribute to something, to the Empire. As the Countess Migul, I'll be able to do that. I'm hoping that once Serenno enters the Empire, I'll be made Moff. Isn't it ironic that as Moff Fel I'll have more say in what goes on in the government of the Empire than as Princess Fel?"_

She broke his heart that day. He had always known she was ambitious, but he had hoped his love for her would be enough. However, he was nothing. He was only an Imperial Knight and had no claim to nobility. In fact, he wasn't even sure her father would have allowed him to marry her, even if she was willing. It was no secret that Jagged and Jaina Fel hoped to add all the royal blood to their line as they could, as long as their children found love in their partners.

He instantly requested a transfer after that day in the garden. He didn't care who he was sent to protect at that point, just as long as it wasn't Mara. However, his request had been flatly declined by the Master who made up the assignments, his own mother. Jessi refused to move him, and without a good explanation, she had no intention of doing so. It infuriated him, that she wouldn't accept his excuse of needing a change, leaving it at that. He had tried to explain to his mother why it wasn't going to work any more with Mara, but without divulging the love he felt for the princess, and, most likely, the sexual affair they had carried on since they became adults, he couldn't tell her the real reason he didn't want to be around the princess—his jealousy and broken heart. But it didn't matter anyway, Mara got to her daddy and Xander's arguments were all put aside when the order came down from the Emperor that Xander had been Mara's guard since his knighting and he would remain her guard. The Emperor trusted no one else to protect his temperamental daughter.

Their relationship was extremely strained, and Xander could barely stand to be in the same room with the man he considered too old for her. And he had from the moment he met him, got the impression that the count didn't like Xander either. However, surprisingly, Mara hid the change in their friendship from their families and friends, just as she hid her lack of affection for the count.

Xander stood from the large canopied bed and moved over before the large window. He activated the tinting control to decrease it enough to allow him to look out over the city that spread out before him. After a long time his mind flickered back to the week before her wedding—and the night that sealed their fate.

As for Migul's feelings toward Mara, Xander suspected they didn't go deeper than lust and what the man could gain from joining the Empire. It angered him and eventually he brought it up to Mara.

_"He doesn't love you."_

_She looked up from the large case in which she was packing her smallclothes. He watched as she finished folding a bra and laid it in the case. Then she turned and folded her arms over her chest. Letting out a long breath, she said, "I know and I know about his mistresses as well. But then I don't particularly have any love for him either."_

_Xander moved before he realized what he was doing, but stopped halfway between the door and her. "Then why do this? Mara, it's not right."_

_She huffed and declared, "Why isn't it right? Xander, most royal marriages, actually, most marriages where there's something to be gained are arranged, loveless marriages. The type my parents have and my brother had are few and far between."_

_"But this isn't arranged."_

_She raised a delicate black brow, inquiring, "It's not? I'm gaining something I desperately want, and Keslin is getting what he wants."_

_Xander ran his hand through his hair before stating, "That may be true, but for a marriage to be arranged someone has to arrange it."_

_He knew it was a lame argument before he even spoke, but he had one last chance before he lost her forever. _

_"Xander," she softly said as she moved to meet him, "our marriage will be as much arranged as any other, and just as seeped in lies and deceit as most. As long as he gets what he wants, and I get what I want, we can pretend to the outer world and to each other that we're in love." _

_She paused and reached up to touch his face. He wanted to move away, but in the months since her bomb in the garden, Xander had realized that he loved her and was glad that he could be there to protect her. However, more than anything he wanted her touch. He closed his eyes and left out a silent gasp as her fingers threaded themselves within the thick strands of his hair. _

_"Mara…please…don't."_

_She pressed herself against him, and despite his armor, he could feel her body, full and luscious. She leaned in and placed light kisses on his square jaw to his ear. She had to stand on tip-toe and stretch to reach, but she managed to whisper in his ear, her hot breath causing a shudder of desire to race through him. "Xander, I still only love you. I want only you."_

_He opened his eyes and pulled out of her embrace enough to gaze evocatively into her eyes. "I won't be your boy-toy, Mara."_

_She smiled and feathered the backs of her fingers over his cheek. "I'm not asking you to be my 'boy-toy'. Xander, I'm asking you to be what you've always been to me since that first kiss on Corellia—my friend and my lover."_

_He needed no further coaxing. They kissed with a desperate passion that he didn't realize she harbored. As her lips opened to allow him to ravage the sweet recesses of her mouth, her fingers quickly found the fasteners to his red and black armor. By the time the need for air forced them apart, Mara had most of his upper body armor strewn on her bedroom floor. _

Suddenly, the sound of an outer door hissing open and then closed drew his attention back to the present. As he turned from the window, he reset the tinting. The last thing they needed was for an over-zealous member of the paparazzi peeping through the Countess's window. Moving away, he watched her enter her bedroom.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

She looked up and let her eyes travel over his powerfully built body. He was naked, save for a pair of black silk boxers. Suddenly feeling exposed to her unabashed gaze, he crossed his arms before his chest.

Taking the hint, she turned away and moved into her dressing room. He heard the rustling of fine brocade cloth and realized she was undressing. There had been a time when he would have never allowed her to undress herself while he was present. Finally, she said, "I'm sorry. But Moff Leital decided that I had to be present for his triad on what the Jedi are doing on Ossus with their experimenting with Yuuzhan Vong technology."

She stepped out of the dressing room and gave him a seductive smile. She wasn't wearing a thing and Xander couldn't help but let his desire spike. "Are you going to stand there all evening, or would you like to join me in the shower?"

Taking a deep breath and realizing that he wasn't going to win the battle with himself tonight, he grinned and dropped his arms from where he still had them crossed over his chest. As he moved toward her, and finally taking her into his arms, he huskily replied, "I've already showered, but I can see where you may need someone to scrub your back."

X

Later Mara ran her hand over his bear skin, relishing the springy feel of the fine hairs that covered his legs and back as he laid on his stomach with his head on her shoulder. She loved these quiet moments as they shared the wonderful warm glow of their lovemaking. But she could sense a change in Xander. He no longer connected with their bond, even during the heat of passion. He was pulling away from her and she hated it.

"Xander?"

"Emmm…"

"What's happening to us?"

He lifted his head off her shoulder and met her gaze. His normally golden brown eyes appeared dark in the low light cast by the fireplace and the few dim lamps on the mantel. He furrowed his brow and moved to sit up on the edge of the bed.

She knew his need for distance between them wasn't a good sign. Finally, after a long pause, he looked behind him at her sitting form and stated, "I can't do this anymore, Mara."

"What do you mean?" she asked as she moved to sit beside him and propped against the carved dark wood of the headboard.

"Mara, this sneaking around, the lies to everyone, the jealousy I feel when I know you are with Migul—it's driving me crazy."

"It's always driven you crazy, Xander."

He groaned and stood up, but as he did so he pulled the comforter with him. Wrapping himself up in it, he turned to face her. She had also covered herself with the sheet.

A long silence stretched between them, but finally he said, "I'm asking for a transfer, and this time I don't want you running to Daddy to prevent it."

She came off the bed and stopped before him, clutching the linen to her chest. "I won't let you. I love you, Xander. You keep me sane."

"And what of my sanity, Mara?" He didn't wait for her answer and instead whispered, "The fact of the matter is I'm not sure I love you anymore."

She stared at him astonished. He had always loved her, and despite her marriage which included a healthy sex life with her husband, she loved him. "You can't leave me."

"Yes, I can. Gena has offered me a chance to work with Intel with her, and I think I will take her up on the offer, once I'm released from your service."

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "Oh, I should have known my dear little cousin was involved in this."

He stepped back and practically yelled, "Well, don't you have a fine perch to spew jealous pronouncements from, Your Highness." Running his hand though his unruly hair, he more calmly said, "Mara, Gena still is my best friend; she always has been even when I loved you with all of my being. It was Gena who would help me though the tough parts."

Suddenly, realization dawned on her and she gaped at him. "You've told her about _us_?"

"Yes. A long time ago, actually, and then I told her about our affair. Mara, I don't want to leave you ranting and raving. But you have to see that we aren't the same. Maybe if you were married to me, I wouldn't have lost my love for you. But you've changed and so have I. It's time to say good-bye."

As she watched him move toward the dressing room, Mara let her hand drift down to her lower abdomen. She had planed on telling him tonight, but now she knew he could never know.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Carannia, Serenno_

Two Months Later

"A baby?"

"Yes, Keslin, we're going to have a son."

"That's impossible, darling; I can't have any more children. I had a vasectomy after Tad was born."

"You've never told me that," she accused, taken aback by the news. She sat back in the elegant repulsor couch and stared at her husband across the salon. The day was warm and all of the windows were all open to the salty ocean breeze.

His harsh laughter met her ears and she cringed. "You never asked." After he calmed he asked, "So, how far along are you?"

"Almost four months," she replied quietly, knowing there was no point in lying.

He nodded as he said, "Ahh… interesting…four months ago you were on Bastion and I was here. Not to mention the fact I've been sterilized. Why, darling, I think that could be construed a miracle of the Force. Don't you?"

Finally, she had enough. Angrily, she stood from the couch and faced him. "So, you can guess the baby isn't yours. What are you going to do? Divorce me? I'm sure that would go over well with the Emperor, Count Migul." Then she let a feral grin snake onto her full lips. "Of course, I could bring up the countless mistresses you've had over the years. I've only ever had one lover."

He glared at her and she went on, "Look, Keslin, we've been dancing around this for six years. We both know what we have here, and you are no more eager to give up the perks of being the Emperor's son-in-law than I'm willing to give up being the sector's Moff. You have your heir. All I ask is that you claim the child as yours and leave it at that." She paused for a moment and then said quietly, "My brother has no intention of ever marrying again, and his heir died when his wife did. That leaves _our_ son as my brother's only heir. Think about that, and tell me you don't want to calm him as your own."

They stared at each other for a long time, then, finally, he stated, "I will claim your bastard, Mara, but he will not bare my name. He will be a Fel and have no claim to the House of Migul." He turned and headed out of the salon door. There he turned and asked, "Does Krieg know?"

"No, and he never will."

(tbc in part 2)

* * *

Thanks for reading...


	8. Vig 7: The Queen of Hearts::part 2 of 2

**_Vignette 7_**

**_The Queen of Hearts _**  
(Part 2 of 2)

_Bastion  
75 ABY_

The cantina was one that he didn't frequent, and he was hoping that he didn't run into anyone he knew here either. Xander wanted to be alone. Mara had finally left to go back to Serenno with a new Imperial Knight to guard her. He irreverently wondered how long Filip Draco would be able to resist Mara's charm. Xander knew the younger man had had his eye on her for along time. _But then who doesn't, _Xander shook his head with the thought and lifted the glass of Corellian whisky to his lips.

As it turned out, Xander had been forced to stay with Mara as her guard for the past two months until a suitable replacement could be found. Newly knighted Philip Draco had proven himself a capable Knight when he foiled a kidnapping attempt of Baron Cem Fel's youngest son while he was in the care of his grandmother, Syal Fel. The Emperor decided that the young son of his long time administrative assistant Cera De'Locke and Artiss Draco, Jaina Fel's main guard, would be well suited for Mara's detail. However, he had been still with his former Master guarding the Emperor's aged mother while she vacationed on Chandrila until only days ago.

Xander took another draw on the amber liquid in his glass, draining it. Then he simply poured another. He had every intention of getting drunk tonight. As much as he knew things were over with him and Mara—he simply no longer loved her, he couldn't help the feeling that he had wasted his love on a woman who could never truly be his. He wanted a family. He wanted a wife to share his personal life with, though as an IK he didn't have much of one. It would be difficult being married, but couples like his parents and the Dracos proved that it can be done, despite the demanding life of an Imperial Knight.

Suddenly, he felt a familiar presence and straightened up. He wanted to be alone, but she was the one person he could find comfort in. She was the only person whom he could confide in. She stopped before his small booth in the darkened corner.

"May I join you?" Her voice was soft, but didn't hold the smoky quality Mara's did.

He nodded without looking at her. It wasn't until she was seated on the other side of the small table that he looked up to meet her green eyes. Wedgena Horn was the youngest daughter of Master Valin Horn and his wife, the Emperor's cousin, Syal Antilles. She was named for her grandfather, the great general and admiral, Wedge Antilles, who had been practically murdered during the war at the Battle of Mon Calamari by Mara's uncle, Sith Lord Jacen Solo.

She leaned over and took the whisky tumbler from his hand. After setting it down on the table beside the half empty bottle of Whyren's Reserve, she simply stated, "'You can't drown your troubles in liquor, no matter how much it dulls the pain momentarily.' Isn't that what you told me after I went on a drinking binge after Queen Élivia was killed?"

He gazed at the woman across from him. Gena and his mother, Gena's Master, had been the guards assigned to Zekk Fel's wife, the Queen of Onderon when radical anti-Imperial extremists assassinated her. After returning to Bastion following the state funeral and the brief war that ensued afterward that put Zekk on the throne of the planet, Gena had a breakdown. She felt that the assassination could have been prevented if she had been more forceful with the young queen. Xander's mother suffered similarly, but she had years of experience to help her deal with the pressures. Gena had barely been knighted when it happened, and besides, she had become very good friends with the wife of her cousin.

Gena still accredits Xander for saving her during those dark days. But, then, she saved him more than once during the trying years of dealing with his pointless love affair with the princess. Now would, no doubt, be one more time.

He grinned and nodded. "Yeah. I vaguely remember saying something like that."

"So, why, in all the Hells of Corellia, are you sitting here trying to drown your pain in booze when you know it won't help?"

He shrugged and leaned back in his chair. After running his hand through his hair, he responded, "I don't know, honestly. Maybe I feel lost now." He met her gaze and added after a moment, "There was a time I loved her so much. I would have done anything she had asked of me. I wanted to spend my life with her, but even then, I knew I'd never be good enough. I couldn't give her what she wanted."

Gena took a deep breath and slowly shook her head, sending her dark brown curls bouncing onto her shoulders. He rarely saw her with her hair down. Regulation demanded that the Imperial Knights wear their hair back, if not pinned up. "Xander, Mara isn't worth this." She raised the nearly full glass to prove her point. "She's always been a spoiled brat. And you know it. I may love my cousin, but she will never be worthy of your devotion."

"Well, that makes me feel so much better," he replied sardonically, crossing his arms over his chest. "I already know I've wasted my life on her."

"Xander, I didn't mean it that way. I know you loved her. I'm not trying to cheapen what you felt for her, or what you still feel for her. What I'm saying is that, if she wasn't such an ambitious Hutt, she would have realized what she had in you."

Their eyes locked for a long moment. Finally, he softly said, "I don't love her anymore, Gena. But I'm almost thirty. I was hoping that I'd be married by now. I want kids, Gena. I want to come home to a woman who loves me and only me. Thing is, I feel like such an idiot. I've never even been on a date with someone. I don't even know where to begin. I've been Princess Mara Fel boy-toy for so long that I've never been with another woman. Can you believe that? I've been as faithful to her as if I was married to her since she first kissed me when I was sixteen. What a love-sick puppy!" He laughed, but it was a mirthless, bitter laugh. "How about that—the son the once famous Imperial play-boy Masen Krieg has never even kissed another girl!"

With a seriousness that was so typical of Valin Horn's youngest daughter, she said, "There are establishments that could remedy that. Or, I'm sure any one of those Twi'leks over there," she glanced over to a table of three blue skinned, scantily dressed females sitting several tables away, "would be more than happy to help you out. They practically are dripping with lust for you, Krieg."

He stared at her openmouthed. Finally, after a moment of astonishment, he threw his head back and laughed, not at the notion of him with three Twi'leks, or even her frankness, but at the fact that she was right. He was wallowing in self-pity. He didn't want Mara anymore. He actually felt free for the first time ever. And as for his lack of experience with women he could have remedied that years ago. He and Mara were never married; nothing was stopping him from finding someone else if he only wanted to experience someone other than Mara. Force knows she and the old man she married must have shared their moments of pure lust, or the count would have suspected something between them a long time ago. And as for finding someone else, he supposed he was a decent enough looking guy in his prime that he shouldn't have too much trouble finding someone.

"Oh, Gena," he gasped out between hearty chuckles. Of course he had enough whisky in him to enliven him as well, besides her verbally crashing his pity-party and forcing him to see it for what it was. "That's why I love you, Horn. You never let me drown in my moodiness for too long."

She smirked and said evenly, "I knew there had to be a reason you kept me around. As for me, I enjoy the amusement your moodiness brings to me. I always come away with one more tib-bit to use someday for blackmail. Now…I turned down a hot date to rescue you from your self-destructiveness. I think you owe me supper, but not in this dive," she wrinkled her nose as she looked around the not-so-clean barroom. "I want a meal at Ehly's."

Raising a russet eyebrow, he tried not to smile. "Since when would you ever turn down a 'hot' date for me? Besides, knowing most of the losers you date, I'm sure you aren't missing much. You know looks aren't everything." She gave him a glare and he laughed as he added, "Second, what's wrong with this place?"

"Besides the grease on the table? Or the bugs in the corners? I wouldn't know." She leaned backed in the chair and raised her hands in disgust to inspect them. "I wonder if we should have the health inspectors in here."

Xander shook his head and sniggered. "I'm sure if they knew who we were, the owner would be more than happy to give us whatever we wanted to keep them out."

"And banthas would have to grow wings and fly before I'd ever consider eating it."

Laughing, he relented, "Okay, Ehly's…huh?" She smiled sweetly and nodded. "I suppose I can afford that. C'mon, let's get out of here." He stood up and waited for her to move in beside him. As they wove their way through the lower level East Imperial City bar, he wrapped his arm around her slender shoulders and hugged her, but once they reached the door he let her go. "How exactly did you find me?"

She looked up at him and simply said, "I could find you anywhere." Then she added mockingly, "It's called the Force. You know that energy field that binds the galaxy together and some of us can sense and bend to our will. Oh, wait, I forgot you slept through that class."

He reached out to swat her shoulder, but he had enough alcohol to slow him and she was attuned enough to, not only dodge, but to catch his wrist and wrap it around his back—painfully.

"Awww… You gundark, let me go."

"Oh, I suppose I should take exception considering you're drunk." She released him, moved from behind the man, who was a whole head taller than her and outweighed her by at least 25 kilos, and looked down the street. A few smirks met them as a group of people walked passed, but they ignored them. "Where's your speeder. I had Mom's driver drop me off. I knew you'd probably be in no shape to drive when I found you."

He couldn't help but smile at her thoughtfulness, and she was right. He wasn't as drunk as he had wanted to become, but after drinking a half bottle of Corellian whisky, he shouldn't risk driving. She truly was his best friend and had saved his pitiful ass more than once—usually from himself, not wayward blaster bolts. As she turned to look up at him and the light breeze shifted her curly brown hair into her face, she reached up to push it away. Suddenly, he was taken by just how beautiful she was. Then he realized that was the first time he had ever really noticed.

"It's over there," he said with an unusual huskiness in his voice as he nodded in the general direction down the garishly illuminated street. She held his gaze a moment longer, and suddenly he saw something in her jade eyes that he knew he must be drunk to see there. There was also no other explanation for what he suddenly felt either.

xxx

_Empire Day Celebration, Bastion  
78 ABY _

Xander moved around the perimeter of the upper catwalk, his senses fine tuned to the Force, doing what he had been trained to do since practically birth—protecting the Royal Family. However, he wasn't dressed in his more familiar and undeniably more recognizable red and black armor. Instead, he was dressed casually and appeared as a member of the hundreds of personnel from every HoloNet borough in the galaxy which was crammed in the upper space of the Grand Auditorium.

Thirty-five years ago today Jagged Fel named himself Emperor. It happened after the Confederacy of Independent Governments, or otherwise known simply as the Corellian Confederacy, of which the Empire was the main force, won the decisive Battle of Mon Calamari. The battle had come with great cost, Corellian Supreme Commander Wedge Antilles was killed when his flagship was pounded to bits by the _Anakin Solo_, and Jaina Fel lost her fiancé, Jedi Knight, Zekk, when his fighter was destroyed. Also, the GA lost its level-headed Supreme Commander, Gavin Darklighter, when Jacen Solo managed to manipulate blame of his defeat onto the older man and ended up the Supreme Commander in Darklighter's stead. But out of the ashes, Jag was made into a hero because of his strategy of capturing most of the GA Fifth Fleet and the home world of the GA Chief of State, Cha Niathal.

Mon Calamari was given its freedom after the war, but shockingly decided to remain as a member state of the Empire. While it had been under Imperial rule for the last year of the war, the population had benefited from the occupation and its leaders quickly realized Jagged Fel's Empire was far better than the shambles Jacen Solo had made out of the Galactic Alliance.

Today would mark another monumental moment in galactic history. Jag Fel was advocating his throne and handing it over to his thirty-four-year-old son, not because the Emperor was ill, or all that old, but because he wanted to retire. He felt that Zekk was more than capable of continuing on his dream.

However, that didn't mean Zekk was universally liked. He became reputed as a hardliner when he crushed the Imperial resistance on Onderon, after his wife had been assassinated ten years before, by hunting it out, imprisoning its members and executing its leaders. Since then he had sat on the throne that once had been his democratic minded wife's with the iron fist of a true Imperial.

And this made some of the more democratic planets in the Empire nervous. And when certain groups become nervous, so do the Imperial Knights.

Xander found the opening that was assigned to him as a holovid recorder operator of the Fondorian local HoloNet. It made sense for him to infiltrate the Fondorian branch of the Imperial HoloNet, since he could affect the local accent because he was half Fondorian and spent time there as a child with his grandparents. He had been working for months on his mother's home planet gathering information which pointed to the remnants of the Onderon Patriots setting up a base on Fondor and trying to stir up trouble.

He had followed a Twi'lek female, who he discovered leaving a secret meeting of the resistance group, to a refueling station near the Carida Nebula. There he lost track of her, but the whole time he had an odd sense about her, as if she was not exactly what she seemed. That did somehow make sense to him, since most of Onderon's population was made up of human farmers, and to have a Twi'lek involved with the anti-Imperialism movement of Onderon, meant that she was stirring up trouble on orders from an outside party. However, frustrating for him and the rest of the IK intelligence team, they couldn't figure out who that party was or where they were coming from.

Xander could feel the loose meld he had with the other thirty or so Imperial Knights patrolling the auditorium. They were working closely with the Imperial Elite Guard, which at one time had been part of the 501st Stormtrooper Legion. However, about twenty years ago, Valin Horn set up an Elite Guard from its ranks and returned the unit he had commanded since the Battle of Mon Cal back to the army. Feeling the armored and battle-ready Knights, he sent them his support and then continued to reach out into the specific battle meld he was in with the three other Imperial Knights whom he worked with in Intel.

He felt Ella Horn's on-again-off-again boyfriend Elkson Vetter moving along the opposite side of the auditorium. He was posing as another holocam operator. Down near the stage, where very shortly Jag Fel will announce his advocating to his son, Xander found Gena Horn and Master Karl Vetter, Elkson's older brother.

Gena sent to him her reassurance that anyone who'd try to do anything here had to be crazy. Security was so high that only those with the highest rankings were even allowed within the flyzone of the auditorium, let alone inside the auditorium. However, that somehow didn't make him feel any less uneasy. _Something_ was going to happen tonight, he could feel it.

Suddenly, Master Horn, who along with Jessi Krieg, was on the platform with Jag and Zekk as it rose from the floor, sent to all the Knights through the Force to be ready.

_It's show time. _

Jagged Fel, dressed regally in black which included his own light-weight armor and a royal blue lined cape, stood ram-rod straight as the dais rose and came to a stop at the front of the semi-circle of elevated seating. The crowd finally settled down after Jag raised his hand to call for quiet of the tremendous applauding.

Then he began to speak:

"My fellow Citizens, today marks the thirty-fifth anniversary of my reign as your Emperor. I came upon the throne during one most turbulent times in recent history and with amazing support, considering the criticism my appointment as Supreme Commander had garnered not a year before. Many criticized my predecessor, Admiral Gilad Pelleaon for naming me his successor, by saying that I wasn't Imperial enough to lead the government, that I was too young, that I was too focused on the military too understand the politics that ran the Empire.

I think I proved these naysayers wrong."

As the crowd broke out in a spattering of laughter at the humor, Xander smiled despite his attempting to concentrate on the Force. Many said Jagged Fel had no sense of humor, Xander Krieg knew better, just as he knew that Jag had expanded the Empire's holdings without ever firing a shot in coercion. And even though Mon Calamari, the one planet which he did take totally by force, had chose to remain with the Empire because it fared better under Imperial rule than as a free member of the Galactic Alliance.

Of course, that didn't include Onderon.

Then Jag went on, going through a brief history of his years as Emperor, his trials, but mostly, his joys and triumphs. Xander only half listened as he suddenly felt his mother and Gena reach for him. Gena finally sensed what he had.

He and Gena had been working together for the past three years. Xander became her partner when he joined her in Intelligence after he left Mara. Over the years he often wanted to take their relationship to the next level, but didn't want to destroy their friendship by complicating it. But mostly he didn't, because he wasn't sure if what he felt for her was more than a deep loving friendship mixed with lust for a beautiful woman.

However, he did know one thing—he could never live without her support and friendship. In many ways, Gena Horn meant everything to him and was the one person whom he could turn to. And he had absolutely no desire to mess that up just for a night of passion.

Suddenly, he felt Mara, along with Zekk, reach out into the battle meld. They obviously were sensing the same thing he was—almost as faint as the memory of an old perfume, Xander felt the prickling on the nape of his neck. Something was going to happen, but what he had no idea. Then Mara specifically reached for him. She didn't know where he was, since he was undercover, but she wanted him to protect her.

He didn't give her the satisfaction of acknowledging her.

Then his mind drifted back to the day he realized her baby was his and the decision he made that he knew had to be the hardest thing he'd ever have to do…

_"I'm telling you that baby is mine!"_

"And if it is, what can you do?"

He glowered at Gena, trying to find the answer to that very question. The same question he had been asking himself since Mara gave birth, supposedly prematurely. Finally he said, "I can confront her about him."

"And that will accomplish what?" 

Damn her calmness, _he thought. "Gena, I can't just let her take my child from me. I can't."_

She moved to stand beside him, slipping her arm around his waist and laying her other hand over his heart. They were both wearing their armor, but the contact was still comforting. "Xander, I understand your pain. I can feel it. But barging in on the Royal family and demanding that Prince Mohrgan is your child isn't going to make it better."

He met her eyes and she gently went on, "Count Migul is already declaring him his miracle baby from the Force and/i his igift to the Fels. He is claiming him, Xander. All that you will accomplish is getting yourself hurt, and probably dismissed, because Mara will not let you claim him, because right now, he is the legitimate heir until Zekk has a child. She will never let his paternity be questioned. Mysterious fathers whom come out of the woodwork may work for the Hapans, but it would never fly in the Empire, and you know it. Mara will declare that you are only trying to claim the throne for yourself and that will only spell trouble for you—and possibly for your parents as well."

He stared at her. He knew she was right. "So, besides being her boy for most of my adult life, I'm her sperm donor too? Is that it, Gena? All I can do is pretend he doesn't exist?"

She held his gaze and then slowly nodded. "I'm afraid it is, unless you really want to drag your sexual history out for the entire galaxy to see, and your parents through suspicions of attempting a possible coup. I'm not saying the Emperor would believe this, but there are enough Moffs who would because they'd see it for a chance to get rid of a Grand Admiral loyal to the Emperor, and as a chance to smear the name of the co-founder of the Imperial Knights. They hate your father and mother, you know that. And like it or not, Mara is a leading Moff who would do anything to protect her claim on the throne no matter how small."

He went to move out of her embrace, but she used the Force to hold him in his place. He looked down into her jade eyes with the feeling of total defeat pounding in his heart. Again she helped him see the truth. Mara's brown-haired, brown-eyed little boy might be his, but he would never be able to be his father.

"I know you want kids, Xander. Someday you will, and when you do, they'll be yours. You have to trust that." 

Xander shook the memory from his head and brought his attention back to the meld and the present. Elkson and Gena reached out for him, wondering why pulled out of the battle meld, while Master Vetter was more than not happy with him.

Trying to refocus on the Emperor and Zekk, Xander tuned back into the speech.

"…It gives me great honor tonight to present to you my successor. I am stepping down as your active ruler. I am not old, I realize that I could have many years yet to reign as your Emperor, but I have to put my family first. With the death of my father last summer, my mother's health has taken a turn for the worse. Also, my father-in-law is ill on Ossus, and Princess Jaina would like me to join her there."

He paused; there was no need to elaborate more on Han Solo's deteriorating health. It was speculated that he would be dead within weeks. Jaina had left only yesterday to go to Ossus to be with her mother and to be there for her father.

"Hence, I present to you my son, His Royal Highness, Prince Zekk." Zekk stepped forward and knelt before his father with his head bowed. Jag refused to wear a crown, or any symbol of his status of Emperor, but after some consideration of the common peoples' need for ceremony to make things official, Jag came up with this. He laid his right hand on Zekk's dark head and simply said, "My eldest child and heir, I hereby advocate to you my reign as Emperor of the Galactic Empire."

Jag removed his hand and Zekk turned his face toward his father's. Jag continued by asking, "Do you promise to uphold the values and laws of the Empire?"

"I do."

Jag smiled and went on, "Do you promise to remain true to the peoples of the Empire?"

As Zekk answered his father with the obligated "I do," the Force screamed out a warning. The first to move was Jessi Krieg as she jumped forward and wrapped her arms around the Fels in the center of the stage. Xander felt Zekk and his mother reach for the Force, and together they exerted as much effort as they possibly could to leap off the stage, taking Jag with them. Master Vetter, who with Gena, had been prowling around the lower area of the stage lift disguised as maintenance personnel, sensed the warning and instantly reached out into the Force to grab and pull his fellow Master and his Emperors out of harm's way, then followed them away from the base into the stunned crowd. At the same instant that Karl, Jessi, Zekk and Jag leaped away from the dais, the entire thing went up in a huge explosion which would have taken out most of the auditorium as well—

If it wasn't being drawn back in on itself.

Xander didn't take the time to ponder why any of them were still alive, but instead was moving fast. As soon as his danger sense exploded only a heartbeat before the stage actually did, he cracked open the false cam and retrieved the IK standard lightsaber hidden within. The design was simple and modeled after his mother's, while the blade was silver, not only like his mother's, but also Master Horn's.

And as the crowd began to assimilate what occurred and began to panic, the auditorium instantly filled with many such silver hued blades.

Xander jumped from the hole he created in the transparasteel that kept the HoloNet reporters contained while their vidrecorders poked out of smaller holes in the shield. He landed nearly 50 meters down into the first rows of seating and among the confused Moffs. He didn't give any of them a second glance and totally ignored the older woman he nearly landed upon and the man he did knock out of the way as he came down. He gathered the Force to him and bounded out over the last few rows of seats.

As he landed again near the edge of the inferno, he was suddenly hit with a telekinetic shockwave, after which large pieces of debris from the domed ceiling came down upon them. At first he thought another explosion had been detonated as he dodged a large broken, smoking chandelier by using the Force to catch it and turn it, throwing it out of the way. But then he realized what was happening. The two Horns—Valin, who was somewhere still within the blaze, and his daughter Gena—were absorbing the energy from the blast and sending it through the roof. He saw Gena fall and ran toward her, but when he heard a blood curdling scream, he stopped to watch Ella leap in beside him.

Jysella Horn, who had been standing guard by the side service entrance, screamed again for her father, but then she saw what Xander had been going after she ran right into the flames.

Xander screamed, "Ella, stop!"

She completely ignored him.

"No, Ella!" Xander yelled and quickly reached out and grabbed his unconscious best friend and her sister with the Force. He pulled Ella and a burning Gena from the conflagration and immediately felt the ice, which had been in his veins, settle as a block in the pit of his stomach.

"Gena!" He was instantly at her side using his bare hands to beat out the flames that were trying to consume her hair and fire-retardant, maintenance one-piece jumpsuit.

"No, Dad!" Ella screamed at the same time Xander felt the Force shift. He looked over at his friend as Zekk and Karl Vetter grabbed her before she could leap into the flames again. Then he heard another heart wrenching cry as Syal Antilles Horn broke free of Master Mic A'loc's hold on her and rushed forward.

In his rush to save Gena, he totally forgotten that Valin Horn had remained on top of the exploding stage. As Syal ran past him, he leaped up to catch her arm and pulled the retired starfighter commander into his arms. She trembled and sobbed, then all the strength to fight left her, causing her to sag against him. Xander didn't know what to do except hold her as her grief exploded into the Force as she wailed—

_"Valin!" _

xxx

_Bastion  
79 ABY _

Xander was exhausted, but he didn't care. All he cared about was what was inside the medcenter room that he just left. He hadn't wanted to leave her, but her mother insisted. She needed to rest. It had been a tough eleven hours.

Wandering the corridor, he finally found an alcove where he could sit down. The simple formflow couch faced another one and a panel of window that made up the wall. But Xander didn't see the traffic buzzing by, or the massive city, which was the capital of the Galactic Empire, spread out for as far as the eye could see. In his mind he only saw _him. _

His son.

The attempted assassination, which was still fresh in everyone's minds, killed all seven of maintenance crew, five sound technicians, and co-founder of the Imperial Knights, Master Valin Horn. But more personally for Xander, Gena nearly followed her father into the Force.

After being pulled from the flames and rushed immediately to the medcenter, Gena's heart stopped. Xander will never forget the moment he felt her begin to slip away, nor will he forget the surge of desperate pure love that gushed from him. It was in that second he realized that he loved her more than he ever thought possible. He even loved her more than he had ever loved Mara in that heartbeat.

Disobeying every order given to him by the Masters present, and every traffic law in Imperial City, Xander hurried to the medcenter. After bursting into the triage area and demanding to know where they had taken Gena, he found his way to her trauma room. He painfully stared into the room through the observation window, with a sobbing Syal clinging to him, as the team of doctors, nurses and droids frantically worked to keep Gena's weak heart beating. Bags of fluid were being pumped into her to keep her electrolytes in balance and her severely burned skin hydrated.

Xander never left the hospital while she bobbed in a bacta tank, or while she lay in a special chamber to help the healing of the synthflesh that had been applied to the burns. It was two weeks before Xander was able to actually see her, but he would never forget the moment he did.

_She turned to him and presented him with a sad smile. The new flesh on her face was still red and her curly brown hair had been shaved from her head because it had been too singed to remain while in a complete sterile environment. But to Xander, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on._

"Hello," her voice was raw and raspy, which he knew was as much from disuse as from crying after finding out her father had been lost.

He sat down beside her on the stool her sister had vacated when he entered the room, and reached to take her hand. He was wearing a sterile suit that included gloves and mask. He smiled and said, "You scared the hell out of me. I thought I lost you."

She weakly squeezed his hand. "I thought I was lost, too." She gazed at him and Xander felt her love fill their bond of friendship. His eyes widened and she smiled again. "It was your love that saved me, Xander. I felt it and had to hang on. I love you so much it hurts."

He stared at her and wished he could kiss her. "Wedgena, I love you. You are everything to me. Sweet Force, if I ever lose you…"

She reached a trembling hand up to touch his face. Then she pushed the mask away and said, "Kiss me."

"Gena, I can't."

She grinned mischievously as she commented, "Yes, you can. From some of the reports I've heard, you're pretty good at it."

Chuckling, he shook his head at the thought of all the women Gena had set him up with over the years since leaving Mara. Some of them he genuinely liked enough to do a great deal more with than just kiss, but he never found any of them completely what he was looking for. Maybe that was because he had already found it, but wouldn't let himself see what was right before his face. Then, despite the need to maintain a sterile environment, he leaned in. "All thanks to you," he whispered and kissed her. 

Three months later in a double ceremony with her sister, Jysella and Elkson Vetter, Xander married Wedgena. The old Jedi Union was officiated by the girls' grandfather, Jedi Grand Master Corran Horn, and was preformed on Corellia.

"Hey, there's Xander."

Xander quickly looked behind him. His in-laws Elkson and Ella were headed his way, closely followed by Elkson's good friend Filip Draco, who was on planet with Mara Fel. He wearily stood and turned to smile broadly at the three fully armored Imperial Knights coming down the hall.

Not surprisingly, the outspoken Filip was the first to speak, "So, Papa, what are you doing out here? Gena throw your sorry ass out for getting her in this condition in the first place?"

They all laughed and Elkson responded dryly, "You should know."

Filip shrugged, grinned and said nothing in response to the jibe. At twenty-five he was the proud father of a set of triplets. After moving to Serenno as Mara's guard, Filip quickly found and fell hopelessly in love with a local woman who worked in the government of Serenno. After a whirlwind romance of only five months the two eloped and six months later had identical twin girls and a boy. Though, only his son inherited his Force-sensitivity.

As the laughter at Filip's expense died down, Ella asked excitedly, "So, are you going to tell me? Mom said she had the baby. Was it a girl or a boy?"

Xander grinned. He and Gena had decided not to tell anyone what the sex of the baby was while she carried him. Ella tried to sneak more than one peek, but Gena always blocked her. "Actually, I'll do one better. Come with me. They told me the baby would be in the nursery within thirty minutes."

They followed Xander down the hall to the transparasteel enclosed nursery. There in one of the front bassinets, he was. Xander put his hand on the warm glass and felt his heart wrench as it was overwhelmed again with love. He turned and announced, "There he is." Then he met Ella's blue eyes and said, "We named for your father and for my mother's cousin, Jedi Knight Ganner Rhysode. His full name is Valin Ganner Krieg."

"Oh, Xander," Ella looked back at the baby. Then she laughed as she cried, "Dad would have loved him. But, stang, he looks like you. Poor kid."

They all laughed and Xander deadpanned, "Hutt."

xxx

_Bastion  
Two months later, 80 ABY _

She looked down at the baby noisily suckling at her breast and smiled. She feathered her hand over the shock of bright red hair and he briefly opened his green eyes to focus on her face.

Then she looked up as Xander stepped into the bedroom. Dressed again in the armor of an Imperial Knight, he was preparing to meet with Emperor Zekk Fel. Xander smiled as Gena met his eyes. "Ready to go?"

He moved in and kneeled down before her. He gently touched the baby's hand that was fisted by his ear and chuckled when he opened it to grab blindly at his father's finger. Xander left him hold on to it as he looked back at his wife.

"Yeah. I'm ready. We don't expect any trouble. But Coruscant isn't the safest place for the Emperor these days."

She reached up with the hand she was caressing Valin's head with and laid it on Xander's cheek. "You be safe, you hear me?"

He smiled and nodded. "I will." Then he leaned forward and captured her lips in a breathtaking kiss. After breaking off, he whispered against her lips as he gazed deeply into her eyes, "Take care of your self."

"I will. I love you. Don't you ever forget it."

He quickly kissed her again and then kissed the baby's fiery red head. After retrieving his finger from his son's grasp, he brushed the backs of his fingers over her lovely face. All the scars from the explosion were nothing but a painful memory. Then Xander met her eyes again and hoarsely whispered, "I never will. You have always been the true queen of my heart, Gena. I love you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Notes:**  
Yes, Mara's baby is the same Mohrgan from Legacy...I know he's probably not older than Roan, but I'm playing with the canon here and took the poetic justice.

In the same vane, Gena's and Xander's baby is not Ganner from Legacy...he's Ganner's father. So, in essence Mohrgan is Ganner's uncle.

Also, Jysella and Elkson are the parent's of Marasia's Master, Elke. Just thought you'd like to be able to piece that together.

As for the babies Draco...The boy triplet is the only one Force-senitive and will be the father of Anteres Draco.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading!!


	9. Vig 8: Finding Love Again

**RonikPierion:** Thanks…it's been fun tying in my story _The Path of Dreams_ into Legacy comics. And I love weaving the families together, but don't worry if you get comfused…it really doesn't matter. But I'm glad that it's a good hurt…wink

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note:** This is the conclusion to the Imperial part of this story. Vigs 9 and 10 will be about Zane and the Jedi. And Vig 11, which will actually be an epilogue to the entire series, will be my ending to Legacy as a whole...

But now for this post... it is quite long...just warning you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Vignette 8_**

**_Finding_****_ Love Again_**

_Imperial__ Palace__, Bastion  
82 ABY _

As I sit in the formflow chair near the bed where my wife lay, I stare down into the face of the tiny infant in my arms. I'm still stunned that I could be a father. After all these years, I'm finally alive again; I've finally found love again. I again struggle to find a secure way for holding my fifteen-minute-old son. I feel as if I'm going to drop him, despite the midwife's reassuring words that I'm doing it right. Finally, I look up and into the beautiful silvery grey eyes of my wife to find her smiling amused at my rare moment of insecurity.

She never fails to amaze me. After only three hours of labor, she gave birth to a wonderful little boy. He has inherited his mother's black hair, and his eyes, when they are open as they are now, are so blue they hurt to look at them.

"Do you suppose his eyes will change?" I asked the midwife as she took her last assessment of my wife's vitals and made sure the Empress was comfortable.

After fluffing the Empress's pillow, the tall, older woman turned to me and smiled. "His eyes are quite blue." She tilted her head to the side and regarded the child in my arms. She had already commented on how calm he was for a newborn. I had related that most Force-sensitive babies were calm; at least, that was what my mother told us to expect. After a moment, she reasoned, "They probably will remain blue. Though they may darken, or change to grey, like the Empress's. Or they may turn green. Isn't your father's eyes green, Your Majesty?"

I nod an affirmation, but I do not look up. I'm lost in those intense blue eyes of my newborn son, remembering how, after giving up on ever finding love again, not wanting to love again, a young, exiled, Hapan beauty turned my well planned life upside down…

xxx

I met the woman who would become the mother of my son almost two years ago, when she came to the Empire seeking asylum from enemies who wanted, not only her title as the Ducha of Lorrel, but, also, wanted her dead.

I was sitting in my throne in the Receiving Room waiting for the young woman and her father to be announced. I received all official requests here. My father, when he was Emperor had a room off his office which was more like a sitting room than a throne room. However, I decided to move the Receiving Room near the Moffs' Chambers in the palace. Although, my father had never sat on a throne, I felt that a throne showed my continued authority. As the king of Onderon, I sat proudly on the throne I wrestled from the treacherous slugs that would have my Élivia murdered, and I sat there as the monarch in my wife's place for twelve years. To give up my throne now that I had become Emperor, seemed impossible. If anything, it would have made me appear weak to those who felt I was too unsure of myself to take my father's place. I hadn't spent much time on Bastion after I seized Onderon, and because of this, many didn't really know that I was, indeed, very capable of being the Emperor.

I became Onderon's king after I crushed the resistance and quickly began to make changes to the government that ensured Élivia's dreams would become a reality. To some I became the greatest king the planet ever had, to others I was just a tyrant who, inadvertently, improved their lives by making laws that helped increase farmers' profits and brought much needed industry to a planet that had every little. In accord with my mother, I improved healthcare and education and allowed for the young to have far more choices for their futures than their parents ever had. However, I felt my greatest accomplishment and greatest tribute to the only woman I was convinced I'd ever love, had been the university built in Iziz, named in honor of my late wife and their queen, Élivia Du'pré Fel.

I had been Emperor for three years, and, so far, I've continued my parent's works, but I was beginning to find my own niche. Father and Mother spent more and more time away from Bastion. They remained for long periods on Serenno at the estate they bought there after Dad retired and all four of my grandparents passed on. My grandmother, Jedi Master Leia Organa, had died only three months ago on Ossus. She had never been quite the same after she lost Grandpa Han three years ago, only a month after I took my father's place. As if realizing that they too were getting older, they decided they wanted to be closer to their only grandchild, the only grandchild I was convinced they would ever have.

I hated this sort of thing, especially this _sort _of thing. This was delicate business, the Hapans were allies and she was accused of assassination. Everyone in the galaxy knew what I thought of assassins. I became known for my efficiency in disposing of the vermin. If she wasn't innocent, not even my friendship with her father would save her from me shipping her straight back to Allana with an Imperial Knight escort.

"Your Majesty," the bronze protocol droid by the double doors announced bringing my attention to the front of the room, "Presenting General Alin Sarreti and Ducha Marleena Tru of Lorrel, member of the Hapes Consortium."

I had known Alin Sarreti all my life. His father, Moff Ephin Sarreti, had been one of my father's most active supporters, and his eldest brother was married to my aunt, Wynssa Fel. Alin, though older than me by at least a dozen years, had become a close friend when I declared war on Onderon. Although, he had been my loyal and trusted commanding general during my time as king, his personal life was something of a mess. He had an affair with a Hapan Ducha when he was in Hapes with his then wife, who had been the Imperial ambassador to Hapes. The product of that affair was the reason I was now being involved with this less than politically ideal situation.

I frowned at Alin as he bowed. He knew I was not pleased with this at all. Then the young woman standing directly behind her father caught my attention. She bowed and easily met my gaze. She was beautiful; long black hair laid in curls down her back and her black and white gown brought out the silvery hue of her bright and intelligent, almond-shaped eyes, which were set in a perfect oval face.

"Your Majesty," Alin said and gestured toward her, "may I present my daughter."

She smiled and simply said, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Your Excellency. However, I do wish it was during more favorable circumstances."

"Yes," I said noncommittally. "Please continue with what you wish of the Empire, Ducha Tru."

She never wavered from my intense and penetrating gaze. That in of it self impressed me, I'd seen my hard, icy stare buckle the most hardened of military men and thugs alike. With shoulders squared and head held high, she said in lightly accented words associated with Hapans, "Your Majesty, I am asking for amnesty here in the home of my father. I feel that I have that right since he is an Imperial citizen. My title means very little now as my lands and estate have been seized by my cousin. She has the full support of Queen Mother Allana and I am quite certain that she is who planted the damning evidence against me. I have been wrongly accused of attempted assassination of Chume'da Tenel Ka'lee." Her voice shook as she went on, but again she never looked away from me, "I could not harm a child. I have nothing to gain from wanting the Chume'da dead."

"Yes, I've read the report, Ducha, the evidence is all there," I said in a cold voice that immediately caused her father to become extremely nervous, but he didn't show it. He was ultimately a professional. "You were the one who ordered the attack on the the Chume'da as she visited her uncle, Hosa Dé Lum. Admiral Dé Lum was killed when he took the blaster shot meant for his niece. You had much to gain with the princess out of the way, Ducha. It was your hope that, with the princess dead, you would have a possible opening for the throne. Is this not the facts as presented to the Queen Mother and the Prince Consort?"

"No! I have no chance at the throne of Hapes. I am only a distant cousin of Queen Mother Allana. Even my mother was many times removed from Prince Isolder when they were alive. I am innocent." Her controlled passion impressed me. I reached out into the Force and probed her. I could easily see she was telling the truth and I could easily sense her strength and determination to clear her name.

_Why, then, couldn't Allana see her innocence? Or, more accurately, why couldn't she see through Marleena's cousin's lies?_ I wondered. Finally, I asked, "Why, if you are telling the truth, would you not plead your case before the Queen Mother? She's a Jedi as you are, I'm sure, well aware of, and can easily determine if you, or your cousin are lying."

"Just as you are now, Your Majesty?" Her candor took me aback for a heartbeat. "In other words," she slowly said, "you are wondering why I ran here to be with the father I barely know, rather than stand up for my innocence and fight for my title and lands?"

She paused and I simply raised a questing eyebrow indicating for her to continue.

"I know my life is forfeit regardless of whether Queen Mother Allana believes me or not. My cousin has wanted my title since the day I was born. She's older, and if I hadn't been born, the title would have gone to her. I've long been despised by my mother's younger sister and by her daughter. She believes me a disgrace to all that is Hapan because my father is not Hapan. And, indeed, he is an Imperialist from a long standing Imperial family, a Moff's son.

"Your Majesty, surely you can understand the dilemma I'm in. If I fight and am proven innocent, my cousin, Contessa, will still have my title. She would fight me to the death for it. And I cannot do that to my people. Contessa is ruthless when it comes to me, but I believe she will do right by the people of Lorrel as their Ducha. Queen Allana will ensure that. However, if I simply leave Hapes, I, at least, have my life and a chance to start anew, while Lorrel won't suffer years of civil unrest, schemes and economic turmoil."

I was suddenly impressed with this young woman. She was actually putting her people first and not thinking only of herself. In my experience, most nobles and royals alike never did this. Hells, most of the pompous, democratic rhetoric spouting politicians from the GA didn't do this. And here was a Hapan girl doing it.

I didn't feel a bit of fear in her; if anything, I felt determination, concern and a sense of pride, which suddenly reminded me of someone else who once before graced my life.

_No, I could not compare my dear wife with this girl who could be an assassin._

"You do realize that I do not tolerate assassins, Ducha?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," she replied. "But I am not an assassin. I have nothing to prove my innocence except my word, which I realize coming from a Hapan can mean very little. But I've never schemed in my life. I've never hurt anyone. My mother was not a virtuous woman, my existence attests to that. She seduced a married man simply because she felt he had the qualities she was looking for in the man she wanted to sire her daughter, nothing more.

"But she was a just governor of Lorrel. She taught me to take care of the people, who are under me, and she taught me that my word means everything; ironically, she learned that from her father."

She paused and finished by saying, "If you believe me an assassin, I know my life is over. Your history of administering quick justice to those found guilty of it is quite well known. Do you think I would come here seeking asylum if I wasn't innocent?"

I was suddenly more aware than ever of just how young she was. I was sure that she was far from guileless, but she was before me fighting for her life. And she had proven herself to me.

She was innocent. There was no sense of guilt in her, only a deep remorse that she was ripped from her home. And a determination to prove she hadn't anything to do with the assassination of the queen mother's brother-in-law.

"How old are you?"

My question took her totally by surprise. Alin, despite the seriousness of the situation, chided in a way only a true friend ever could, "Your Majesty, I believe that it isn't wise to ask a Hapan woman her age."

Without looking at him, I responded, "That may be true, but this isn't Hapes, and, unless I've missed something, the Ducha that I'm granting amnesty to is asking because of her claim to Imperial citizenship due to her being your daughter. Isn't this so, Ducha Tru?"

Finally, she smiled and only a dead man could miss the brightness of it. "Yes, Your Majesty, I suppose it is. As for my age, I have no problem in announcing it. I am, after all, as much an Imperial citizen as I'm Hapan. I've just turned twenty at the beginning of the year."

I paused for a moment and then looked at Alin, I could feel his immense sense of relief. "You have orders to go to Eriadu to assist Moff Tarkin-Na'al with her pirate problem."

"I was hoping that, in light of my daughter's situation, my orders could be deferred, Your Majesty. I'm afraid that she will now need protection from possible radicals from Hapes. You know what I'm referring to."

I returned my gaze to the young, beautiful face of Marleena and knew that I should do as he suggested, but something overwhelming caused me to say, "No, General, your orders as what they are. I will personally see to the care of our young guest. She shall remain here at the palace for the immediate future. You can stay here for the next week, but after that, you must ship off to Eriadu."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Alin said, knowing the matter was closed. He looked at his daughter, but her eyes remained fixed on mine.

Finally, in a voice that was strong, but, yet, incredulously relieved, she said, "You believe in my innocence."

I remained silent and continued to regard her with the same hard gaze, but as I did, I suddenly realized that she honestly hadn't believed that I would.

x

The next week went by quickly. I only saw Marleena at dinner, since it was out of a tradition which I had set up as Onderon's king that all visitors at the palace would eat the evening meal with me in the formal dining room. The first few days of Marleena's time there, my aunt and uncle, Wynssa and Arik, visited and whisked her about Imperial City. Arik continued the tradition of his father and was the Moff of the Braxant Sector and lived on Bastion. It was odd to realize that Marleena was also their niece, and it actually came as quite the surprise that she had spent time with them when she was younger.

They even wanted to take her to their home after Alin left, but I turned them down since I had promised Alin to keep her at the palace and safe. He told me privately that he was concerned about possible assassins sent by her conniving cousin or any other Hapan who wanted to take matters into their own hands. I knew he was concerned about Allana sending someone, but I knew better. However, I couldn't tell him that I was quite positive my cousin wouldn't ever do such a thing. I simply agreed, instead, to keep her here with me.

However, after a few days, Wyn and Arik went back to their own estate near the mountains, leaving only her father. Although, he was too busy during the day with preparing for his deployment with the Second Fleet to be around much, he made it a point to be at the palace for diner every night. I was impressed; I never expected to see this side of Alin. He truly did love his daughter, even though her conception had wrecked his marriage. It was interesting to see my friend with the daughter whose life he had had very little influence over. I could tell that he very much wanted to make up for lost time, and she wanted to have him around just as much. She shared with him all about her life on Lorrel. I learned a great deal about her without ever asking a single question.

I was mostly ignored, which I didn't really mind. Although, at times it painfully reminded me of what I lost when a sniper killed my pregnant wife sixteen years ago, I enjoyed watching her with Alin. I was actually quite surprised that they shared many of the same mannerisms, including the same giggling laugh. However, whereas it could be annoying with Alin, it was charming when Marleena giggled at her father when he told her of his many antics.

She said very little to me, but, then, I had the reputation of being foreboding. I never encouraged this impression, but I knew people feared me. Also, I was never one for idle conversation. I learned far more from observing. Besides, I was almost old enough to be her father, what in the galaxy would she want to say to me?

Then came the day her father left. It was only the two of us in the massive overly formal room. For the first three days, barely a word passed between us as we ate. She mostly answered my few questions with simple answers as if I taxed the amount of words we both spoke. But more frustrating for me, I wanted her to speak. I wanted to learn more about her, but I didn't know what to ask or where to begin. However, for a reason I could only fathom, she fascinated me. But it became fairly obvious that she wanted nothing to do with me, she asked not a single question of me. It was like she couldn't wait to get away from the table after the meal. I only ever saw her at meal time; though, I knew from the report the IK I had assigned to guard her (not because I didn't trust her, but because I was ensuring her protection) informed me that she only roamed the palace's public areas, but avoided any area where I may be found. If I wouldn't have known better, I'd have thought she feared me, or what I'd do, if she did or said something to make me question my belief in her innocence, but I knew neither was true. She just plainly disliked me.

During the past several days, I was busy finalizing a trade agreement with the GA. After dealing with the self-righteous, pretentious fools the GA sent to Bastion, I was looking forward to seeing Marleena at dinner tonight. She had a sparkle and a beauty that just came natural. After years of women trying to throw themselves at me, she was a refreshing change. Even if she wouldn't speak openly with me, I enjoyed just being with her.

The servants served the meal and she politely waited for me to begin. Once I started eating, I noticed she was still watching me. I sipped my wine and realized that I had never took her likes and dislikes into consideration for what was served at dinner. Hells, I never even thought to ask her if she liked the food being served. The chef knew what I liked, and that was what was cooked. I suddenly wished I had a female around for such things as deciding the menu. I finally inquired genuinely concerned, "Ducha, is something not to your liking?"

She narrowed her eyes and sharply asked, "How long will I be a prisoner here?"

Her question took me aback. "Prisoner? You're not a prisoner."

"I'm not?" Her eyes blazed with near contempt. "I'm forced to remain here. I know Aunt Wynssa had asked about me going with them, but you refused. I also know that I'm watched all the time. And I can't go anywhere without one of your Imperial Knights hanging about. If I'm not a prisoner, then, please, Your Majesty, enlighten me?"

I stared at her. Not in anger, but in total astonishment. She completely misunderstood what was going on. I wasn't keeping her prisoner, I was keeping her safe, just as I promised her father I would. However, it wasn't even that which caused my shock.

No, she definitely didn't fear me. No one had spoken to me so plainly since my wife. After she died, people, including my family, let me to myself. I had their love and their support, but no one since Élivia had the gumption to verbally slap sense into me.

She took my silence as affirmation. She glared at me for a moment longer, and then simply stood up so fast her ornate chair fell to the floor. She whirled in a cloud of violet shimmersilk skirts and strode from the dinning room, daring me with each step to order her to halt.

She completely got it wrong because I never told her anything. I enjoyed her company and her beauty, but I've been so alone for so long that I forgot that she needed something from me.

It was then, as I sat all alone in a dinning room capable of seating a hundred, I realized that I desperately needed some people skills.

x

Of course, I knew my decision to grant Marleena pardon would receive the full attack of the Hapan government. The next morning I finally received the comm call I had been both expecting and dreading for the past two weeks.

"How can you do this, Zekk?" my cousin asked over the secure comm connection. "She ordered the assassination of my daughter, and, in fact, succeeded in killing my brother-in-law. I can't believe, you of all people, would show this traitor an ounce of compassion."

I took a deep breath and stared into lovely face of my cousin, Queen Mother Allana Djo. Her brown eyes, eyes so similar to my own, flashed with raw anger. "Allana, she did not order the assassination."

"You believe her?" she incredulously asked.

"Yes, I do. I may not be a Jedi, Allana, but I still have the Force. And it doesn't lie. She has not assassinated anyone. It isn't even within her nature to think it." Then I narrowed my eyes and my voice lowered as I added, "But if she did, she would not have found sympathy with me."

She sat back in her chair and stared at me. "I don't believe it. You've fallen under her spell."

"What are you talking about?"

"Simple, cousin," Allana said and all but sneered. "Do you not find her charming and beautiful? Has she seduced you yet?"

I looked blankly at her in shock. _Marleena seduce me? Force, she can't tolerate being in the same room with me!_

She must have read something into my expression that wasn't true. She went on, "Yes, of course, she has. Hapans have long ago cornered the market on those traits. She will do anything to make you believe her. And you are a fool if you do. Her cousin, my dear friend, Contessa Tru, would not lie about this. And you are right, Zekk, the Force does not lie and neither is Contessa. Marleena ordered the assassination, not her cousin, Contessa."

"I'm sorry, Allana, but I know she had nothing to do with the attack on Tenel Ka'lee. I'm sorry about Hosa, I know you were close, but Marleena did not order the attack."

She straightened and for one of the first times in our lives, she truly became the Queen Mother of Hapes speaking to a leader of another government. "Emperor Fel, if you do not turn over the former Ducha of Lorrel, Marleena Tru, for Hapes to deal with, I will have no option left than to consider you hostile to the Hapes Consortium."

I glared at my cousin. "Is that a threat, Queen Mother, for I believe you had better rethink that declaration?"

She continued her hard stare as she replied, "It is a warning. Marleena Tru can never discover our true relationship, Emperor Fel."

"What are you talking about?" I was truly shocked by the severity of her words.

"It's simple, Zekk, if you ever let it out that we are cousins, I will fight you, and, as much as it would pain me to do so, I would firmly deny it to my death. My paternity can never be discovered by my enemies. And trust me, Marleena Tru is my enemy and so are her benefactors."

She ended the connection, and for a long moment, I sat there stunned.

_What the kriff just happened? _

x

After two nights of eating alone, I realized that I had to do something. Alin left Marleena in my care, and more importantly, I couldn't ignore her. If I did, I'd only confirm her belief she was a prisoner, and reinforce whatever idea she had about me. _Does she think I'm a tyrant? But I'm not cruel to her. _

I had to find a way to make amends. I decided that in the morning I'd see if she'd like to go to the Pelleaon Gardens.

Morning came early for me. I hadn't slept well the night before; my dreams were haunted by memories of Élivia. However, they weren't just the sensual sort of dreams that I usually had, these were dreams of her telling me to let her go.

In fact, I awoke with her last whispery, dream-words echoing in my ears…

_Let me go…_

I dressed quickly and called my assistant to clear my calendar for the day and then my four Imperial Knights, the Vetters and the Kriegs, to inform them what I had planned. I never went out publicly without them. It wasn't because I was afraid, but after five attempts on my life, I learned to be extremely cautious.

After I had breakfast in my suite, I headed to Marleena's rooms. I rang her bell and was surprised when she answered the door and not the maid I assigned for her use.

"May I help you, Your Majesty?" She disarmed me totally by showing absolutely no surprise in her voice, or in the steady silver eyes that could have pinned me to a wall.

"I…I was hoping you'd join me for a tour of the Pelleaon Gardens. They're actually quite spectacular this time of early spring." _Kriff, I sound like a boy asking a girl out for his first date._

"I'm surprised that you could find the time to do something so mundane, Your Majesty."

"Mundane? The Gardens are far from being that, I promise you." Of course, I totally missed her point.

Three hours later, after the security sweep of the massive gardens to cleared them of dangers, and the cordoning off of the sudden horde of HoloNet reporters that followed me everywhere outside the palace walls, Marleena and I began our quiet tour.

For the first half hour of our visit, we walked along in complete silence. I could sense the amusement of Ella, Elkson, Gena and Xander as the Vetters walked point before us and the Kriegs as rear guard. I could only imagine what they found to be so funny.

Finally, we moved into a section of the garden that was just recently completed and I instantly froze. My sister, as a Moff, had this sanctioned without ever really having my full approval, but I reluctantly left it go through. This was the first time I'd seen the rose garden created in honor of my wife.

"Oh, it's beautiful…" Marleena gasped from my side. "I've never seen a rose quite like this." She moved through the stone monoliths of the entrance and instantly bent down to smell the delicate lavender rose with a yellow blush.

The Queen's Rose was designed especially for this garden and had Élivia's two favorite colors in mind. Suddenly, I wanted nothing more than to escape, but I couldn't. I had to stay.

"No, I'm sure you haven't," I said more to myself than to her, but she turned to me anyway.

Then she straightened, and without permeable, or anything else, she said, "You still love her."

Her quietly spoken statement shocked me right out of my melancholy thoughts. I gazed at her and replied, "I will always love her. She was the best thing that ever happened to me…"

And before I realized it two hours passed by and I told Marleena all about Élivia. We had found a stone bench and sat. Finally, she quietly said, "I can't imagine a love that strong." Then meeting my gaze, she added, "She was very lucky to have a man like you in her life. But I can't understand why you never remarried. Surely, she wouldn't have wanted you to live your life alone."

It was a simple statement, but in that silvery gaze I realized the truth.

Élivia would have been appalled to think I spent sixteen years pining over her.

I suddenly threw back my head and laughed. Marleena stared at me as if I had lost it, my guards were concerned. And finally, I regained enough composure to say, though I knew it would have made absolutely no sense to any of them, "Maybe, I'm more like my name-sake than anyone would have ever thought possible."

x

And that was the beginning.

Three months went by. I realized that I was falling in love with my young palace guest not long after our first tour of the Gardens. I decided that it was foolish to eat in the overly formal, massive dining room. I invited her to my suite; it had been the same apartment my parents had occupied when Dad was Emperor. We ate our meals either in the dining room, or as time passed, on the adjoining balcony, and, eventually, we completely opened up to each other.

After about a month of eating in the Emperor's Suite, I took her out into the conservatory. It was my favorite place in the palace, and, until I became Emperor, it had been open to the palace occupants, but I had it closed off. It became my private sanctum, and I realized, my place to delve into my own self-pity. My mother was outraged about it, but I did it anyway. Now, I took Marleena there. She was enthralled by it, especially the gazebo. She scolded me for not showing her such a delightful place before.

"You had this closed because it was special to Élivia?"

"Yes, she loved the waterfall and the fish pond."

She simply nodded and was quiet for the rest of our meal in the gazebo. And I realized in that instant that my emotions for this amazing, beautiful, young woman were far from one-sided.

I decided that it was time I finally let everything that was Élivia go. She would always be an important part of my life, but now she wasn't the most important thing in my life. Marleena was.

The next morning I ordered the conservatory reopened to the palace.

Marleena loved the gazebo and would often spend hours in there reading holobooks, or lounging enjoying the beauty of the place. It became our special place to share our meals as summer waned by.

One early autumn evening as we enjoyed caf in our favorite spot—the gazebo—she asked me if I planned on doing anything for my parent's anniversary, or for my own birthday which was only six weeks after their anniversary. I told her that, if she would like to plan something, I'd be delighted. The light shining in those silver eyes was as bright as if I'd given her the keys to the Empire.

Within only a month, she planed to have a celebration of galactic proportions. I was utterly amazed by the efficiency in which she planned a completely formal ball.

An efficiency that my parents didn't miss either. Mom was the one who cornered me not long after their return to Bastion from their extended stay on Serenno.

"You're in love with her." The words weren't a condemnation only a statement of a fact she observed.

"Yes. I'm in love with her," I answered as we walked through the garden she had so much a hand in creating. "And, unless the Force suddenly started lying to me, she loves me."

Mom stopped and turned to look at me. "But you haven't talked of your feelings?"

I laughed. "Mother, I'm old enough to be her father, well, if I were a young father. And I do have the good sense to realize the political nightmare that could fly in my face with Hapes if I entertain any thoughts of something more permanent with her. No, I'm forced to love her quietly and just hope that I'll be able to let her go when the time comes for me to do so."

"Zekk, is that fair to her? I see how she looks at you. Sweet Force, it's written all over her face the depth of her feelings for you. She nearly worships you." She paused and looked up at the waterfall. "As for the age difference, who cares? What is it anyway? Fifteen, sixteen years?" I nodded and she went on. "I once loved a man who was fourteen older years than me, and had also been my Master at one time."

"Master Durron?"

She smiled at me. "Yes. Age means nothing, Zekk. Not when it comes to love. And, son," she gently laid her hand on my cheek before continuing, "love has come far too seldom to you. Don't cheat yourself out of it now that you finally found it again."

"What about Allana, she still is convinced Marleena ordered that assassination?"

Mom frowned for a moment, then she said, "Well, yeah, that could be a delicate issue. Allana's relationship to us has to be protected. And if she doesn't wish for Marleena to know, then we have no choice but to respect those wishes. However, I believe Allana. Ducha Contessa Tru had nothing to do with the attack ether. I personally talked with her for a long time when we vacationed on Hapes last month. I think both of them were set up. Someone else carried out the attack and then planted evidence against Marleena."

"But why? You've met her, there's not a malicious bone in her body. If her mother wasn't Hapan, I'd swear she had no connection to that rancor den of back-stabbers."

"I don't understand why either, but perhaps it is a blessing she isn't like the rest of them. I very much like the former Ducha."

The ball to celebrate my parents' thirty-seventh wedding anniversary and my thirty-sixth birthday went off with amazing success. Marleena played hostess and I knew that most of the guests assumed we were involved. Of course, by my exclusively dancing with only her, unless I was with a family member, added to this suspicion.

Finally, the time came for the last dance. My parents had the marble dance floor completely to themselves as the orchestra played the very outdated Alderaan Waltz that had been their first dance during their wedding. It was easy to see that despite the number of years they were married and their age, they were still very much in love today as they were the day they wedded.

However, my eyes weren't on my parents, they were firmly planted on the woman by my side. Without looking at me, she quietly observed, "They're so romantic, your parents. That's something you never really see in Hapes. Romance just doesn't seem to exist for the Hapans. At least, not like that. They're not only lovers, but they're true partners and best friends."

Then she turned and met my intense gaze with one of her own. "Could you be a man's partner?" I was surprised at how husky I sounded. _Force, I've never wanted her more than I do now._

"Is there a man who wants me as a partner?" she countered and I was hit suddenly by a wave of her own desire through the Force. "If there is, I could make concessions. I am, after all, as much an Imperial citizen as I am Hapan."

"That is good to know and something I'll have to keep in mind."

I invited her to have caf with me in the gazebo following the ball. It was insanely late, but I didn't want to let her go. She agreed, but asked if she could meet me there after changing out of her ball gown.

I didn't tell her that I would have been more than happy to handle the removal of the dark blue and silver gown myself.

Instead, I used the time to change out of the formal clothes I was wearing, and into something casual—trousers and a simple button-down shirt. Of course, I had learned something from observing my father as a kid, and let the top three buttons open.

After a droid set up the caf and Chandrila campaign in the sitting area of the gazebo, I settled in to wait for her to arrive. I didn't have long to wait, though it seemed like an eternity.

I felt her approach and looked up from the Kashyyyk orchid I was studying. And my breath was stolen. She floated as much as walked around the dinning table to where I sat on a chaise lounge waiting for her. Sitting up, I watched as she slowly opened the knotted belt of the dressing gown she wore. My heart raced and my mouth completely went dry. As she took her next step closer to me, the silk gown slid off her shoulders, revealing an extremely short, shimmery, nearly transparent, sleeveless nightgown being the only covering over a perfect feminine body.

"Marleena…" I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. All I wanted was her.

She smiled as I met her eyes, finally. "You like what you see?"

I knew I couldn't stand, so I just sat there and swallowed hard. "I…Oh, Gods, yes. You are the most beautiful woman in the galaxy."

She stopped before me, and I realized there wasn't much left to the imagination as I stared at her curves through the gauzy material. "I'm glad that you like what you see, Your Majesty."

I met her eyes and smiled one of my mother's lopsided grins. "I think you can call me Zekk. You _are_ trying to seduce me. And succeeding quite nicely, I'd like to add."

She shrugged and noncommittally replied, "Maybe. Or, possibly this is how I go dressed to midnight invitations to caf. It is well past my bedtime."

I finally stood up and took her into my arms. I pulled her close to me. She closed her eyes and moaned when she pressed against me. "Do attend many such invitations, my lady?"

She opened her eyes and met my gaze with a wicked smirk. "Only those I think I'll find intriguing."

I grinned and quipped, "Then I'm honored that you think you'll find this invitation so interesting."

Then I couldn't take it anymore. I had to kiss her but before I did I had to let her know my feelings first. I cupped her face and softly, huskily said, "Marleena, I love you. I want you. You saved me from my own stupidity. You are so amazing and I've been enthralled by you since you first walked into my receiving room all those months ago."

"You…you were _enthralled_ by me? I thought you couldn't stand me. You ignored me, Zekk. I wanted nothing more than to impress you, and you ignored me. It infuriated me. Then you opened up about Élivia, my heart ached for you as much as I wanted to purge every memory of her from your mind. I was so jealous of what you had with her. I only ever…"

I kissed her, deeply and passionately. "You have no reason to be jealous of her, Marleena. I love you. I'm sorry that you thought I ignored you. I'm sorry that you felt like a prisoner here. Can you forgive me?"

She smiled that solar-like smile and said, "Yes, you're forgiven. I love you, Zekk. I love you so very much."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and wound her fingers through my short brown hair as she pulled me in for a fiery kiss. I turned us and slowly pushed her down onto the lounge. After I broke the kiss, I met her eyes and said, "I wasn't planning on this. Not tonight, but…" I paused and smiled. "I've learned very early to trust the Force, and I'm not beginning to question it now."

"Zekk, whatever are you talking about?"

I laughed, and kissed her pert nose. "I just can't do anything right around you, can I?"

"Well, that depends."

"Marleena Tru, former Ducha of Lorrel, will you marry me?"

She was shocked. "Wh—what?"

"You heard me," I said laughingly as I leaned over her, smoothing her long curling hair with my free hand. "Become my Empress. Rule with me as my partner, my friend and my lover. Become my partner in everyway. Can you do that?"

She recovered her surprise and smiled wickedly as she said, "Yes, Zekk, I will." But before I could kiss her senseless, she added, "Emmm…Emperor Tru. I think it suits you."

I frowned. _Stang, I never considered she'd want me to take her name. Kriff, what a precedent that would be for an Imperial leader._

"You won't take my name?" she pouted as she ran her hands down my firm chest, her fingers playing idly with the buttons, popping the fourth and then the fifth ones open.

"Well, I just never thought about it. But if that is the only way you'll agree to marry me. Well, then, I suppose my father and the rest of the Empire will just have to get used to it. I'd do anything for you."

She stopped in her caressing of my chest and stared up at me. With awestruck tenderness, she said, "You'd really take my name, wouldn't you? No, I'm only teasing you. I will take your name as is your custom. But I want to make a bargain with you."

I smiled. I couldn't help the relief that touched me. I was very proud of my name, all of it. "Okay. What's the bargain?"

"When the time comes for us to have children, our first will be a Fel and will inherit the throne…no matter what the sex of the child is."

"Okay. I have no problem with that." I leaned down and began kissing her neck. At her ear, I whispered, "But that's not all."

She moaned and breathlessly said, "No, it's not. Our second child will be a Tru to carry on my line."

I all but laughed. It suddenly reminded me of the bargain I made with Éliva all those years ago when I asked her to marry me. I looked into Marleena's eyes and simply said, "It's a deal. Now, what about the third—" I nipped her lips with a kiss then went on, "— and the fourth—" kiss, "—and so on."

Shock and possibly even horror, paled her face and made her eyes go wide, but she calmly declared, "I think for right now even two is pushing it. I'm not to be your prized breeding nerf!"

I laughed and then leaned over her further pushing her into the soft velvet cushions. "No, you are definitely not that."

Again I kissed her deeply, our tongues dueling. She pushed the shirt off my shoulders as she broke the kiss. Gasping for air, she said, "Love me, Zekk. Love me."

And I did.

That night in the gazebo, our son was conceived. Three months later we were married in a private ceremony attended by only family and close personal friends.

xxx

Suddenly, the sound of my name startles out of my reverie.

"Zekk, are you okay?"

I look up to find Marleena staring strangely at. I smile and say, "I'm sorry, love. I was just thinking about how beautiful he is." She nods and smiles. I continue by announcing, "Now, we must find a name for him. I don't understand why we couldn't think of one before hand. He's to be my heir, it's important for him to have a strong name."

She shrugs and I sense her amusement in my sudden sentimentality, or possibly it's my self-importance. She sighs and closes her eyes for a moment. When she opens them, she looks at me and says, "Perhaps we should have picked a name, but I wanted to meet my son first before I slapped a name onto him." Suddenly, she sits up and scoots over, making room on the edge of the maternity bed. Patting the space she made, she commands, "Come here and sit beside me."

Without hesitation, I carefully move from my chair to settle beside my wife. The baby begins to cry and I suddenly wonder if I squeezed him too hard while I carried him. With concern etched on my face, I stare at her questioningly.

As if she read my mind, she smirks and chides, "You worry far too much. Come, give him to me. He's probably only hungry."

I hand her our son and watch fascinated by her as she opens her gown and holds him to her to nurse. After watching him herself for several long moments, she raises her silver eyes again and softly announces, "I think we should name him Roan. I've always liked that name and it belonged to my grandfather, my mother's father. He was a great man."

Transfixed by the suckling babe for a few more moments, I mull over the name.

Without looking up, I smile and agree, "Then Roan it is. Roan Fel..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading!!


	10. Vig 9: All in a Name::part 1 of 2

**Ronik Pierion:** Ahhh…Thank you!! As for Zekk, he does need a chill pill, hopefully over time Marleena can rub off on him. As for Allana..you need to remember she probably is still upset that someone would try to kill her daughter, a daughter that she wouldn't even have if she hadn't been forced to sleep with her brother-in-law to have to begin with. Not to mention that very same brother-in-law died saving the life of the daughter now knows was his. And besides, you're right dear cousin Krayt is behind it all…. Thanks for reading and enjoying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note:** I have to admit this isn't exactly what I'd planned for Zane and Cassa...originally it was just another love story, but decided I didn't want to write another one of those. Zane is 42 in this, Cassa 40..so I revamped my plans and had some inspiration from an outside source...

I recently read Susan Kay Law's latest novel _The Paper Marriage_, and I'd recommend it to anyone who likes contemporary romance with a well-written, heartfelt story with real meat to it. Anyway, I have to give her credit for inspiring Lusi and her story...though I've completely made it my own and my circumstances are totally different from those of Ms. Law's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Vignette 9**_

**_All in a Name_  
**(Part 1 of 2)

_Ossus  
86 ABY_

Jedi Master Zane Skywalker sat back in his chair and rubbed his goatee as he considered what the Grand Master of the Jedi Order had just told him. Kyp Durron, the only Master left from the original class of Jedi became the single reigning Grand Master upon the death of Zane's grandfather two years ago. At age 91, Kyp was still healthy and as opinionated as ever, but the past two months have been hard on him. His wife of 40 years, Alexandria Winger, had taken ill and things weren't looking good. Her heart was failing.

Finally, he said, "Kyp, I'm flattered, but I'm hardly in a position to take over the Jedi. I'm not even sure I should even consider it."

"Why not?" Kyp didn't wait for an answer before continuing, "Zane, you are one of the most powerful Jedi in the Order." At Zane's disbelievingly raised eyebrow, he assured, "And I should know, I did train you. You never failed to surprise me. You've been a Master since you were twenty-five, even if not officially. I've spoken at length with the other Masters, we all are in agreement. It's time for you to take the reins."

Zane shook his head. "Kyp, I'm not sure I believe your estimation of my power, but either way, it doesn't matter. What about Tahiri or Lowbacca or, any of them. They've all been Jedi a lot longer than me."

Kyp grinned that lopsided grin that used to infuriate Zane to no end when he had been his apprentice. "They don't want the job." Zane opened his mouth to speak, but was forestalled by Kyp's upraised hand. "I know I've broadsided you with this, but…" he looked down at his hands and took a deep breath before meeting Zane's eyes again, "well…it's just I want to be there for Alex right now. I'm not retiring." He chuckled. "I'll still be your co-Grand Master just as I had been with your grandpa, Corran. Anyway, Jedi don't retire, but I'm not going to be the voice of the Jedi any longer. I'll quietly sit on the Council and give my opinions, but I won't be making the decisions any more. I'm tired of listening to the nonsense of our wonderful elected officials. I'm tired of trying to placate them. And, most of all, I'm tired of them not listening to me and doing what they damn well please anyway, which always requires us to come to the rescue and fix their screw-ups before the galaxy ends up in war again.

"The assassination of Thern Lang has been the last straw."

Thern Lang, a Doros Senator, was mysteriously found dead two weeks ago in her apartment. After the autopsy revealed that she was poisoned, it came out that she had met with Bothan Senator, Tras Bwua'tu, only an hour prior to her expected time of death. Lang had been the most likely to become the next chief of state. The Bothans were easy targets for the finger pointers, mainly because they sat on the fence between being a member of the GA and joining the Empire. Lang had been something of a hardliner, demanding that the GA standup and stop letting planets just slip off to the Empire.

Zane shook his head of short auburn hair and laughed. "You know, Kyp, it's a good thing you're so old, because you'd starve if you ever decided to become a traveling salesman. That was the worst sales pitch I've ever heard."

Kyp smiled and shrugged. "Yeah, but you're gonna do it, so I don't have to be a good salesman."

"Yes, I suppose I will. At least, you'll still be there, Grand Master Durron." He pointedly glared at Kyp, who gave a single nod of his silver head. Then Zane remembered something. "Wait. I thought the Grand Masters were going to be elected by the Order. Even you and Grandpa were elected. That's how you two ended up sharing the position to begin with. There was a tie between you. Seems to me we're skipping something."

Again Kyp shrugged. "We'll put it out to the Order, but do you really think someone else will step up to the plate? You're the grandson of two of the last Grand Masters and trained by the third. Not to mention you're a Skywalker." Kyp smiled sadly. "No, Zane, there is no escaping who you are."

"Tell me 'bout it. I'm half tempted to name my son Tainer just so he can avoid the shoehorn."

Kyp threw back his head and laughed. "There still would be no escaping, he's your son."

Before Zane could respond, his comlink sounded. He sent a glare to his old Master as he answered the comm. "Skywalker, here."

"Uhhh…Master Skywalker, this is Apprentice Emme Lindit at the reception area. There's a young…uh…woman here who is insisting that she sees you. I offered to call your wife, but she refused. Said that she'd only talk to Zane Skywalker."

"Thanks, Apprentice Lindit, I'll be right there. My meeting is about over."

"Yes, Master," she said and severed the connection.

Kyp's smirked as he stood up as gracefully as a man half his age. "See what I mean? You're destined, as much as you're cursed. Like it or not."

Zane moved from around the simple wood desk and scowled. "I should have changed my name to Horn."

Kyp's smirk turned to that sad knowing smile again. "You'd still be Luke Skywalker's grandson. And you would always be the Jedi Order's example of hope."

x

Zane entered the reception waiting area of the Ossus Temple not sure what to expect, but it surely wasn't her. The young woman, turned out to be a human girl who couldn't be more than fifteen. She met him with black out-lined, wide, hazel eyes set in a hauntingly familiar tattooed face. Her dark, almost black, hair was cut at various lengths, tinged bright purple on the ends, and had what appeared to be nerflicks all over her head. Her all black clothes were tight and far too revealing for a girl of her age.

"I'm Master Zane Skywalker. How can I be of assistance?"

She looked him up and down, obviously scrutinizing him. Her expression was about as unfriendly as a Vong's as she said, "I'm Lusi Wymissin."

The name meant nothing to him at first, but then a niggling memory came to mind, an old memory and one that he hadn't even thought of for over fourteen years, if not longer.

"Oh, this is just kriffin' perfect," she said after misreading Zane's puzzled expression.

She shook her head and scowled at him once more as she tried to brush past the Jedi. He gently grabbed her arm and stopped her. Turning her to look at him, Zane said, "First off, you came here looking for me. Secondly, I'm a Jedi Master and you should show me at least a small amount of respect. Now, do you wish to tell me what you are doing here?"

She stared up into his face for a long moment. Zane took the time to reach out into the Force. He was surprised to find that she was Force-sensitive; a wild, untrained power bubbled within her. However, that wasn't the only thing he felt; her presence was shockingly too familiar. He dropped her arm as if it burned him and took a step back as he stared wide-eyed at her.

"Who are you?" he asked again, dreading the answer.

"Oh, kriff! This isn't worth it," she declared and headed for the door again. However, it slammed closed before she reached it. She turned and stared at him indignantly, with her hands crossed over her chest."

"Who sent you here?"

She stared at him for a long moment. Finally, she pulled a holorecorder from the black bag she carried slung over her shoulder. She tossed it to him and said, "It's all in there. Knock yourself out, _Master_ Skywalker."

Zane easily caught the recorder and held it in the palm of his hand as he willed it to life. The face of a woman floated over the small device.

"Hello, Zane. I know you probably don't remember me. I wouldn't expect you to. I hear you're happily married to your Jedi partner and have a baby on the way, if I can believe the Coruscant gossip mags, that is." She paused and looked away for a moment. She looked older and sadder than Zane remembered. She looked sickly.

He looked up at the girl who was openly glaring at him, and it was easy to imagine her as this woman's daughter. Raina Wymissin's daughter.

The continuation of the sultry voice brought his attention back to it. He remembered that voice and how it had set his desire on fire all those years ago, and a small smile came to his lips. "I know this will all come as shock to you. I was only a fling. I know that, and, honestly, that's all you were to me. We met in a Coruscant cantina, you were between missions and stuck on a planet you despised, and I was on the rebound after a bad relationship. I knew no future could ever come from it. Never expected one, didn't want one, regardless of how great the sex was." She smiled and it lit her face up as much as it had that very first time she approached Zane in a Mid-level bar over sixteen years ago. "But you gave me one, Zane."

She paused again and lost the smile, her eyes suddenly moist. "I'm dying. Actually, by the time you see this, I'll be dead. I have a brain tumor that has progressed too far to operate and treatment hasn't worked either. I have to get through this recording before my meds wear off. Once that happens, I can barely remember my name. I'm sending Lusi to you. She needs guidance now. I feel that I may have failed her, despite my love for her. I know that by now you've figured it out. I'm sorry that I never told you about her before now, but I knew that you'd have wanted to train her to be a Jedi. I—I just couldn't let her go." Tears were streaming down her face as she went on, "She's the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I'll never be able to thank you enough for her."

Zane's heart was hammering so loudly in his ears at that moment that he nearly missed her last statement.

"Take care of her, Zane. I've had almost sixteen years with her; it's time she got to know her father."

He slowly looked up at the girl who was trying far too hard to look uninterested and tough, but he could feel her desire to be accepted by him.

_But what the hell do you say to a child you didn't know you even had, and most definitely never wanted?_

He swallowed hard. She looked so small, so fragile at that moment. Her grief was profound, and it filled the Force with its bitter tang. She was holding back her tears, but he could see the moistness in her eyes. Finally, he softly said, "I'm sorry. When…when did she…"

"Three months ago. She told me about you and gave me that recorder right before she died." Lusi was quiet for a long moment, and Zane thought that was all she was going to say, until she added, "So, is it true? Mom always said that I had this great power. Is it true?"

Zane let a gentle smile play on his lips. "Yes, you have the Force. We can explore your actual ability later if you'd like." She shrugged and glanced away as if to indicate she wasn't in the least interested. Then he realized why she looked so familiar. "You look like my mother," he said in voice that was deeper than it usually was. "I never knew her. She died after giving birth to me, but I have seen plenty of holos of her. I'm surprised that I didn't realize it at the start."

"And why the kriff…"

"Stop saying that. It's inappropriate."

She raised an eyebrow. "You have no place to tell me to do or not do anything, Master Skywalker."

"Oh, but I think I do. Like it or not, your mother put you into my care. I _am_ your father."

She rolled her eyes and looked at the ceiling. "Ahhh…sure, what-the-kriff-ever. I'm almost sixteen. I don't need you or anyone. In two months I'll be old enough to make my own decisions."

"Then why come here at all? Ossus is nearly a galaxy away from Coruscant."

She stared at him and shrugged. "Morbid curiosity? Or, maybe I just wanted to throw your mistake into your perfect, good-doer face." She paused and let a smile slither onto her blue-tinted lips. "But I may stick around to see you explain me to Mrs. Skywalker. That should be entertaining for a little while."

Zane smiled and said, "I'm sorry to disappoint you then, because Cassa will understand. I met your mother long before I married my wife. In fact, Cass and I couldn't stand each other then. She hated me and I, well…" he paused and wondered how much he should tell her, but then he went on, "I was angry with my grandfather for pairing us up. She was the reason I was on Coruscant."

She shrugged and said, "Again, why the kriff would I care?"

But Zane didn't let her statement hurt him, nor did he let it rattle him. He could sense through the Force that she really did care. She cared a great deal. Instead, he smiled and said, "Well, I think it's time to get you to your new home."

XXX

"Everything is going as it should be," Tekli announced as she finished with the exam. The Chadra-Fan smiled and added, "But I didn't expect it to be any other way, Cass."

Jedi Master Cassa Skywalker sat up and rubbed her rounded abdomen. "Thanks, Master. I guess I'm just a worrywart."

"Oh, that's understandable," her mother piped in from the chair in the corner.

Cass grinned at Tahiri Tainer and countered, "If you say one more thing about me being just like my father…"

Her smile broadened as she stood and moved over to the examination table. Her graying blond hair was pulled severely back into a braid. The scars on her forehead had faded until they were barely noticeable. "No, I was going to say that it's all your husband's fault."

Cass rolled her eyes and Tekli laughed. "Zane Skywalker can be a royal pain in my ass, but he's good for few things." She swung her long legs over the side of the bed and her grin turned wicked as rubbed her belly. "He's very good at them, in fact."

Tahiri held up her hand, she knew her daughter's sordid sense of humor all too well. "If you are going to elude to anything you and Zane do in the privacy of your bedroom, I don't want to hear it."

She stood up and innocently adjusted her robes. "Who says we only have sex in the bedroom."

Tahiri threw up her arms and shook her head in hopelessness. "Agh! I swear I've been cursed." She glared at a sniggering Tekli and added in mock indignation, "My father-in-law and husband aren't enough. The Force had to grace my life with a daughter just like them."

Cass laughed and bent down to kiss her mother's cheek. She was several centimeters taller than Tahiri, due to inheriting her father's and grandfather's height. It was true she was more like Kell and Doran Tainer in her fun-loving way of attacking life, but she adored her mother. Zane Skywalker was her soul mate, but her mother was her best friend. "Oh, I know you wouldn't have me any other way. Think about how boring I'd be."

"I hardly believe that." Then she glanced over at the tiny Jedi Healer. "If we are finished here, I'd like to take this gundark out for lunch." As she spoke, she slipped her arm around her daughter's back.

"We're done for today's visit. I'll see you in two weeks, Cassa."

"Two weeks? Not a month?"

She smiled. "You've hit the last trimester. I want to make sure everything stays normal." She laid her hands on Cass's belly and briefly closed her eyes. When she opened them, she said, "He's going to be a strong one, that's for sure."

XXX

She was exhausted. Today had been a taxing day, and she was still trying to figure it all out. Lunch with her mother had been cut short when she got a comlink call from her husband. He'd wanted her to meet him back at their house as soon as she could. Cassa figured that he had wanted to talk about the meeting he had with Master Durron. However, she knew that wasn't it the moment she heard his voice.

She and Zane had been married for ten years, and, although they deeply loved each other, they didn't always get along. The biggest hurtle for them had been their differing opinions on children. Cassa wanted kids, Zane didn't. He wanted to end the Skywalker line. It didn't matter to him that he was the only one in the clan that felt that way. The Fels definitely didn't. The birth of Prince Roan proved that, and if anyone was close to treading the line between the Light and Dark Sides of the Force it was the Emperor. Eventually, she won the argument.

However, Zane still seemed not too excited about pending fatherhood. He rarely came to Cass's med visits, and he never asked her questions about her pregnancy. It was almost as if he was afraid of it. Her father had told her that he may feel intimidated. Doran admitted that he did when Tahiri had been pregnant with her. It just seemed too amazing to believe that the woman he loved carried something of his. But Cassa didn't completely buy it. Zane didn't want kids, he was only indulging her.

And then he hit her with this. He had a teenaged daughter whose mother was dead. It was almost more than she could believe at first. Zane had always been so careful, at least, he was with her. She wasn't jealous of the woman or what had happened, because they hadn't been married then, hadn't even been dating then. Force knows she didn't come to their marriage bed a blushing virgin bride. But how could he let this happen? Had he known? The recording he'd shown her said that he didn't, but had he somehow? These questions and a million more bounced around her mind, making it hurt from it all.

The evening had been anything but pleasant. Dinner was strained and silent. Lusi was trying everything in her power to be annoying, and if she wasn't Zane's daughter and her mother dead, Cassa's good-humor and general niceness would have worn off long before the girl had two bites of her nerfberger down.

"So, are you going to sit there and stew all night, or are you gonna just yell at me and get it over with."

Cassa looked at her husband through his reflection in her vanity mirror. He was sitting slumped over his knees on the edge of their bed. He'd stripped out of his clothes and was wearing only sleep pants and a dark tee-shirt. She laid the brush she'd been using on her long golden hair on the polished wood top. Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly, trying to find calm. Finally, she said, "No, I'm not going to yell at you, Zane. You didn't cheat on me; you didn't even know she existed. But I want to know what you intend to do now. She's so misguided and she's trying so hard to be an outcast." She turned on the stool to face him.

"I don't know what to do, Cass," he said at long last. "Maybe if I'd known about her, I could have figured something out. But she can't go on with these feelings of hate and anger that she has. But how in the galaxy am I going to reach her. I think she despises me." He ran his hand though his short hair, stood up, and moved toward her. He knelt before her and gently ran the back of his fingers over her cheek. "I know you're hurting right now. I'm sorry."

"I know. You didn't plan this. You never wanted to be a father and here you are with a troubled teenager, who looks like she could scare a Sith, and a baby on the way."

He smiled and Cassa felt her heart skip a beat. It was really was one of his best qualities, along with his intense blue eyes. He held her hands as they laid on her belly. "She does look like she would, doesn't she?" Then he sobered, losing his smile and looking down at their joined hands over the evidence of their child. "I'm scared, Cass. Force, I've never been so scared in my life." He looked up and met her bright green eyes. "What if I don't get through to her? What if she falls like my father did? What if…"

She placed her fingers over his mouth to still his words and said, "Zane, you can't go through life afraid of what might happen."

"But how can I not be? The Skywalkers are cursed with the Dark Side. But that's not all." Then he let go of the hand he still held, and laid his palms on her belly, something he never did, and then he reached for their son. Cass felt the baby respond, he always did.

Softly, Zane said, "I'm afraid of what kind of father I'll be. My father tried to kill me before I was even born. I have these dreamlike memories of my mother. I think it may because she somehow tapped into my power when she carried me when she fought my father, which connected our minds more firmly than what's normal. It gave me an awareness I should never have had."

"Is that why you're so distant about the baby?"

"Yeah," he breathed after a long moment. Then his face took on a far away look of a pain long better forgotten. "This whole pregnancy thing…" He shook his head, not knowing how to explain. "I remember her fear, Cass, fear for my father, fear for herself, but mostly her fear that I would die if she did. I felt her hopelessness, her sorrow and pain. I even remember how desperately she clung to life just so I'd live." Hauntingly, he met her eyes again and added, "I even remember her dying and the emptiness I felt when she left me." He shook his head again as if to rid himself of the memories. "No child should have those memories, that awareness. No child should know that his mother was willing to sacrifice everything to stop the monster his father had turned into."

As she sniffed back the tears that threatened, she ran her hands through his thick dark red hair at his temples and held his face between her hands. "Zane, love, you will be a wonderful father. But you won't be doing it alone. I'm here and our baby boy is fine. He's healthy and strong. And I'll be here for Lusi, too. Force, I love you."

Then she tenderly kissed him.

"I love you, Cassa. I don't know what I'd do without you." He pulled her into his arms and stood with her. Holding her as close as he could with her rounded abdomen between them, he picked her up and carried her to their bed. They settled into the softness and held each other.

"Zane, Lusi is grieving right now. She's lost and lonely and I think she's testing us…well, testing you. She wants to see how far she can push you before you snap. She probably figures that you've been absent from her life because you didn't want her."

"But I didn't know about her."

"It doesn't matter. She's not looking at this rationally. All she knows is that her mother died, abandoning her to a father she doesn't know and who may very well not want her."

He looked down into her eyes. "If you have any idea what I have to do, please tell me." Cassa was a Jedi, but she also had a psychology degree from Coruscant University. She had spent the past ten years teaching at the Jedi Academy and worked as a councilor.

She shifted to better meet his gaze, and then said, "You have to love her, Zane. You have to show her that you aren't going to abandon her now and that she is worth something to you. I know that's hard when she acts like she would rather serve you to a rancor for dinner, but you have to find something about her that you can love and love it."

"She looks like my mother," he said softly, "except for her eyes." He paused and smiled as he added, "I remember Grandma telling me once that my mother could be extremely stubborn if she wanted to be. Maybe more of Mom is hiding in there."

She regarded him for a moment, then cautioned, "Don't go looking for something that's not there, Zane. Your daughter isn't your mother. But if her appearance helps you relate to her, then you have to grab on to that and hold on."

"For dear life," he added and pulled her down onto his chest again.

XXX

She watched as the other student painstakingly moved a pebble from the pile to stack it on top of the vertical tower in front of him. She could feel the energy that had always swirled around her, but, now that she had been taught a little about tapping into it, she could feel it so much clearer.

Fen finally accomplished the task without knocking over his complete tower. Cassa smiled one of her soft smiles as a form of praise as if his three little stones were actually important.

Lusi had been on Ossus for a month. She still wasn't too sure about her father. He seemed distant sometimes, then others he wanted to play dad by asking her questions about what she liked and disliked, what she thought about, asking her about her life and friends on Coruscant. Sometimes she'd tell him things, and others she would say something harsh, and usually with as many kriffs as she could possibly fit into a sentence just to piss him off. However, even then, she had to admit she liked it when he talked to her. Though, she liked it even better when he'd talk about his family and teach her things about the Force.

She didn't tell him, she'd probably never tell him, but she knew all there was to know about him. Well, at least, what there was to know from the HoloNet. She even spent the last few weeks learning about the Skywalkers. She was shocked when she discovered that Zane's cousin was the Emperor. Kriff, that made her related to him, too!

That wasn't all she had discovered. She had heard of the name Skywalker in history class, when she decided to stay awake, that is. And they were famous enough that they would show up on the HoloNet gossip shows. She had studied about Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and knew that he had been something of a hero during the Clone Wars, but turned evil and became Darth Vader. She'd read about Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia Organa and Han Solo, and Jaina, Jacen and Anakin Solo, but she never realized she could possibly be related to them. It was all too much to believe.

Even her grandfather, Ben Skywalker, was famous. Not a good famous, but still. And kriff, that was only the Skywalker side of her father's family. She had just begun studying the Horns!

Suddenly, Cassa's soft voice brought her out of her musings. She liked Cass, though she really hated to admit that. She was supposed to hate her step-mother, wasn't she? But Cass was too kriffin' nice to dislike. She was also too funny. She even liked Cass's parents. The big guy, who was her dad, had even requested that she call him grandpa. She still thought he must have had one too many deathsticks in his time to be that happy all the time, but she liked Knight Doran Tainer all the same. Master Tahiri was different, but nice enough. Though she about peed her pants when Cass told her that Tahiri had actually been the one who preformed the wedding between her grandparents, Ben and Jysella.

"Your turn, Lusi," Cass said as she stood before her. Cass taught the class of older Jedi hopefuls. There were only ten others in the class besides Lusi. They were from ages twelve to twenty, and were all at different skills levels, but somehow Cass kept them all straight. It truly did boggle Lusi's mind. She and Fen were the two newest members in the class, and from the looks of it, neither one of them were great at moving things with their minds.

She hated levitation. She just didn't get it. If she concentrated really hard, she sometimes thought she could read other people's minds, but she couldn't move a stupid rock. Her father told her that she just needed to keep trying.

"Concentrate on the pebble, Lusi," Cassa's voice soothed. "Feel it, visualize it in your mind."

Lusi took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She could feel the Force as it moved around and through the little stone, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't pick it up. Frustrated she huffed. "I can't kriffin' do it!"

At the other ten student's surprised gasps or sniggers, Cass admonished, "Lusi, that's not appropriate language. Please refrain from using that word and you must learn to control your anger."

She almost told her to go fly a bantha, when she suddenly thought better of it. Cass was nice to her, and she did teach her a lot about the Force, except this levitation crap. Maybe, she should do as she said. Besides, she wouldn't want to be blamed for corrupting these damned lily-white babies.

"Yes, Master. But why can't I do it, Master Cass? Everyone else can."

Cassa considered for a long moment. As she thought, she mindlessly rubbed her belly. _Does the woman ever not do that?_ She wondered. Finally, she said with a smile, "Let's try something else." With a groan, she sat down on the floor between Lusi and Fen.

Lusi immediately wondered if she'd have to help her up off the blasted floor as she watched Cass arranged herself, trying to find a comfortable place to put her long legs under her huge belly. After a moment she said, "Okay. What I want you to do, Lusi, is try to move the stone again. Close your eyes and concentrate as hard as you can. See and feel the rock move. But instead of just visualizing the pebble as we've been teaching you, I want you to actually picture it moving. Make it as clear an image as you can, as if you really were watching it move. Think you can do that?"

"Uhh…sure. I suppose." Then Lusi took a deep breath, as she let it out slowly as she'd been taught, she imagined the stone as Cassa requested. She suddenly felt the Force around the stone shimmer and she nearly lost the hold on the image when she sensed the stone move. She lifted it and easily placed it on top of another one of her stones.

"Hey! I did…it?" Her excitement quickly died as she looked from the stone to Cass, who was smiling like a dancing monkeylizard. "Why didn't it move? I felt it move!"

She was halfway off the floor when she realized everyone was staring at her, wide-eyed and opened-mouthed. "Why are you all staring at me?" she asked uncertainly.

Finally, Cass said, "Because you made us all see the stone move."

"But it didn't. Stupid thing anyway." She sat back on the floor with a indignant huff and scowled at the little pebble.

Cassa laughed and explained, "I have a feeling you are experiencing the same thing your great-grandfather Corran Horn felt when he couldn't quite get this either."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have the skill of telekinesis, Lusi. But neither did Corran Horn or his son, Valin, or your grandmother, Jysella. I guess you've inherited the Horn skills and talents rather than the Skywalker ones." She then unfolded her legs, and with a grace that no one that pregnant should have, hopped to her feet. She turned to a goggling Lusi and winked. Then she said to the others, who were starting to whisper among themselves, "Class dismissed. See ya tomorrow. May the Force by with you." A chorus of the same words came from the departing students.

Finally, after they all left, Cass's face lit up with a smile as she said, "I would like to try a few more things, but first, let's go and see your Dad. Your father, I think, will be very happy about this."

And for the first time since she got there, Lusi smiled, an unguarded one that set her eyes alight.

(tbc in part 2)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading!!


	11. Vig 10: All in a Name::part 2 of 2

**Ronik Pierion— **Yes, their baby is Bantha. As for Lusi, you'll have to wait and see. I'm glad that Cassa was so well received. Thanks for reading!!

**SilverWolf77-- **Thanks! Both and Lusi and Cassa have been fun to come up with. I'm glad that you liked them. And yes, Cassa is Tahiri's daughter to Doran Tainer. They married off screen after the ending of The Path of Dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note: **This will be the last Vignette in this timeframe. The next one will be set during _Legacy, Claws of the Dragon_, to be exact...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Vignette 10_**

**_All in a Name_**  
(part 2 of 2)

_Ossus  
86 ABY_

Zane watched her from the shadows of the back porch of the house he had inherited from his grandparents. It was one of the Master's cottages where Corran and Mirax Horn had raised their grandson after the Jedi moved their main base of operations to Ossus after the war. There was talk among the Council that they should move back to Coruscant. He supposed that would probably be one of the first things he'd have to decide upon when he was officially named Grand Master of the Jedi Order in two weeks.

As Kyp predicted, he was unanimously nominated. However, Kyp wouldn't be his co-Grand Master after all. He was stepping down from his post. Though, he wasn't retiring, and, in fact, would still hold a Council seat, Kyp felt he couldn't continue as Grand Master in any capacity. His wife of 40 years had died a week ago after a long illness that devastated her heart, despite hours of healing trances. At age 97, Jedi Master Alexandria Winger Durron passed on into the Force.

Zane was still grieving the outspoken wife of his Master as well. She was like an aunt to him. Somehow feeling the joy he felt right now almost seemed wrong.

Lusi looked up from where she was sitting at a small garden table typing into a datapad. She quickly closed the device down and waited for him to come to her. Zane still was amazed at how much she looked like Jysella Skywalker, despite the Yuuzhan Vong-esque tattoos on her face and her purple tinged and mussed dark hair. Zane was thrilled when he discovered she had inherited the Horn/Halcyon abilities. It instantly made him wonder about his and Cassa's child. But Telki was convinced that his son would probably have a mix of his and Cass's abilities, and that it was a fluke that Lusi had the rare Halcyon traits, especially since both Ella and Gena's children didn't exhibit them.

"I'm surprised that you're here. Did Cass have the baby?"

Zane sat down in the delicate, lacy looking metal chair across from her. Above them the twisted vuli tree shaded them from the brighter of Ossus' two suns. Birds chirped and flew in amongst the think foliage. "No, not yet. Master Tekli said that it may be a while. He's a big baby apparently."

She regarded him in her usual guarded way and then asked, "You don't want to be there when he's born?"

Zane looked up into the dark green of the vuli, remembering when his grandfather planted the tree when he was ten. Now it towered over the house and threw the garden in delightful shade. Finally, he looked back at the near replica of his mother and said, "I will be there when it's time, until then Tahiri and Doran are there. I don't feel very comfortable with the whole pregnancy thing. Cass understands."

She narrowed her eyes and scrutinized him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why don't you want kids?"

Her question surprised him. Never had he ever brought up his feelings about having a family with her, and he knew Cassa never would have. "What makes you think I don't, or didn't, want kids?"

She looked away and shrugged—that damnable shrug which meant any gambit of things. Sometimes Zane wanted to just strap her shoulders down so she couldn't answer questions with the indifferent, evasive gesture.

Sighing when he realized that was all the answer he was going to get, he carefully said, "I was afraid."

She snapped her head up and defiantly said, "I didn't think Jedi Masters could be afraid. Ya know all that stuff about fear leading to the Dark Side that Cass and you are cramin' into my head."

He couldn't help the slight smile that formed on his lips. "Yes, and that anger also leads there, too." She rolled her dark eyes, but didn't comment. After a moment, she waited expectantly for his explanation. He sighed again and said, "It's true fear can lead to the Dark Side, and being afraid doesn't seem very Master-like, but I am." He pinned her with an intense blue-eyed gaze and went on, "I'm afraid that any child of mine could fall to the Dark Side."

"Because we're Skywalkers? That's why you didn't want kids. But isn't the Emperor technically a Skywalker, too? How could you not having kids really change much?"

Zane laughed and she stared at him as if he had lost his mind. After getting his chuckles under control, he explained, "That's exactly the argument Cass used on me."

"She's a smart woman."

"That she is," he agreed and sat back. Sobering, he said, "And I was wrong. I know that now. I'm still worried that someone from my line could fall to the Dark Side. But I also know that I was being selfish. Cass deserved to have her child."

She was quiet for a long time and Zane wondered if she was going to say more. Lusi kept her emotions tightly shielded; a skill she had learned all on her own long before ever coming to him. Similarly, she had learned how to deal with her mild empathy, which was a talent rare to his mother, and had often baffled his grandfather. No other Halcyon was reported to have it. Zane was also empathic; the only ability of Jysella's that he knowingly inherited from her. The rest of his power was more on par with what he had heard Luke Skywalker's had been, and what would have probably been his father's.

"Yeah, but you never wanted me," she murmured.

"Lusi…"

Her hard glare stopped his exasperated response before he even really knew what he was going to say. Their relationship wasn't a great one. He didn't really understand her and she still blamed him for whatever wrong she thought he did. He had tried—really he had—to get closer to his daughter. However, most of their conversations consisted of non-consequential family information, or Force training. He had never asked her to call him "dad" and she never asked if she could. They had never spoken of their relationship.

He never had the nerve to bring it up.

She was content to avoid it.

As most things do that are feared or avoided, they fester and boil, build steam and pressure, until they can no longer be ignored because they explode.

She stood, pushing over the delicate garden chair. "Don't! You never wanted me. And don't give me the kriffin' poodoo about not knowin' about me. I know I'm just an unfortunate consequence of a one-night stand!"

She turned to walk away, but Zane's strong hand around her upper arm stopped her. His face was a mask of frustration. "You are not walking away from me."

She glowered at him, her hazel eyes, her mother's eyes, he realized, flashing with fire. "Go back to your perfect wife and your perfect baby! I'm leaving!"

He held fast, not letting her pull free. "No," he calmly, but firmly said. "You are not. I'm your father, like it or not. I will not lie to you, Lusi. Seventeen years ago when I met your mother in that cantina, I didn't want a kid. Never thought about having kids. I wasn't even looking for a future wife. Or love or anything else, except for a good time. She was a beautiful woman and I was a young man in his prime, and more than a little full of himself. We started talking and…" he swallowed and looked away as he let go of her arm, feeling her relax to his surprising and personal revelation, "…well, one thing lead to another and before I quite grasped what was going on, I was kissing her outside her door as she tried to remember the code."

"Yeah, I get the holo." She folded her arms over her chest and sneered, "A week of great sex followed, in which time I was conceived. You walked away, going back to the Jedi and my mother was left to raise me. No strings." At his surprised and embarrassed expression, she laughed a harsh bark. "I heard what she said about you in the hologram, remember? Before I showed up, did you even remember her, Skywalker?"

He snapped, "Yes, I remembered her. You have her eyes and dark brown hair. Raina was beautiful and that week was…" Clearing his throat and deciding this conversation was in territory he wasn't ready to be in with his sixteen-year-old daughter, he unclenched his fists and took a deep calming breath. After a moment, he calmly said, "I know you think that I don't want you here, but you're wrong. I don't regret your existence." At her indignant snort and looking away, he went on, "I know that's what you think, but my only regret is not knowing about you from the beginning." She looked back at him and he held her gaze as he heavily sat back down into the chair.

"Would you have married her?"

He slowly looked away, ashamed, he supposed for his truthful answer. But she deserved the truth. "No." Looking back at her for a long moment, he elaborated, "Marrying her would have been wrong. I didn't love her and she didn't love me. But, I would have helped her raise you. And I would have loved you."

"Ahh…sure you would have. By dumping me in the Jedi Temple. Isn't that why she didn't tell you about me to begin with?"

He was getting tired of her flippant remarks for nearly everything he said, but he held his temper. "I wouldn't have 'dumped' you in the Temple. She was wrong. Sure, you would have started training early, which would have taken you from Raina, but I would not have ignored you. I'd been the one training you.

"I understand why your mom kept you from me, but her keeping you from me wasn't exactly fair to me." He opened himself up to the Force. He wanted her to feel his sincerity as he stared into her grief-ridden and battered soul. "You're my daughter, Lusi, and I don't even know you. I never watched you grow up. I wasn't there when you took your first steps or said your first words. I didn't get the chance to read you bedtime stories. I didn't meet your first boyfriend at the door." She actually had to stifle a grin at that and it warmed a place in his heart. "I don't even know the basic things about you. I don't even know what your favorite color is."

He felt a wave of emotion roll off her, before she could shield it. He smiled sadly and finished in a raw emotional whisper, "I never got the chance to love you, Lusi, and that's all I really want to do. I was cheated out of ever knowing, not only my parents, but my daughter, too."

Silence. A long brittle silence, like the eerie quiet after a bombing or a destructive summer storm.

"Blue." It came out in a croaked whisper.

His puzzled, interested expression inclined her say louder, "Blue. That's my favorite color." She stared at him for a long time with a glint of moisture in her eyes, and then added, "Like the color of your eyes."

He swallowed hard. That was the most personal thing he learned about her in the three months she'd lived under his roof. "Mine has always been gold—yellow."

"Mom said my first word was 'dada'." She smiled at his surprise, and shrugged, looking away from him, she subconsciously wiped at her eyes with her fingertips. "But then every baby's first words are that. _Da_ is one of the first sounds human's make." He waited for a moment, before she shrugged again and said, not looking at him, "Mom, was upset though. I remember." She narrowed her eyes as a memory, like a dream, came to her. "I don't get how I'd know that, but then I always knew when Mom wasn't happy."

"I remember my mother, too."

"How? I thought she died when you were born."

Now it was his turn to shrug. "I suppose that's where our empathy comes in. My mother was empathic and had to learn to shield herself from other's thoughts. It was said that my father remembered feeling Coruscant fall during the Yuuzhan Vong War. It caused great fear in him."

"That's why he became a Sith, isn't it?" She righted the chair and sat down, facing him again. The gesture made Zane's heart sing. "He was afraid."

Zane nodded. "Yeah, that's the theory. He was afraid my mother would die in the war."

She shook her head in confusion. "But she did die. He killed her, right?"

Zane pulled the two lightsabers from his belt and laid them on the tabletop between them. "Yes. Ben Skywalker became a Sith to save her, only to end up being the one to destroy her. But he didn't only kill his wife; he killed his mother as well." He held up one of the lightsabers. Ignited the bronze blade, he said, "This was my mother's lightsaber. I've carried this since I was twelve years old."

She looked from the lighted blade to the other one still lying on the table. "That one was his, wasn't it?"

He picked up the other lightsaber and hit the stud. Holding his mother's in his left hand, his father's felt as familiar in his right. He had used both lightsabers ever since he was eighteen.

"It's blue."

He smiled and looked from the blade to her young face. "Yeah. I'll never forget being surprised when Granddad gave it to me. I was so sure it would have been red. It's the lightsaber that killed my mother."

She snapped her attention to him. Incredulously, she inquired, "You know that and still carry it? I'd have shoved it out an airlock a long time ago."

He turned the sabers off and again laid them on the table. Smiling, he responded, "Well, I did want to do that, yes. But Granddad said my mother wanted me to have it. I learned to accept that Ben Skywalker wasn't born a Sith. He could have been a great Jedi. Even at a young age, he was considered a hero, not too unlike my grandfather Luke or great-grandfather Anakin. I did a lot of research on my dad." Grinning, he added, "Not unlike a certain young lady I know." She blushed and looked away. "Oh, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, Lusi. In fact, I'd be hurt if you didn't try to find more out about me."

She shrugged and shyly looked back at him. "After Mom told me that you were my father, I was shocked. Then I was angry. She told me that you didn't know, but I didn't believe her, I guess. But, yet, it fascinated me to think that my father was someone so famous. I didn't stop being mad at you, but I did want to learn about you." She grinned at him as she said, "You're actually quite the rage in the HoloNet."

He laughed and the tension began to slip away. "Really? I don't much pay attention. Last thing I read about myself was that I was leaving Cass to marry Ganna the Hutt."

Her randy snort echoed through the backyard garden. "Are you serious!"

He laughed harder remembering the tabloid article. "Oh, yeah. Cass saved it. I'll let you read it. It said that Granddad bargained me off to her for some shoddy reason or another."

They continued to laugh for a long time. Zane knew that it was as much because the tension eased as the thought of him marrying a Hutt. Of course, that idea was pretty funny.

Then her mood changed again. She became quiet and looked down at the lightsabers on the table. "Do you think I'll turn to the Dark Side?" she asked so quietly he nearly didn't hear her.

"No," he answered her truthfully. He sat forward over his arms and met her imploring gaze. "I don't think you will fall to the Dark Side. But only you can make sure it doesn't happen, and learning to control your emotions is the best way to insure it doesn't."

"That's what happened to Darth Vader and your dad?"

He swallowed and nodded. "And to many other Jedi over the millennia. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to greed, and greed leads to the Dark Side. That is the Jedi Code in a nutshell. And every Jedi that has ever fell forgot it."

She gazed at him for another long moment, her intense gaze searching his soul. "I will never forget it."

"Good. But if you stumble, I'll be there to pick you up."

She smiled back and whispered, "I know and thank you…Dad."

He stared at her.

It was the very first time she had ever referred to him as Dad. And in that instant, Zane knew that he loved his daughter.

However, before he got the chance to tell her, his comlink chirped. He answered it immediately. "Skywalker."

"Zane," came the voice of his father-in-law, "you'd better get over here. Cass is about to go boom!"

Zane chuckled and replied, "Okay. I'm on my way. Thanks, Doran."

"Any time, son. You just get your butt here before that grandson of mine comes, or you won't have to worry about what my girl will do to you. She can get whatever is left after I'm through with you."

Zane looked at a smiling Lusi and rolled his eyes. Lusi burst up laughing. "I know, Doran. I'll be there in less than five minutes." He closed the link and stood.

Lusi said through her giggles. "I swear that man used death sticks."

Zane laughed again and then began to move away. He took one step before turning back. "Hey, why don't you come with me to meet your little brother?"

She stared at him for a long moment. Then she smiled a bright smile that lit her face and caused her eyes to twinkle. "I'd love to."

xxx  
_  
Coruscant  
90 ABY_

"C'mon, Nat. I don't wanna miss it!"

"I'm comin', Sissy."

Lusi watched as her four year old baby brother toddled after her through the medical center.

At age twenty, Lusi Wymissin looked every bit the Jedi Knight she had just been promoted to. She chose to wear a dark green robe that had traditionally been worn by Corellian Jedi. Though she knew many found her choice disturbing, especially those who were born and raised on Corellia, she didn't let it bother her. After all, she was nearly a hundred percent Corellian. Sure, her mother was born on Coruscant, but her grandparents had been Corellian. Also, her father encouraged her. And really that's all that mattered to her.

She stopped in the busy corridor and watched her little white-blond, blue-eyed brother catch up with her. With one hand on her hip, resting above her lightsaber, while with the other hand she pushed long, rich, brown hair from her smooth and tattoo-free face, she smiled. "Nat, why don't you just let me carry you? We'd get there twice as fast."

He scrunched up his face that already was taking on more of his grandfather Doran's features than she knew her father cared to admit. "No. I'm a big boy!"

She grinned and stifled a snort. "That you are."

Nat came to a stop before her and looked up at her. She sighed, exasperated as he turned and began walking again. "Now, just try to keep up."

He huffed in protest and snapped indignantly, "Then don't walk so fast. I don't get it anyway. It's only a baby."

She shook her head, but she did slow down or commented.

She took Nat's little hand into hers and entered the softly lit room. Her father sat on the edge of the bed, smoothing her Master's damp blond hair. Cass looked tired but she instantly beamed when she saw Lusi and her older son walk in. "Hey, guys. Comere and see your new little brother."

Lusi was just as fascinated this time as she had four years ago when Nat was born. Zane reached down and picked up Nat and held him so that he could see the little sleeping baby cradled in his mother's arms.

"He's got orange hair!" Nat blurted out.

Zane laughed his deep, rich laugh and said, "I guess he does, Nat."

Cass narrowed her green eyes at him and retorted, "His hair is not orange. It's red."

Nat considered it for a moment before shaking his head, "No, Mommy, that's orange."

Cassa shook her head but she dropped it. She knew she'd never be able to reason with little Nat Skywalker. Instead she asked, "Well, sweetie, what do you think of your new baby brother? Besides that he has orange hair."

Nat looked from the baby to his mother and reached out to her. She let the little boy hug her neck and then he said, "He's nice. What's his name?"

Zane looked from his wife and sons to gaze at the young woman standing by the bottom of the bed. After Lusi met his eyes, he announced, "Lusi, we'd like you to name him."

_"Me?"_

Cass smiled and nodded. "Yes, Lusi. Your dad and I would like you to name him."

"But that's so important," she protested, astonished that her parents would ask this of her.

Zane smiled and pulled her closer to him. Wrapping his arm around her slender shoulders, he assured, "It is important, and is why we asked you to name him. But I only have one request."

She looked at her father and nodded.

"His name has to be his own. No family names. It's bad enough that he's a Skywalker, he doesn't need to be saddled with a first name being from a famous, or infamous, ancestor."

"Okay."

"You don't have to come up with anything today, but we want you to provide his name," added Cass, who had also been her Master.

She looked from her step-mother to her father and nodded again. She was totally at a loss for words.

xxx

_Two Days Later_

After peeking in on Nat, Zane turned to look into the baby's room, when he heard a soft voice singing. He smiled, instantly recognizing her soprano. Crossing the hallway, he paused to manually slide the door open another few centimeters. Inside the softly hued and dimly lit room, Lusi sat in Cass's rocking chair holding the baby. She hadn't named him yet, but she had told them at breakfast that she hoped to have a name by that evening. She was shipping out in the morning to go on her first solo mission.

Feeling his presence watching her, she looked up and smiled at him, beckoning him to come in.

"Where's Cass?" he whispered as he kneeled down before his eldest child holding his youngest.

He had been late coming home due to a long session of the Council. It was well past 20:00. He gently pushed the soft, pale blue blanket away from the side of his chubby, round face. Tufts of his bright red hair were sticking up in all different directions.

"She's sleeping. The baby began to fuss, so I came in to sooth him before he awoke his mommy."

Zane smiled. Lusi had nearly become a different person in the past four years, but, then, maybe this was how she always was. Caring, loving and patient. And the rebellious teenager was only her way to protect herself from being hurt. Caring, loving and patient people often were the ones to be trampled first when things got rough.

Lusi went on to add, "She fell asleep while reading to Nat. I put Nat to bed and then warmed a bottle to feed this little guy." She leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Zane pursed his lips. "I hope you don't have any ideas of having one of these yourself. I'm not ready to be a grandfather yet."

She laughed as softly as she could. "Dad."

"Well, I don't want you to think that having a kid is always like this."

"I know."

They were silent for a long moment, Zane relishing the sight of his children, and Lusi enjoying her precious moments with her newborn brother. Finally, she looked up and met his eyes. "Dad, I would like to name him Kol."

"That's a nice name."

She swallowed, looked back at the baby and said, "I had a vision today."

"Oh?"

"I saw a great Jedi in him. He will be strong and someday lead the Jedi." She brought her gaze back to Zane and added, "He will inspire many."

Zane reached up and ran the back of his fingers along her cheek. "I like it. His name will be Kol, Kol Skywalker."

"Dad?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I'm also…" her voice suddenly cracked and she had to start again, "I've also decided to take the name Skywalker."

Zane stared at her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah, I won't drop Wymissin. That would be unfair to my mother, but I'm a Skywalker. I'm ready to take the name."

He then stood and kissed her forehead. "I'm proud of you, Lusi. And I love you."

She met his intense gaze with one of her own. "I love you, too, Dad."

xxx

_Elom  
110 ABY_

Darth Talon moved quickly though the crowd. She saw her prey several meters away, but couldn't make a move in this busy area. However, her time would come. To the average observer, she appeared as an old Twi'lek woman dressed in a thick, dark cloak. She had been doing Darth Krayt's bidding for more than forty years. Someday her granddaughter would take her place as one of his Hands.

This was only one more task of many over the years that kept the galaxy caught between peace and war, which revolved around this family. She had been responsible for the murder of many members of this family—Queen Élivia, Princess Leia Tru and her father, Emperor Zekk Fel. She also helped cause the rift in relationship between the Empire and Hapes, even though her assassination of the Princess Tenel Ka'lee had been a failure.

Finally, her prey entered the warehouse where the planted evidence had led her.

A sinister smile snaked onto Talon's black tattooed lips as she pulled her lightsaber and stepped into the dimness.

Jedi Master Lusi Wymissin Skywalker had to die. She was getting too close to discovering them.

And one thing was for sure, Darth Talon would not fail again. Her Master forbade it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading!!


	12. Epilogue: Claws of the Dragon

**SilverWolf77: **Thanks!! I enjoyed Lusi and Zane, too. But unfortunately, she is killed.

**Ronik Pierion: **Sorry…I liked Lusi, too. Yep, Darth Talon SR killed Zekk and his daughter Leia. HeHe…as for Talon JR you will have to read below… Thanks for reading….

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Epilogue**_

_**Claws of the Dragon**_

**Acknowledgments:** I must give large credit for this entire last vignette to creators of _Legacy Volume Three: Claws of the Dragon_, John Ostander and Jan Duursema, and the rest of the team that has created such a wonderful story. I mean no disrespect or think that I could tell the story better, if that were the case, I would have chosen to write this without ever using the backdrop of CotD.

I had originally came up with this plot bunny back when I was still writing _The Path of Dreams_, and at that time intended this vignette to be written as a standalone and use my own ideas of how it would come about, some of which have been shoe-horned against the canon from CotD. Then I decided to use the final showdown between great-grandfather and great-grandson as the ending of my sometimes crazy alternate universe where Jacen Solo was more conniving than crazy, and Ben Skywalker ultimately followed in his grandfather's footsteps, but with far greater ramifications.

However, because my goal from the get-go had been to write a story that _could have happened _with most of the canon from _Legacy_ left in tact, save, of course, for the fact Ben Skywalker, and not A'Sharad Hett, is Darth Krayt, I chose to use the canon events in CotD as they were mostly written. I have given the scenes exposition and it is told from the first person point of view of Darth Krayt, but much of the dialogue in the beginning and at the very end has been "borrowed" or paraphrased from the actual text. I've never been so blatant in my attempts of fitting my fanfic into canon before. Since I don't want to assume that everyone would know which lines have been pilfered, they will be marked with an underline. Hopefully, I haven't missed any.

xxx

_Sith Temple, Coruscant  
137 ABY _

I could feel him coming. He was a churning volcano of anger and hate, but what made me satisfied that the circle would be complete was the self-loathing I also felt in the young man coming to me.

Oh, I knew what he was telling himself, that he was coming for the Bothan Jedi Master whom he had turned in, but I knew him too well. He wanted me.

The man he felt responsible for his father's death.

However, more than he wanted me, I demanded to have him. He could heal me. I had heard the reports. He could heal me and I would become strong again, strong enough to train him to become my heir.

I nearly laughed at that thought, because in reality Cade Skywalker was my heir.

x

I watched via holocam from the outer room as Darth Maladi injected young Skywalker with dose after dose of Ixetal Cilona without seemingly fazing him. I suspected he was using his healing ability to rid the truth drug from his system. It was time to change tactics.

"No, you use the Force to purge yourself, bending it to your will…Like a Sith," said Maladi in response to another of Skywalker's annoyingly snide comments, confirming what I had already suspected.

"Then he realized the limitations of the Jedi teachings." I watched him as I came deeper into the chamber. He glared at me and I knew that he was close to breaking, but this type of torture wasn't going to do it. I had to find a way to feed his anger and hate. "Perhaps you are ready to walk a different path to wisdom, Skywalker," I continued to goad him, trying to force him to use the darkness that I felt so profoundly in him.

Skywalker screamed as he reached into the Force when he finally saw me.

"Did you feel that, My Lord," asked Maladi, slightly surprised at his determination. I responded to her, wondering just how much power he had. I could tell he was strong, very strong in the Force, in fact, but it was untrained and wild, the way I had always preferred my pprentices.

It was time to finally push him over—to let his hatred of me burn through his weak hold onto the Light Side. "Look at me, Skywalker." I waited until he scowled at me from where he was bound. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, you're the monster who killed my father," he snapped and strained again on the binders.

I let his response wash over me and fuel the building triumph. "I've killed many, young Skywalker." However, I also felt him holding back. I had to push him further. I walked over to him and said, "You have the power to heal. You've even brought others back from the brink of death."

"Yeah, right," he quipped sarcastically. "You got a lousy deal if you bought that crate of herf poodoo."

"Shame," I replied as I smiled behind my mask. His biting wit reminded me of Mara Jade Skywalker, my mother who had become my first Sith sacrifice. Without turning, I called, "Darth Talon, bring in our other guests."

I could feel Cade's immediate distress as Talon practically dragged his worthless friends in. However his distress soon turned to pure anger when the Zoltran, whom I was fairly sure was his lover, fell to her knees and pleaded as she called to him. I couldn't tell if she wanted him to do something, or whether it was a plea for him not to.

"Let them go, Krayt!"

"Your anger betrays you." I moved over to the pitiful scum that were Skywalker's friends and crew. I wanted to see just how powerful Cade was. I suspected his ability to heal was tied in with the same power Jysella had tapped into when she kept herself alive after receiving a wound that should have killed her. If not the wound, then the energy she absorbed from my lightsaber should have finished her. That day still burned in my memory and I learned then never to leave things undone. I should have taken her with me. She would have died, but her son—our son—would have been my legacy.

I ordered Maladi to use her power to activate the cursed Vong coral seeds that she had implanted into Blue and Syn. I watched as they wailed and withered in pain as the alien organisms began to take over their bodies at an incredibly alarming rate.

"You can save them, Skywalker," I reminded in my most encouraging voice.

"You karking sleemo!" he yelled as he pulled again at the restrains.

"Save them," I ordered as I used the Force to release him.

He instantly went to his knees before his now unconscious friends. After he assessed both of them, I matter-of-factly said, "They are close to death. If you don't save them, they will die."

"You crazy bastard! I've never saved two people at the same time." He picked them up and looked from one to the other. I could feel his anguish.

"Then you need to either choose, or you need to act. They are quickly running out of time."

He glowered at me, then turned and whispered something into the Zoltran's ear. I could feel the darkness as it swirled around him as he began to concentrate, bending the Force to fit his purpose. I was utterly amazed by the power he possessed as he sent energy into his dying friends. It easily killed the coral seeds and healed them of the retched Vong parasites.

I couldn't help but feel hope and the pure excitement it brought for the first time in over sixty years. What the ancient Sith on Korriban refused to do, my heir could. I would be healed and then together we would destroy Fel and all who allied with him. Together we would complete the true Skywalker legacy that my grandfather had been too weak to see, and my cousin too arrogant to keep. Only I was strong enough to break the galaxy down and rebuild it.

Afterward, I let Blue and Syn go. I knew how Cade thought. I let him believe he bargained their release for his cooperation. I didn't totally buy it, but there was too much darkness in him. His pretending would backfire. He would break, and then there wouldn't be any turning back. If his hatred and anger with me didn't do it, his self-loathing would.

I let him alone for a few days, locked away in the Temple dungeon, with no food or water. It was among the most elementary of tactics, but I've seen it work too many times not to appreciate the value of it.

I finally had him brought before me. I instantly felt his rage the moment he saw me. I offered him food which I knew was too hungry to refuse. When he stared at the meal spread out on the table of my private quarters with both greed and suspicion in his hauntingly familiar green eyes, I amusingly chided, "Don't worry, it's not poisoned."

He cautiously sat, and as he picked at the fresh fruit on one of the many plates before him, he glared at me. "Starve a prisoner, then feed him is the oldest trick in the book."

"Yes, it is, but it works. Which is probably why it's on old trick, not a forgotten one." I turned and grinned at his sneer. I, too, had inherited some of Mara's wit. "While we are discussing tricks," I turned again to assess him, "I can't help but wonder at how many tricks has the Jedi taught you."

He didn't answer immediately; his hunger was too over whelming. After tasting the fruit, he began to gorge himself on the delicious fare of nerf, gornt, and several different kinds of vegetables. Between bites of nerf steak, he finally snapped, "What the kriff would you know about the Jedi?"

"Much more than you'd ever expect, young Skywalker."

"Ha! All you ever wanted is them all dead," he said as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Necessary," I simply stated. "The Jedi are too immersed in themselves to understand that the Light Side is a lie. Peace is a lie. There can never be order without a strong hand at the helm. And without order there can't be what they call peace. The Jedi never understood this, only my Master did." I pushed a button on a wall unit and from it came a lightsaber he would recognize. He was watching me as I spoke, but I concealed it in my hand and with the Force.

Cade sat back in his chair and spat, "You call what you've done bringing peace?"

"I've brought order. I can't help that forces such as Roan Fel insist on creating chaos." I crossed the room and stood before him. Dropping my Force cloak from the lightsaber, I held it out in front of me.

He was instantly out of his chair. "My father's lightsaber!"

"Yes," I said as I flourished the deactivated hilt. "Kol Skywalker's lightsaber. An honorable Jedi, just as his father, Zane, and his mother Cassa Tainer, had been."

He watched the hilt intently with a longing that I was hoping to capitalize on. "You have a great deal of anger in you concerning his death. You want to avenge him. You want to kill those responsible for taking him away from you."

"Shut the kriff up! You know nothing about me, or my father!" Cade screamed as he stepped toward me.

I turned to face the two silent Hands that I've allowed in my chamber to witness my announcement. Darth Talon and Darth Wyyrlok were my two most trusted Sith. I've sensed a ripple of discontent among some of my many acolytes. I tried hard not to show them how weak I've become, but I suspected Nilh was planning something to test my strength.

Both Talon and Wyyrlok's grandparents had been among my first apprentices. It had been the first Darht Wyyrlok who killed my betrayer, and it was the first Darth Talon who helped bring about so many of my plans.

Finally, I turned to gaze upon the boy I planned to make my true heir.

"I know a great deal about your father, Cade." I attached the lightsaber to my armor as I stepped closer and continued, "I know more about the Skywalkers than you'd ever expect."

I reached up to carefully and slowly remove my mask. I felt Talon's shock, though she prevented the gasp that I knew she nearly left out. Wyylok was better disciplined, but he, too, couldn't completely stifle his surprise. I had never removed my mask before anyone but him.

Cade stared at me; I felt his surprise and his suspicion. I had tattooed my face years ago, just as most of my Sith have tattoos. My hair was long and the red had long ago disappeared, replaced with grey. My right eye burned orange, but my left had been replaced about thirty years after becoming a Sith. It was blue and often reminded me of the color that my eyes had been.

He scrutinized me for a long moment, and then narrowed his eyes. I had seen holos of Zane in his old age. I knew what Cade was seeing.

I smiled and said, "I had once been a Jedi, like my parents and my son. But I see me having more in common with my grandfather and cousin, my first Master."

I felt Cade's instant fear as he continued to stare at me. He rasped in a ragged whisper, "Who are you?"

And I decided not to drag it out any further, "I was once the Jedi known as Ben Skywalker. I'm your great-grandfather, Cade. Zane Skywalker was my son, born to my wife, Jysella Horn."

"That's a lie!" Cade exploded.

"Ben Skywalker was a Sith, was he not?" I calmly reminded as I sent reassurance to Talon, who, despite her shock at my announcement, was ready to defend me if the boy tried to pounce on me.

"Jysella Skywalker killed him when she destroyed Centerpoint!" Cade declared and came toward me. "My great-grandfather may have been no less a monster than you are, but you are not him! It's impossible!"

I smiled with satisfaction. His reaction was exactly what I thought it would be. I begin a slow circuit around him as he stood in the center of my open quarters. He turned to snarl at me in open contempt. I could tell that it would take very little for him to attack me, whether he had a weapon or not. Finally, I stopped and faced him. "Search your feelings, Cade. You know that it is true. I can sense myself in you, though faint and distant, it is there. You are of my blood."

Then to my ultimate shock he suddenly calmed himself. Not much, but enough that he no longer had murder in his eyes. He laughed and said, "So what, I'm related to you." He shrugged and went on, "But I'm also related to some of the greatest Jedi in history. My father, Zane Skywalker, Jysella Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade, Corran Horn, Nejaa Halcyon…should I go on?"

I only regarded him with a blank expression, though inside I was becoming angry. I realized that I was not going to turn him today, or with my announcement. I turned to my Hands and called to Talon. She came forward and I said, "Darth Talon, your grandmother had been one of my most loyal acolytes. She was responsible for the deaths of Valin Horn, Zekk Fel, his daughter Leia," I glanced back at Cade as I added, "and my granddaughter, Lusi." I gaged Cade's reaction, but other than a scowl there was no more hatred there than before. I faced Talon again and continued, "I put Skywalker into your tutelage. You will be responsible for his training." She gazed up at me with mild surprise in her red eyes. "Now take him and begin."

She bowed her head and said, "Yes, My Lord."

As she moved to take Skywalker's arm, I added, "You may accomplish his training in any way you see fit, Darth Talon.

She looked up at me and her lekku twitched as a slow smile came to her blackened lips. "Yes, Master."

x

I knew Talon would do everything she could to turn Cade. And over the next few weeks I left her alone. Cade continued to pretend to revel in the Dark Side, but he still held back. He only half listened to Talon's stories of how I recreated the Sith Order from nothing. Of how I rejected Darth Bane's teaching of the Rule of Two, despite my extensive study of his Holocron. I didn't interfere as she tortured him in the Vong Embrace of Pain. However, I did need to see his skill at a lightsaber. I suspected that he had some natural talent and had extensive training while apprenticed as a Jedi, but that had been many years ago and until recently he was hiding the fact that he was even connected to the Jedi.

Although,Talon was not my best duelist among the Sith; she was good enough to teach Cade. He had to survive when I pitted him against the Sith that had killed his father. I watched their dueling in the training center of the Temple from my chambers become more…personal, and satisfaction thrilled through me. Talon never left me down.

I waited for her to contact me, and when she did, I wasn't surprised by her assessment.

"My Lord, Skywalker is pretending. I'm afraid that he is planning something against you," she said after contacting me via the holocam.

I already knew this, but I was willing to pretend that I didn't. "Very well, Darth Talon. Please bring him to the Throne Room immediately. I still have a few more tricks up my sleeve."

She bowed her head and replied, "Yes, My Lord."

As I waited for them to arrive, I ordered Nilh to get the Bothan Jedi Master, Hosk Trey'lis from the dungeon. It was time to play two of my final cards. Cade would be mine by the end of the day.

I turned my back on the massive window that looked out over the city that had become the seat of my government and smiled when Cade and Talon entered my throne room. They bowed their heads and I could feel Skywalker trying to hide his thoughts from me. But I wasn't concerned about his thoughts, what I was more interested in was his hatred that he couldn't conceal as well.

Especially, since it wasn't just hatred for me.

"So, what's this?" Cade asked with a half smirk as he looked around the large room where the Jedi Council had once sat. "Nice digs, Gramps." He looked back at me and smiled, but it never met his eyes. "You don't mind me calling you 'Gramps', do you?"

"You will show our Master his due respect, Skywalker," said Talon as she turned toward him with a scow.

Cade shrugged and laughed. He walked over to the large throne that I held court on. By design, it sat on a dais exactly where the Jedi Grand Master's chair had been. He reached out and touched the ornate arm, then he jumped up on the dais and flopped down into the chair with one leg over the arm rest.

Talon was too flabbergasted to even speak. "Oh, Talon, baby, are you jealous?" He didn't give her a chance to answer as he looked back at me. "Tell her, Gramps. Do you really think that I'm that dense? I have this all figured out. You want me to heal you from whatever infliction you have, and then you intend for me to become your little heir. I have to admit it's very tempting." Then he lost the smirk and met my eyes with a hard green-eyed stare. "Yes, very tempting."

I smiled as I moved toward him. "So, what makes you think I have some 'inflection'?"

"Oh…let me think…Could it be the fascination with my healing powers that made me come to that conclusion?" He grinned again and then sat up in the throne. Leaning forward, he crooned, "Come on, Gramps, tell me what it is. How else can I help you?"

I hadn't planned on him figuring it out. I hadn't wanted him to know about my weakness. Though, I could still easily kill Skywalker, if he didn't break first. And I had that already figured out.

"Okay, Cade," I finally said. "I have been infected with Vong coral seed."

Cade couldn't hide the flash of pure triumph that lit his eyes for a half second before he hid it. I pretended not to have seen it. I left him think that I was weaker than I really was. He said, "Are these the same seeds that you had planted Deliah and Jariah with?"

I turned away and responded, "No, but they are similar. Let me tell you a story," I looked over my shoulder spines at him.

"Oh, goody, I love stories." He grinned as he clapped his hands together and flung his lag back over the arm of my throne chair. "Is this a new tradition for us? Maybe I should sit on your lap. I surly hope it's an interesting one, Gramps."

"I'm sure you will find this one interesting. I escaped Centerpoint with a gaping hole in my side where my wife nearly cut me through."

"What a shame," he said dryly, and I chuckled under my breath at the implied meaning.

Ignoring the comment, though, I continued, "My rescuer was my first acolyte, Qing Niao."

"That sounds like a Vong name."

I turned and regarded him. "It is. She was the only Force-sensitive Yuuzhan Vong. Her original master had been Lumiya. But she found that Qing Niao wasn't really suited for what she had planned, and instead, chose my cousin, Jacen Solo. When Darth Troddeln became the Master, he retained Lumiya and Qing Niao as his first acolytes, Hands, if you will, while I became his true apprentice. Lumiya was killed by Jedi Master Kam Solusar and Troddeln was defeated by his twin sister, Empress Jaina Fel, leaving Qing Niao as my acolyte.

"However, over the years, she became more resentful of me. I hated the Vong, I still do, and because of my prejudice, I never treated her like my other Hands. The first Darth Wyyrlok and the first Darth Talon became my most trusted apprentices. Though, initially it had been Qing Niao who helped conceal my true identity when I was recognized by one of my new students. She is the one who fitted me for the Vondum crab armor. I never expected that she would one day betray me by implanting in me coral seeds, which would eventually take over my body and bind the armor to me forever."

Cade laughed, and I glared at him. "Ironic, don't you think?" When I didn't answer, he responded, "You studied Bane, right? That's what Talon told me. That you practically idolize Darth Bane, despite your disagreement with his Rule of Two. Wasn't he protected by some alien crab or somthin'?"

"The orbalisks—they acted as his armor, yes."

"Well, then, look at all you have in common with your idol."

I refused to be sucked in by his sarcasm. I simply shrugged and said, "But I have the advantage. You can heal me."

He ran his hand over the arm of the throne and then grinned back at me. "What if I decide I like this seat too much? Maybe I'll kill you instead of healing you. You sure chose your allies most dangerously, Gramps."

"I have no allies, Cade. But there're many who wants that chair more than you do."

The outer door opened and I spun to see Darth Nihl pushing the Bothan Jedi Healer through. "Darth Nihl," I greeted him and he stared at the sight of Skywalker slouching in my throne. But as soon as the boy recognized the Sith, he sat up. I immediately smiled.

"My Lord," Nihl said as he bowed his head, but his eyes never left Skywalker. I knew exactly what he was thinking.

I turned as I casually clasped my hands behind my back and I began to circle my throne. Once I came forward to stand beside the chair, I said, "Master Trey'lis," Nihl had pushed him down onto his knees and he stared beseechingly at Cade, "today you will provide a test for us."

The Bothan turned his face up to mine and responded, "I will do nothing to help you." Then he turned to Cade and pleaded, "Please, Cade, do not let them turn you to the Dark Side. You must remain in the Light!"

Nihl hit the old, broken master along the side of the head with his long lightsaber hilt and hissed, "You will not speak."

I felt Cade's flare of rage and felt Trey'lis' bewilderment of Cade. I stared into the Bothan's dark eyes and ordered Nihl, "Kill him."

Cade was instantly out of the chair. "No! I won't let you do that. No one dies for me."

I look at him and said, "But he isn't dying for you, Skywalker. He is being executed for crimes against my Empire."

"He wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me. I won't let you do this," he growled as he moved forward, toward Nihl. The last had been directed to Nihl, not me.

I could feel Nihl's hatred of Cade and knew this would work perfectly. With pure condemnation dripping from his voice, the Sith demanded, "_You _won't let me do this? I take my orders from my lord, Darth Krayt."

Cade glowered and stepped closer as he snarled, "Yeah, well, I don't. You will not kill him."

I stepped back and lifted the Force cloak that I had covered the Kol Skywalker's lightsaber with. It spun, suspended in a repusler field above a table near the center of the room. Cade instantly saw it, and within a matter of a heartbeat, it was called into his hand, ignited. Nihl laughed and brought his long-handled weapon forward, red blade alit.

"You really don't think you are a match for me, do you?"

"I've had lots of practice recently, Sith," Cade hissed as he moved closer, brandishing the green blade that had belonged to his father. "I've been waiting a long time for this, Nihl."

The Sith grinned, bearing his sharp teeth. "I was wondering when you'd realize that I killed Kol Skywalker."

"Cade! Don't do this! Your father—"

Trey'lis's plea was cut short as Nihl easily flicked his wrist with his lightsaber hand. The old Bothan dissolved into the Force before his body could have hit the marble floor.

"No!" Cade growled and leaped for Nihl with his father's blade meeting Nihl's red before the boy's feet hit the floor. "I will kill you!"

I stood by and watched, but I had drawn my own lightsabers and held them. The thing I hadn't counted on was Talon to fly at Cade's back.

Cade felt her coming and back-flipped away from her descending blade. He spun and before she could readjust her swipe, Cade's blade contacted her flank just below the ribs.

"Something to karkin' remember me by, schutta," he snarled as she fell to the floor.

Nihl took this opportunity to pounce, but Cade miraculously was ready. He caught Nihl's slash in a neat parry, twisting it until he had locked their blades. Then he kicked out with both legs, hitting the Sith in the gut.

Nihl growled and flipped away, using the force of the kick to carry him. He righted himself and came after Cade again. Wicked slash met nearly perfect parry. I was sure Skywalker hadn't learned all this in the days he trained with Talon. His technique was nearly flawless and nothing of what I'd seen him use with her. He had been holding back. Pretending.

The battle raged and I watched as Cade finally got Nihl on a feint. The green blade that had belonged to my grandson came down and severed Nihl's lightsaber hand from his wrist.

The Sith howled in sudden pain as Cade unleashed a jolt of energy into his head.

I smiled behind my mask. I could feel the Dark Side so powerfully in him.

I hissed, "Finish it. Kill him." Cade continued to send wave after wave of dark energy into him. I urged him on by saying, "Nihl killed your father and many other Jedi. He deserves to die. Use your anger and hate to feed the Dark Side. Use it to become strong. Use it to become my one true heir. Kill him."

Suddenly, Cade removed his hand from Nihl's head. His eyes burned with the intensity of the Dark Side, but I felt him struggling to regain control. He stood and turned toward the dais where I still stood.

"No."

"Why!?"

"Because you want me to!" he screamed and came after me with his father's blade.

I ignited my dual sabers and easily deflected his wicked slash. He was strong, and he hated me, but he wasn't using the hate to feed the darkness that he was touching. I had never seen anything like it before. It was as though Cade could control how far he let himself venture into the Dark Side.

Because of his shortcoming, I was easily beating him back. I leapt off the dais to land behind him, which forced him to turn to meet my left handed blade. As my right came around and up he jumped high to avoid being sliced through from hip to shoulder.

"You cannot defeat me, Skywalker. I'm not as weak as you seem to think."

He twisted way from me to find some room between us. He sneered as he said, "Yeah, but you still are weaker than me."

Our battle became a dangerous dance of twisted and tangling blades, punctuated by a chorus of high-pitched hums and screeching, electronic crashes.

"Give up, Skywalker. Join me."

"Never!" he growled as he flew at me again. I used my increased size and mass to attack him with the Force. He jumped up onto my throne, hoping the height would give him the advantage.

I simply used a Force grab to pull him to me. Holding him in the Force, I stared down at his snarling face. "The only thing that saves you is that you have my blood running through your veins. Or, else, you would already be dead!"

"I'll take you with me, I can assure you that," he snapped as he stunned me by breaking way from my hold on him. He attacked again, and the raw anger encouraged me. If only I could break through his control.

It was a dangerous game to play, and if I knew I couldn't disarm him without killing him first, I wouldn't be playing it. I thrust again, and then with the other blade, I sliced. It amazed me that the boy had the speed to flip away before my blade severed his saber arm.

He grinned, a bearing of teeth. "I can now see really how sick you are, Krayt. If I die here then I die as who I am—controlled by nobody. You?"

He caught my left lightsaber and cut through the hilt. No one has ever gotten that close since I lost my eye. He slashed again and I parried. He was right; this battle was far more than I had bargained for. I had to end it.

He grinned again and continued with his triad, not even breathless, "Without me you will die—and it won't be as Darth Krayt or Ben Skywalker! You'll die as some mindless Vong _growth_!

I never saw her coming. Before I knew it, the window behind my throne burst in and suddenly I felt the burn of a blaster as it hit me in the back. I flew forward as she screamed, "Get away from my _son_!"

Cade yelled something, but I couldn't hear it over the sudden buzzing in my ears from the wind whistling in from the fractured window.

"C'mon, Cade," I heard the woman call.

I felt Cade's hatred and his indecision about leaving me—alive. He wanted to kill me, but instead he snarled, "The kriffin' galaxy can save itself."

And then he was gone out the window with the Morrigan Carde.

Immediately my Hands Wyyrlok and Maladi rushed into the room. Wyyrlok came to me as I regained my feet. I glowered at him and demanded, "Find him!"

"I want Skywalker brought back to me alive and in chains. I will break him, and I will use him, and then I will kill him."

He was no longer worthy of being my heir. I had no heirs, and all those who turned their backs on Vader's legacy would die.

The galaxy would be rebuilt.

I had foreseen it.

_**the end**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow. I can't believe that this story has been almost two years in the making. And what a fun ride this has been. This series of vignettes had originally supposed to be a long epilogue at the end of _The Path of Dreams_. However, as my muse got away from me, the epilogue out grew the twenty page limit I had put on it. And from it this had been born.

I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it.

Thank you all for reading and commenting.

Sara


End file.
